Un amor inesperado
by Candy Criss
Summary: Kurt terminó con Blaine porque lo encontró siéndole infiel con un completo desconocido , en un viaje de fin de semana a la playa Kurt decide pedirle ayuda a Sebastian para que sea su pareja a lo que Seb acepta acambio de pasar una noche con Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

Sinopsis: Kurt terminó con Blaine porque lo encontró siéndole infiel con un completo desconocido , en un viaje de fin de semana a la playa Kurt decide pedirle ayuda a Sebastian para que sea su pareja a lo que Seb acepta acambio de pasar una noche con Kurt.

Este es mi primer fic Kurbastian espero les guste, los que ya me han leído sabran que no acostumbro alargar innecesariamente mis fics así que a lo mucho serán 15 capítulos.

Se que debo de estar escribiendo el capítulo de mi fic de Traición pero no pude dejar de escribir esta idea, ahora mismo me pongo a escribir para lo más pronto subir la actualización de Traición.

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen sólo mi imaginación , este es un fic universo alterno , chico x chico.

A leer!

**_UN AMOR INESPERADO_**

**_CAPITULO 1_**

Había pasado exactamente un mes desde que Kurt había terminado con Blaine por haberlo engañado y verlo le era muy difícil aunque aparentaba que no le dolía , quería ser fuerte y demostrarle a Blaine que no lo había lastimado aunque la verdad era que se sentía destrozado, por las noches lloraba hasta quedarse dormido pero sabía que tarde o temprano ya no dolería y ansiaba que llegara ese momento, esperaba encontrar un chico que verdaderamente lo valorara y lo amara como él se merecía.

Esa tarde Rachel le había comunicado que al día siguiente irían a la playa para quedarse por dos días, todos llevarían ropa, comida, agua, tiendas de campañas, en las cuales dormirían dos personas .

Desde días antes ya sabían quién dormiría con quién , Rachel con Finn, Santana con Britt, Puck con Laurent, Sam con Mercedes, Tina con Mike, Artie con Sugar , Nick con Jeff, Blaine con David, afortunadamente el dormiría con Wes , Quinn dormiría sola porque ella se anotó para ir con ellos en el último minuto y no tuvo tiempo de conseguir una pareja.

Todos llegaron a la playa alrededor de las 10 de la mañana , algunos compartieron su auto con otros para no llevar tantos carros.

"Yo estaba muy contento de saber que pasaríamos un fin de semana muy divertido aunque lo tuviera que pasar cerca de Blaine… pero bueno al menos no dormiría en su misma tienda de campaña."

Mientras acomodábamos las hieleras, sillas y colocábamos las tiendas de campaña reíamos de las ocurrencias que hacían Finn y Puck , ellos eran muy graciosos yo no me pude contener y comencé a reír muy fuerte hasta el punto que comencé a llorar de la risa, de repente sentí la mirada de alguien y cuando volté a ver quién era resultó que Blaine me veía con una expresión de amor y ternura, yo aparté mi mirada rápidamente, no quería que viera cuanto me afectaba tenerlo cerca y a la vez tan lejos, lo mejor era estar alejado de él tanto como se pudiera y evitar alguna situación embarazosa, así que me fui a apilar todas las bolsas de dormir cerca de donde instalaban una mesa de plástico y ponían un toldo Brittany y Santana.

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que de pronto sonó el celular de Blaine:

"Hola Wes , ya estamos todos en la playa sólo faltan tú, David y Mike ¿ a que hora llegas?

"_Lo siento Blaine pero no podré ir, mis padres tienen un evento esta tarde al cual tengo que acompañarlos, discúlpame con todos y ya será para la otra, diviértanse mucho"_

"Esta bien Wes ya será la próxima, espero no te aburras mucho en el evento de tus padres" se despidió Blaine

Todos prestábamos atención a la conversación de Blaine con Wes ya imaginándonos que no vendría pero eso no evitaría que nos diviertieramos de lo lindo.

"Que dijo Wes preguntó Rachel"

"Dijo que no puede venir porque tiene que asistir con sus padres a un evento pero que nos la pasemos bien."

"Bueno al menos nos avisó temprano y así podremos organizarnos bien para los juegos y para el karoke , les aviso que yo cantaré primero"

"Cállate enana yo no vine aquí para hacer concurso de canto sino para divertinos y nadar un rato" dijo Santana

"Finnnnn dile algo a Santana, fué mi idea venir a la playa así que yo digo a que vamos a jugar"

"Rach la playa es de todos y Santana puede hacer lo que quiera , si le digo algo es capaz de pegarme y no quiero" Dijo Finn mirándo a la morocha con miedo a lo que pudiera hacerle

"Chicos, contrólense , habrá tiempo de sobra para hacer muchas cosas y entre esas cantar Rach así que no hay porque apresurar las cosas, el canto puede ser en la noche" dijo el ojiazul

"Tienes razón Kurt tú si me entiendes" sonrió la castaña feliz al saber que por la noche tendría la oportunidad de lucirse con algunas de las canciones que había ensayado.

Las chicas ya se habían cambiado y estaban tomando el sol, mientras los chicos estaban ya nadando en la playa.

Nuevamente volvió a sonar el celular de Blaine y enseguida el de Tina, los dos corrieron a contestar , al parecer no eran buenas noticias porque los dos colgaron con expresiones tristes , más Tina que Blaine , diciendo que ni Mike ni David vendrían, al parecer a David por tragón algo le había caído mal y estaba enfermo del estómago, Mike dijo que sus padres habían salido dejando a su cuidado a su hermana pequeña por lo que era imposible ir.

Todos parecieron muy contentos cuando se dieron cuenta que Blaine y Kurt tendrían que compartir la tienda de campaña y que Quinn ya no dormiría sola sino con Tina.

El castaño no sabía porque sus amigos se empeñaban en volver a emparejarlo con Blaine ellos ya sabían que el moreno lo había engañado y aún así ellos insistían en que lo perdonara y volvieran a estar juntos , la razón que daban es que ellos eran Klaine y eran almas gemelas que no debía ser reconcoroso , que era un simple bache en su relación que eso pasaba algunas veces pero si lo perdonaba todo volvería a ser pura felicidad, como si eso pudiera ser cierto, a ver que pensarían si ellos hubieran sido engañados como lo fui yo, no pensarían lo mismo , pero como se los hacía entender porque parecían ciegos!

"Bueno kurt en vista de que no vinieron ni Wes ni David tú tendrás que dormir con Blaine y Tina Con Quinn" dijeron todos al unísono

"Eso no será necesario chicos yo traje mi propia tienda de campaña y Blaine la suya así que cada quién puede dormir en la suya" dijo castaño

"Ah noooo Kurt se supone que todos tenemos que tener un compañero para que sea más divertido , así que tú dormirás con Blaine te guste o no , la única manera en que no compartieras la tienda de campaña es que llegara alguien más" dijo tajantemente Rachel

Kurt estaba que echaba chispas del coraje, sus puños los tenía a sus costados tan apretados que casi se volvían blancos , sin querer gritarle a la castaña, se dio la vuelta y caminó al área donde se rentaban las palapas, quedaba algo retirado pero no le importó lo que en ese momento necesita era calmarse y estar lejos de los que se suponen son sus amigos y deberían de comprender su negativa.

Tomó asiento en la única palapa desocupada que se encontraba al lado de un chico que al parecer estaba dormido porque tenía un sombrero en su cara , se sentó y rápidamente comenzó a relajarse, no había prestado atención al chico a su lado hasta que el silencio se rompió cuando el celular del chico comenzó a sonar.

El ojiazul no hubiera prestado ninguna atención a la llamada del chico sino fuera porque en el momento en que respondió reconoció su voz.

"Bueno, si mamá estaba dormido" respondió un castaño alto y de ojos verdes

"No podía ser !" pensó Kurt, el chico a su lado era nada más y nada menos que _SEBASTIAN._

Este día había comenzado bien y en un momento se había tornado horrible hasta que vio la solución a su problema, Sebastián sería su compañero en la tienda de campaña y lo tendría que convencer a como diera lugar para que se quedara el fin de semana, el ojiazul sonrió porque si todos querían que pasara un mal rato al ser el compañero de Blaine él sería quien les haría pasar un fin de semana no muy agradable al traer a Sebastián quién se caracterizaba por ser arrogante y odioso, pero prefería eso a pasar la noche con Blaine.

Sólo había un pequeño problema Sebastián y él no eran amigos, así que no tenía idea que podría ofrecerle para convencerlo, pero bueno él era Kurt Elizabeth Hummel y para él no había imposibles .

En cuanto terminó la llamada un Kurt muy sonriente se sentó a los pies de la silla de playa en la que estaba Sebastián dispuesto a negociar.

" ¿Acaso estoy teniendo una pesadilla?" preguntó Sebastián

"Si es porque te estoy viendo , creo que sí" respondió Kurt

"muy chistosito princesa" replicó el ojiverde sentándose y empujado a kurt con sus piernas para que callera de la silla y riendo cuando lo vió caer

"aaaiiiii" sólo alcanzó a gritar el ojiazul cuando cayó a la arena caliente

"eso sí es gracioso lady Hummel" rió Sebastián

Kurt hizo acopió de toda su paciencia para no gritarle y saltarle encima a Sebastián , primero tenía que convencerlo de que se quedara el fin de semana como su compañero en la playa y ya luego se vengaría de él por haberlo tirado.

"Ok si esto es tú manera de divertirte es pésima, pero yo tengo una mejor idea de diversión una que de seguro disfrutarás mucho Sebastián" dijo sonriendo diabólicamente el ojiazul

A Sebastián no le interesaba lo que pudiera decirle Kurt pero cuando vió esa maligna sonrisa hizo que su piel se pusiera como de gallina y se excitara, al parecer Kurt no era el chico bueno e inocente que creía tal vez era alguien apasionado no sólo en lo que hacía sino en la cama y eso sí le interesaba averiguarlo.

"Ok dime como puedo divertirme" replicó el ojiverde

"Necesito que seas mi pareja este fin de semana aquí en la playa y tú podrás divertirte haciéndole bromas a todos los de New Directions así como a Jeff y Nick que también están aquí" propuso kurt

"Noooo, no es tan divertido, yo paso" dijo Sebastián

"Mira necesito que seas mi pareja, no quiero estar en la misma tienda de campaña con Blaine, él y yo ya no somos novios, si quieres saber porque? La razón es que lo atrapé siéndome infiel y aún me duele, todos quieren juntarnos y ya estoy cansado de eso, así que si me ayudas te doy lo que me pidas, ¿ Que dices? " terminó el castaño

"Me das lo que te pida Kurt" preguntó Sebastián

"Sí, lo que quieras siempre y cuando sea algo razonable y no algo imposible" respondió Kurt

"mmmm pensó por un momento el ojiverde, sí es algo razonable" dijo en voz alta

"Entonces que sería Sebastián" dijo Kurt mirando muy serio a Sebastián

El ojiverde dio esa sonrisa burlona a Kurt y respondió:

"Quiero una noche contigo" dijo el ojiverde

"Ok tendrás tu noche" dijo simplemente el ojiazul sin ponerse a refleccionar que pasar una noche con Sebastián no era precisamente para ver una película sino para tener sexo, pero estaba tan apurado por decirle a sus amigos que su pareja para dormir en la tienda de campaña era Sebastián en vez de Blaine que ni siquiera lo pensó.

Sebastián asintió muy contento poniéndose de pie para dejarse guiar a donde Kurt lo llevaba.

"Chicos " gritó Kurt , ya llegó mi compañero para dormir este fin de semana

Todos voltearon a ver hacia el castaño para ver quién había llegado acaso sería David que se había recuperado? Pues no , la sorpresa se la llevaron todos en especial Blaine quién ya estaba seguro que dormiría con Kurt y si todo salía bien podría dormir abrazado al castaño.

No necesita que lo presente ya todos lo conocen saluden a Sebastián Smythe.

Diganme que les pareció el primer capítulo que creen que pasará con Blaine.

No olviden dejar su review

Saludos Candy Criss ) Agar )


	2. Chapter 2

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen sólo mi imaginación, este es un universo alterno, chico por chico, .

Este capítulo va dedicado a los que me dejaron review en el capítulo anterior:

**_Klaine Anderon Hummel, Darren's Loveeers, Karla Hummel Kiryuu, Miichy CrissColfer y Darckel._**

Gracias a los que le han dado seguir a esta historia como los que la han puesto de favorita ,alerta y autor, y a todos los que leen pero no comentan o no tienen cuenta, si no han comentado los invito a hacerlo para conocer que piensan de esta idea.

Ahora si a leer!

**_UN AMOR INESPERADO_**

**_CAPITULO 2_**

"No puedes cambiar de compañero kurt " dijo Finn

"Claro que puedo cambiar de compañero , hace rato Rachel dijo que si llegaba alguien más podría ser mi compañero y pues llegó Sebastian así que él será mi compañero en la tienda de campaña y Blaine se queda en la suya" dijo Kurt como si fuera muy natural que Sebastián llegara para pasar el rato con ellos.

"A ver princesa muéstrame nuestros aposentos" dijo el ojiverde

"Oye ¡! No puedes llamar a Kurt princesa sólo yo puedo" gritó enojado Puck

" ¿ Acaso la palabra princesa la tienes registrada y tengo que pagarte derechos de autor? Preguntó el castaño de ojos verdes a Noah

Puck se rascó la nuca pensando y luego respondió "NO" pero aún así sólo yo le digo princesa.

"Pues entonces déjame informarte que ya no eres el único" respondió Sebastián pasando su brazo por los hombros de Kurt para acercarlo más a él.

Ante esa acción Blaine se puso muy celoso no podía evitar sentir celos, quién se creía Sebastián para abrazar así como así a SU CASTAÑO claro por el momento no eran novios pero estaba muy seguro que pronto lo volverían hacer, sin pensarlo se paró y retiró el brazo del ojiverde de los hombros de Kurt violentamente aventando su brazo hacia atrás, sorprendiendo a todos por su actuar.

"Hey! ¿Que te pasa Blaine ?" dijo enojado Sebastián

"Me pasa que me molesta que abraces a Kurt así, EL no es tu novio ni una de tus conquistas así que evita tocarlo o voy a romperte la cara" gruño furioso el moreno

El ojiverde sonrió de lado ante la amenaza del moreno, vaya que se iba a divertir al sacar el lado agresivo del moreno y al final del fin de semana iba a coronarlo todo con la cereza del pastel , pasando una deliciosa noche de sexo con Kurt, si Blaine se ponía así de posesivo con el castaño era por algo y él lo iba a averiguar muy pronto, volteó a ver al ojiazul para ver su reacción a esta escenita y cuál fue su sorpresa al notar que Kurt levantaba su brazo y lo pasaba no por sus hombros sino por su cintura haciendo esto sin quitar su vista del pelinegro.

"Tú no tienes derecho a gritarle a Sebastián porque me abrace, por si no te acuerdas tú y yo ya no somos novios y soy libre de pasar mi tiempo con quién quiera y como quiera Blaine, no se te olvide que ahora sólo somos amigos" terminó de hablar Kurt bastante molesto.

"Ya lo escuchaste hobbit así que mejor vete a sentar y déjanos en paz" dijo Sebastian levantando su mano haciendo un gesto con ella de que se fuera.

Blaine no podía creer que Kurt permitiera que Sebastián lo abrazara así y que a él lo hubiera dejado en ridículo por querer hacer que el otro lo respetara, pero aún así pensó :

"_Aquí estoy yo para defenderte amor, aunque no quieras, voy a luchar por ti kurt y no volveré a defraudarte_".

Después de ese incidente Kurt llevó a Sebastián a su tienda de campaña para que viera donde dormirían.

" No es muy grande princesa pero si le vemos el lado bueno estaremos muy juntitos y apretaditos" dijo Sebastián

Kurt ante esa mención arrugó su cara porque eso era algo que no deseaba .

"Es broma Kurtie relájate sólo quería hacerte una broma" replicó el ojiverde pellizcando ambas mejilas del ojiazul sonriendo muy complacido al ver que su pellizco se había marcado en esa piel lechosa, si así se marcaban sus mejillas de seguro su cuerpo sería igual ,todo un lienzo en el cual podría crear muchas figuras.

Después del incidente de la mañana el día transcurrió muy rápido y divertido, jugaron a jalar la cuerda chicas contra chicos , las que ganaron fueron las chicas quiénes les dieron tremenda revolcada en la arena a los chicos.

Finn y Puck jugaron a lanzar el freezbe muy divertidos entreteniéndose por mucho tiempo así, Sugar enterró en la arena a Artie para después tomarle muchas fotos y subirlas al facebook , twitter e instagram para que las vieran sus contactos.

Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, Tina, Santana , Brittany y Laurent estuvieron jugando a aventarse el agua como si fueran niñas pequeñas para luego hacer competencias a ver quién ganaba más.

Sam, Nick y Jeff jugaban a hacer interpretaciones de sus personajes favoritos mientras Blaine miraba atentamente todo lo que hacían Kurt y Sebastián.

"Blaine no deja de mirarnos Kurt" dijo Sebastián quién estaba de frente al castaño dentro de la playa, el agua les daba más arriba de su cintura , el mar los aventaba quedando muy cerca uno del otro.

"Y que hace" preguntó el castaño

"Solo mirarme con coraje y odio" río a carcajadas el ojiverde por lo gracioso de la situación, jamás se imaginó encontrarse en esa situación dándole celos a alguien y menos al moreno por el que alguna vez tuvo interés.

"Me alegra que esté celoso, no es que quiera vengarme pero debería de sentir un poco lo que yo cuando lo ví con ese otro chico" dijo el castaño sonando su voz rota y bajando su mirada para evitar que Sebastián viera la lágrima solitaria que bajó por su mejilla.

El castaño de ojos verdes no sabía porque pero se enterneció al ver a Kurt triste, se notaba que el moreno lo había lastimado mucho, sin pensarlo puso su mano bajo su barbilla para levantar su cara y plantar un tierno beso que le transmitiera consuelo, algo que logró porque el ojiazul correspondió al beso y sonrió.

Cuando se separaron el ojiazul le aventó agua a la cara del ojiverde quién se la regresó y sin más se divirtieron riéndo y pasando una tarde verdaderamente agradable, casi como si fueran amigos.

Blaine vió como el ojiverde se inclinó a besar al castaño y sintió unos celos feroces, en ese momento se paró dispuesto a golpear al ojiverde pero Sam Nick y Jeff lo detuvieron de cometer una imprudencia , pero ni Kurt ni Seb se dieron cuenta de eso.

Cuando llegó la noche comenzaron a preparar la cena, como era de esperarse los que estaban en parejas románticas prepararon para su pareja como Puck que le preparaba a Laurent unas ricas tortas mientras la chica comía unos chocolate que decía no tenían buen sabor pero aún así se los acabó, Sam preparaba una ensalada a Mercedes y Mercedes le preparaba a Sam una rica hamburguesa con papas.

Rachel preparó para ella y para Finn tres hamburguesas con papas fritas, Quinn , Tina y Sugar prepararon cada una su hamburguesa, Jeff preparó para él y para Nick no sólo unas hamburguesas sino también sirvió una rebanada de pastel de chocolate para cada uno, Kurt ya tenía lista su ensalada cheff pero le preparó a Artie y a Sebastián su hamburguesa , en eso estaba cuando el ojiverde se acercó por detrás de él y lo abrazó por la cintura poniendo su barbilla en el hombro izquierdo del castaño quién se tensó un poco por esa proximidad tan íntima , esa incomodidad se esfumó rápidamente cuando Sebastián separó uno de sus brazos de la cintura de Kurt para tomar de la mesa una rebanada de tomate y darle un mordisco para luego darle la otra mitad a él.

A continuación el ojiverde le dio un beso rápido a kurt alejándose para tomar unos refrescos de la hielera.

Kurt estaba muy sorprendido por la actitud del Warbler , desde que lo conocía había sido burlón, arrogante , grosero , sarcástico y ahora se estaba comportando amable con él y era raro pero le agradaba, al menos no tenía que soportar a sus amigos con su insistencia de que regrese con Blaine y el mal comportamiento del Sebastián por lo que estaba pasando un muy buen tiempo.

El pelinegro vió que Kurt estaba preparando más de una hamburguesa y suposo que era para él y la otra para Artie así que se acercó para tomarla pero en cuanto tocó el plato el castaño lo retiró.

"Iba a tomar mi plato Kurt" dijo Blaine sorprendido al serle arrebatado su plato

"Esta hamburguesa es para Sebastián no tuya Blaine" respondió el castaño un poco apenado de que Blaine creyera que le había preparado una .

"Y la otra" volvió a preguntar el moreno

"Es para Artie" replicó el castaño "Tú sabes que con su silla es difícil que pueda acercarse hasta acá así que le preparé una".

"Puedes prepararte la tuya Blaine, yo ya terminé" musitó el castaño

"Sí, gracias, voy a preparar la mía" susurró el pelinegro tan bajito que el castaño casi no lo escuchó.

El castaño se alejó de la mesa donde estaba la comida para entregarle la suya a Artie quién le agradeció su amabilidad para luego dirigirse a la mesa donde ya lo estaba esperando Sebastián.

Los dos comieron sus respectivas comidas mientras platicaban muy relajados, sin hacer caso de los cuchicheos de los otros por verlos así de relajados.

"Gracias por prepararme de cenar princesa" dijo amablemente el Warbler "estuvo muy rica"

"De nada Seb" respondió el castaño

A Sebastián le gustó como sonó su nombre abreviado en los labios del castaño , le estaba gustando ser amable con él porque podía conocerlo como no podía antes.

Todos se despidieron para irse a dormir.

Cuando entraron a su tienda de campaña Kurt se dio cuenta que como no fueron a casa de Seb sólo tenían su bolsa de dormir y ahora tendrían que compartirla, así que en vez de molestarse sólo suspiró y se dijo así mismo que sólo sería por dos noches.

"Seb vamos a tener que compartir mi bolsa de dormir porque nunca fuimos a tu casa y ya es muy tarde para ir" dijo el castaño

"Ok por mí esta bien, no es como si fuera la primera vez que duermo con alguien" respondió el Warbler

"Muy bien igual yo" dijo Kurt

Sebastián enseguida comenzó a desvertirse hasta quedar únicamente con sus bóxers y acostándose en su lado de la bolsa de dormir la cual habían abierto por completo para poder extenderla y dormir sobre ella.

Kurt se acostó con su short y su playera sin mangas ni en sus sueños iba a desvertirse enfrente de Sebastián, ya era mucho tener que dormir con él como para todavía que lo viera casi desnudo. Bueno en el día lo había visto con su traje de baño pero no era muy corto además de que uso una playera para playa de esas que se pegan al cuerpo y no dejan nada a la imaginación, pero aquí en la tienda de campaña era diferete, así que decidió dormirse con el short que se puso después de bañarse y su playera.

"Ahhh noo, tú no puedes dormir así, no vas a descansar, a ver déjame te ayudo a desvertirte" dijo Sebastián poniéndose de rodillas a un lado del castaño

"levanta los brazos, ánda" decía Seb

"Noooo, déjame Seb, así me voy a dormir" dijo el ojiazul

"Claro que no" y sin más Sebastián le dio un jalón hacia arriba a la playera de Kurt para quitársela , después se inclinó y jaló el short del castaño trayéndose con él su ropa interior, dejándolo ver los blancos glúteos del ojiazul.

Sebastián había visto el trasero del castaño en esos pantalones entallados que usaba y sabía que estaba bien dotado pero verlos así y de frente era mucho mejor, sin pensar trato de tocárlos pero el ojiazul le dio un manazo que hizo que alejara su mano pero no hizo que se fuera su excitación una que notó rápidamente el castaño haciendo que se sonrojara.

Afuera todo ya estaba en silencio por eso los demás escucharon el alboroto en la tienda de campaña que compartían los dos castaños.

No tenían idea que pasaba hasta que oyeron

" ¡ NO TIENES PORQUE DESNUDARME BRUTO! " gritó Kurt

Woow será que Blaine ahora sí golpea a Sebastián?

Será que habrá acción en la tienda de campaña de Seb y Kurt? Eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo.

Saludos y besos

Candy Criss = Agar =


	3. Chapter 3

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen sólo mi imaginación este es un universo chico por chico.

Agradezco a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo para comentar , seguir, dar alerta, favoritos y agregarme como autor favorito.

Respondo a todos los que dejan sus comentarios por aquí por face, twitter o en el capitulo.

**_Isse Deluna_** que gusto encontrarte también en esta nueva historia y creo que todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron llegar a Sebastián al fin de semana y más cuando supieron que era para ser compañero de Kurt. Y no te preocupes muy pronto también leeremos a Seb celoso.

Sin más que decir leer!

**_UN AMOR INESPERADO_**

**_CAPITULO 3_**

Blaine salió corriendo de su tienda de campaña disparado como un rayo y antes de que alguien más hubiera siquiera salido de su tienda de campaña el moreno ya estaba abriendo el cierre de la tienda de los castaños, como no podía abrirla la rasgó entrando y enfureciéndose más ante lo que vió.

Cuando Kurt gritó " **_NO TIENES_** **_PORQUE DESNUDARME BRUTO_**" lo gritó no porque Sebastián tuviera la intención de hacerlo sino porque al tratar de quitarle el short jaló demasiado fuerte que se vino con todo y sus bóxers, lo bueno es que sólo se bajó de la parte de atrás mostrando sus glúteos y no del frente porque eso si hubiera sido mucho más vergonzoso de lo que había sucedido.

Sebastián se disculpó por intentar tocarlo y rápidamente se inclinó sobre el castaño para poder subirle sus bóxers y su short entrando en ese preciso momento el moreno quién al verlos creyó que se estaba propasando con el ojiazul porque en cuanto trató de entrar sin querer lo empujó con uno de sus pies y el ojiverde cayó encima del castaño haciendo parecer la escena mucho más sexosa de lo que era porque sólo estaba usando un bóxers apretados.

Blaine se avalanzó sobre el ojiverde empujándolo a un lado del castaño y dándole una patada muy fuerte en el estómago que hizo al warbler gemir de dolor .

El castaño se asustó mucho ante la reacción del moreno ya que nunca había visto así de enojado a Blaine y tuvo miedo de que fuera a romperle algún hueso o algo más a Sebastián por lo que se paró y se interpuso entre Blaine y Sebastián deteniendo así la golpiza que se estaba llevando el ojiverde quién no tuvo ni tiempo de meter las manos.

"**_Vete de aquí Blaine_**" gritó kurt

"**_NO, este infeliz se estaba propasando contigo y yo voy a enseñarle a respetarte amor_**" respondió el moreno, avanzando para poder seguir dándole una paliza al ojiverde, pero Kurt lo tomó de los hombros para detenerlo.

Cuando el ojiazul escuchó que el pelinegro lo llamó amor se dio cuenta que reaccionó así porque estaba celoso de Sebastián y porque aún sentía que él le pertenecía, respiró hondo para poder calmarse y poder hablar.

"**_Blaine yo no soy tu amor, deja de decirme asi_**" dijo el castaño

"**_Pero yo te amo Kurt y quiero que regreses conmigo_** " decía Blaine intentando tomar de la cintura al castaño pero sin lograrlo porque Kurt alejó las manos de éste.

"**_Perdóname por lo que te hice, sé que cometí un error y no lo volveré hacer, te necesito en mi vida sin ti me siento perdido mi amo_**r" replicó el moreno tratando de inclinarse para besar al castaño quién alcanzó a voltear su cara para ser besado en su mejilla.

"**_Lo nuestro es imposible yo no confío en ti y si regresaramos siempre tendría el temor de que volvieras a engañarme , yo no puedo vivir así, lo siento Blaine_**" dijo el ojiazul

**"Pero** **_yo te amo y tú me amas ¿porque no podemos intentarlo?_**" dijo más fuerte por la impotencia el moreno.

Todos habían llegado a la tienda de Sebastián y de Kurt y escucharon todo el alboroto que provoco el pelinegro , encontrando todavía en el piso a Sebastián .

"**_Vete_** **_Blaine si no lo haces ni siquiera seré tu amigo_** " murmuró el castaño dándose vuelta para ayudar a levantarse a Sebastián.

Blaine no quería irse pero Finn y Sam lo sacaron a la fuerza dejando sólos a los castaños.

"**_Disculpa que por mi culpa Blaine te haya golpeado_** " dijo avergonzado el ojiazul

**_"Te duele algo_**" preguntó Kurt "**_Puedo llevarte al hospital si es necesario_**"

"**_No es_** **_para tanto, sólo estoy adolorido_**" respondió el castaño de ojos verdes

Sebastián vió que Kurt se sentía culpable de que lo hubiera golpeado su exnovio así que quiso aligerar el ambiente haciendo una broma.

"**Quién iba** **_a decir que alguien tan bajito iba a tener tanta fuerza_**" río el ojiverde

El ojiazul sonrió ante el comentario de Sebastián "**_No me digas que no sabías que Blaine es muy fuerte, el fué quién creó el club de la lucha cuando llegó a Dalton Seb_**" dijo Kurt sonriendo cuando vió la cara de Sebastián de sorprendido

"**_Quieres decir que si hubiera peleado con él de todas formas hubiera perdido_**" dijo cómicamente el Warbler

"**_OOhh pues_** **_que bueno que mejor no metí las manos así salí menos lastimado" decía_** SEb muy serio y examinando su cuerpo para ver los daños que tenía.

**_"Dime_** **_Kurt esta cara bellísima que parece esculpida por los dioses sufrió algún daño"_** preguntaba el chico castaño de mirada verdosa muy serio señalando su cara porque no había podido encontrar un espejo en donde mirarse.

"**_Estas hablando en serio_**" preguntó Kurt sin poder evitar soltar una carcajada

" ¿**_Que? Porque te riés_**" preguntó el Warbler arrodillándose frente al ojiazul y haciendo un lindo pucherito que encontró adorable el castaño.

Kurt sin pensarlo se inclinó y besó al ojiverde quién enseguida respondió al beso abriendo su boca para poder sentir la lengua del castaño quién chupaba su lengua como todo un experto, haciendo gemir a Sebastián en el beso algo que era muy raro que pasara porque Seb siempre era el que hacía a otros gemir.

Minutos después Kurt rompió el beso y le respondió al Warbler

"**_No tienes nada en tu cara Seb, Blaine sólo te pegó en el estómago y en las piernas_**" dijo el ojiazul

**_"Fiuuuu que bueno_**" fue la respuesta que obtuvo de Sebastián

A pesar de que se besaron y disfrutaron del beso ninguno lo mencionó.

"**_Es mejor_** **_que nos acostemos después de todo el alboroto ya tengo sueño, anda kurt quitate el short para que puedas dormir cómodo" _**

"**Sí**" respondió Kurt

Sebastián apago la lámpara que tenían y todo quedó a obscuras y en silencio al parecer los demás habían logrado controlar a Blaine y mandarlo a dormir.

Tanto Sebastián como Kurt estaban acostados boca arriba viendo al techo hasta que Seb habló :

"**_Kurt_** **_no quiero ser entrometido pero…. Porque terminaron tú y Blaine_**" preguntó el ojiverde con verdadero interés, ya que no comprendía como es que dos personas que era muy obvio que se aman o amaban pudieran romper.

Kurt volteó a ver a Sebastián y suspiró "**En** **_verdad quieres saber_**"

"**_Sí_** " dijo Seb

Kurt volvió a suspirar y comenzó a hablar

Blaine me engañó de la peor manera comenzó Kurt:

FLASH BACK

"_Kurt vienes al cine con nostras" preguntó alegremente Rachel y Mercedes_

_"Lo siento chicas pero hoy no puedo quede de verme con Blaine y aprovecharemos que sus padres no están para tener la casa para nosotros dos" río pícaramente el castaño al imaginarse todo lo que podrían hacer_

_"UUUUUhhhh entonces tendrán acción pillínes" dijo Mercedes haciéndole cosquillas a kurt en el estómago._

_Kurt no respondió sólo asintió con la cabeza, después se despidió de sus amigas para dirigirse a casa de su novio, el castaño llegó a las 5 de la tarde como había quedado con Blaine un día antes, entró con la llave que el pelinegro le había dado para que entrara sin ningún problema, caminó por la sala y la cocina pero no encontró rastro de su novio así que se dirigió a su habitación de donde salían unos gemidos que reconoció como los que hacía Blaine, con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta sientiendo su corazón latir muy aprisa por miedo a lo que encontraría detrás de esa puerta._

_Al abrir la puerta la escena que vió le rompió el corazón, ahí en la habitación se encontraba Blaine de rodillas en sólo sus bóxers dándole sexo oral a un rubio que se encontraba totalmente desnudo y que lucía como un universitario tal vez de unos 23 años , ninguno de los dos lo había visto y Blaine y el rubio gemían sin parar, al tratar de cerrar la puerta la azotó más fuerte de lo que quería siendo en ese momento en que los dos hombres voltearon a verlo._

_Blaine se paró limpiando su boca y corrió a alcanzar a Kurt quién ya había llegado a la planta baja ._

_"Kurt deja que te explique no es lo que parece… bueno sí … pero yo puedo explicarte" decía bastante agitado por lo que hacía como por la carrera que dio por alcanzar al castaño_

_El ojiazul levantó su mano para evitar que siguiera hablando, quería llorar pero no le daría el gusto a Blaine._

_"No son necesarias las explicaciones con lo que vi es más que suficiente para que entienda que me citaste aquí para que los viera y pudieras romper conmigo, hubiera preferido que lo hicieras de la manera tradicional diciéndome que querías terminar , no así de una manera tan humillante" habló el castaño mostrando serenidad aunque por dentro estaba roto._

_"No Kurt yo no quiero terminar contigo, yo te amo, como crees que te citaría para que vieras algo así" replicó el pelinegro_

_"Tú fuiste el que me invitó a esta hora Blaine, así que por eso vine pero creo que estabas tan entretenido con tu "amigo" que te olvidaste por completo que vendría pero no te apures puedes regresar con él yo ya me voy" dijo el castaño dándose la vuelta para caminar a la puerta._

_"Perdoname Kurt, lo que hice no fué porque no te amara es sólo que yo quería saber lo que sentiría estar con alguien más y cuando conocí a Bradley quedé impresionado de que un chico como él se fijara en mí así que nos hemos visto en varias ocasiones pero ahora mismo le diré que lo nuestro se acabó , te prometo , no , te juró que no lo veré más" dijo desesperado el moreno al ver la cara de tristeza y decepción de Kurt_

_"Así que se han visto en varias ocasiones" susurró el castaño sin fuerzas_

_Blaine quiso abrazar a Kurt para consolarlo pero el castaño sólo retrocedió alejándose de él, sentía asco de que pudiera tocarlo con esas manos que tocaron a otro hombre._

_"Perdóname Kurt" comenzó a llorar Blaine"_

_"Te perdono Blaine" respondió el ojiazul_

_"En serio me perdonas, gracias Kurt" el moreno sonrió de oreja a oreja e iba a hablar más cuando el castaño habló_

_"Sí te perdono, te deseo lo mejor y que seas muy feliz Blaine , adiós" terminó el castaño y sin esperar más se fue subiendo rápidamente a su carro._

_Blaine se quedó en su lugar no comprendiendo las palabras del castaño hasta que entendió que había terminado con él, cuando reaccionó corrió a donde estaba estacionado el carro de Kurt pero cuando llegó el auto ya no estaba y se perdía su visibilidad a lo lejos._

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

Cuando terminó el relato el castaño estaba llorando inconsolablemente , el recordar todo lo había hecho revivir no sólo la traición sino su dolor.

El otro castaño alto estaba arrepentido de haberle preguntado no quería ver llorar a Kurt prefería verlo fuerte y respondiendo a todas sus burlas y no así.

No sabía que decirle para consolarlo así que se acercó a kurt quién lloraba boca abajo en su almohada mientras el lo abrazó y acariciaba su espalda tratando de brindarle consuelo.

Después de un rato los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos y abrazados.

A la mañana siguiente Kurt despertó primero y se quedó observando a Sebastián dormir un rato hasta que el Warbler abrió los ojos.

"**_Soy_** **_tan bello que no podías dejar de mirarme_**" se burló Seb

"**_Si eres bello pero no te miraba por eso_**" dijo Kurt también sonriendo

"¡**_Ah no! Y entonces porque_**?" dijo Sebastián mientras se estiraba como un gatito

"**_Por lo de anoche , quería agradecerte que trataras de consolarme sin decir nada , odio que todos me digan que pronto pasara o que no pasa nada, Gracias_**" dijo sinceramente Kurt

"**_De nada, cuando quieras aquí estoy para ser tu hombro en el cual desahogarte o ser tu abrazador profesional_**" habló Sebastián levantando una mano y acariciando la mejilla del castaño con su dorso después de unos segundos besó a kurt dulce y tiernamente , ambos sintieron el beso natural besándose durante otros minutos más.

"**_Kurt se que tú ruptura con Blaine es reciente y fue dolorosa, que tal vez no estés listo para iniciar una relación pero me gustaría que aceptaras salir conmigo, me haces sentir muy bien cuando estoy contigo, se que no nos conocemos mucho pero el día de ayer te conocí más y me gusta como eres, que dices? Me dás una oportunidad_**"

Bueno que piensan de Blaine lo odian lo aman?

Creen que Kurt acepte salir con Sebastián y si lo hace como reaccionará Blaine?

Muy pronto leeremos a Seb celoso.

Besos

Candy Criss =Agar=


	4. Chapter 4

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen sólo mi imaginación, este es un universo alterno chico x chico y Mpreg porque muchos lo han pedido.

Gracias a todos los que han dado seguir, alerta, favorito autor y a todos a los que se toman un momento para comentar para todos ustedes un beso.

**_NOTA DE AUTOR_** Es este fic Sebastián y Kurt tienen 18 años y Blaine 17, aquí Dave nunca quiso suicidarse así que cuando Kurt regreso a Mckinley se disculpó con él y crearon poco a poco una amistad.

Este fic tendrá alrededor de 15 capítulos en caso de que fueran más yo les avisaría.

**Isse DeLuna: Aquí verás celoso a Sebastián y es un gusto saber que contaré con tus reviews.**

Sin nada más que decir a leer!

**_UN AMOR INESPERADO_**

**_CAPITULO 4_**

**_" ¿Entonces que dices Kurt, me das una oportunidad ?"_** preguntó Sebastián

Kurt no lo pensó mucho " **_Sí Seb quiero darme una oportunidad contigo_**" sonrío alegremente el castaño

"**_Al menos contigo ya sé que puedo esperar_** " sonrió aun más grande ante la cara que hizo el ojiverde

"**_Wooww Kurt no sé si sentirme halagado u ofendido_** **_con_** **_tu comentario_**" respondió el Warbler cómicamente poniendo una mano en su frente y la otra en su corazón fingiendo estar ofendido

"**_Bueno Seb tienes que reconocer que tú fama no te hace parecer el príncipe de los cuentos de hadas sino el villano y no lo digo porque te acuestes con un chico cada noche sino porque los villanos al principio de la película son muy guapos" _**dijo Kurt tratando de hacerle un cumplido al Warbler algo que pareciera gracioso pero sin ofenderlo porque Sebastián era muy guapo.

"**_Mi fama_** **_no es la mejor pero prometo no ser un total imbécil contigo_** **_Kurt_**" replicó Sebastián levantándose un poco para besar los dulces labios del castaño.

"**_Como aceptaste darme una oportunidad eso quiere decir que eres mi novio_**?" preguntó queriendo estar seguro el Warbler

"**_Correcto Seb somos novios_**" respondió el ojiazul

El ojiverde al estar muy seguro que Kurt era su novio se puso a dar de saltos y a hacer un baile algo extraño enfrente de él causando que el ojiazul riera feliz por la reacción del otro castaño.

"**_Tengo que llamarle a mi mamá y decirle que ya tengo novio_**" Sebastián se agachó a donde estaba la bolsa de dormir enrrollada porque ahí había puesto su celular sin darse cuenta que Kurt frunció el ceño por encontrar lindo y raro que el castaño quisiera llamar a su madre para darle la noticia sobre todo porque no era una reacción que hubiera esperado de él; al parecer Sebastian tenía su lado romántico y deseaba conocerlo.

Sebastián marcó un número en su celular y a los pocos segundos le respondieron:

"**_Buenos días mamá_**" saludo el Warbler muy entusiasmado

" _Sebastián eres tú hijo_ ? **_Sí soy yo madre_**"

"**_Porque preguntas como si fuera raro que te llame_**" cuestionó el ojiverde

"_No es que sea raro hijo, lo raro es que estés despierto en vacaciones a las 8 de la mañana" _dijo sorprendida Elisa la madre de Sebastián

_"__**Bueno eso tiene una explicación que no me vas a creer cuando te cuente madre"**_

**_"_**_No me digas que incendiaste la casa Sebastian " gritó Elisa_

_"__**NOOOOO mamá, ya te dije que aquella vez fue un corto circuito y yo no tuve la culpa de que comenzara el incendio y tuvieran que llegar los bomberos" **_murmuró el castaño de mirada verdosa

"_Entonces que sucedió para que tú ya estes despierto" pre_guntó Elisa con miedo a escuchar la respuesta de su hijo

"**_Yaaaa mamáaa déja que te diga_**"

"_Ok te escucho bebé_"

"**_mamá! No soy un bebé" _**repondió seb haciendo un puchero por como su madre lo había llamado, lo bueno es que kurt no había escuchado

"**_Tengo novio_**" gritó eufórico Sebastián

"_Que tú quéee_?" estaba en shock Elisa

"**_Que tengo novio_**, repitió el Warbler

"_Si es una broma Sebastián Smythe no te mandaré dinero en todo el verano, no puedes jugar con mis sentimientos así hijo_"

"**_Es verdad mamá y para que me creas te voy a pasar a mi novio_**" orgullosamente le pasó el teléfono a Kurt

Kurt veía con mucha gracia como Sebastián trataba de convencer a su madre de que era verdad que tenía un novio, al parecer la madre del ojiverde no lo creía posible.

"**_Buenos días señora Smythe habla Kurt el novio de Seb_**" educadamente saludo el castaño

"_AAAAAAHHHHHHH_" fue la respuesta al otro lado del teléfono , el ojiazul tuvo que retirar el celular de su oído porque casi queda sordo con ese grito.

_"Liam tienes que despertar cariño, no vas a creer con quién estoy hablando_" hablaba apresuradamente la mujer

"_Liam despiertaaaaa_" gritó Elisa a su marido

"_Porque tanto escándalo mujer_" preguntó roncamente el hombre quién acaba de despertar por los gritos de su mujer

"_Estoy hablando con el novio de nuestro bebé, ¡!escuchaste! nuestro pequeñito al fin tiene novio"_ decía llorando Elisa

"**_No te creo, a ver dame ese teléfono_**" dijo Liam

"_Bueno quién habla_" preguntó Liam incrédulo

"_Buenos días señor Smythe son Kurt el novio de Sebastián_"

"AAAAAHHHHHH Elisa Elisa tienes razón nuestro bebé tiene novio AAAAHHH" el padre de Seb también gritaban para unirse a los gritos de felicidad de su esposa

El castaño escuchaba atravez del teléfono como se caían cosas y como los padres de su ahora novio gritaban y lloraban de felicidad, en vez de que le molestara lo encontró verdaderamente adorable al parecer todos los Smythe no eran como se los había imaginado.

Los padres de Sebastián daban gracias al cielo de que sus oraciones habían sido escuchadas y su hijo tuviera su primer novio.

El ojiverde le pidió el teléfono a su novio para poder hablar con sus padres y aclararles cualquier duda que tuvieran , el castaño iba a hablar pero fué interrumpido por Rachel quién le pedía que saliera un momento, dejando a su ahora novio Sebastián hablando muy feliz con sus padres.

"**_Buenos días Rachel que pasó_**" preguntó Kurt con una gran sonrisa que no podía borrar de su cara

"**_Acaba_** **_de llegar Dave y está preguntando por ti además de que te trajo un regalito_**" dijo la morena muy sonriente, desde que kurt había roto con Blaine ella quería emparejarlo con alguien para que le mostrara al moreno que otro hombre podía fijarse en el castaño y no sólo él.

"**_Entonces vamos_**" caminaron los dos dirigiéndose al estacionamiento de la playa

Kurt y Rachel vieron como Dave bajaba sus cosas de su auto y las ponía en el piso para sacar 4 pays y caminar con ellos directo a donde se encontraban ellos.

"**_Hola Dave que gusto que si pudiste venir_**" saludo el castaño

Dave en cuanto vio al ojiazul le brillaron sus ojos de emoción

"**_Hola_** **_Kurt sé que te gusta mucho el pay de queso y me tomé la libertad de traerte uno" _** Dave le mostró al castaño el pay y sintiéndose muy feliz porque vió que ese detalle había emocionado al bello niño frente a él.

**_"Adoro el pay de queso Dave muchas gracias no te hubieras molestado, pero hay que esconderlo porque si los demás lo ven se lo acabarán_**" dijo Kurt

"**_No tienes porque esconderlo Kurt yo traje 3 pays más para los demás"_** contestó el jugador de futbol

"**_AAAyyy eres un amor Dave muchas gracias_**" el castaño de la emoción de no tener que compartir su pay abrazó al jugar y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo sonrojar al chico.

Blaine salió de su tienda de campaña y vio todo lo que sucedía entre Dave y Kurt pero sólo rodó los ojos al ver la escena porque sabía que su castaño jamás se fijaría en Dave así este hiciera lo que hiciera.

Pero Blaine no fue el único que vio esa escena sino también Sebastián que no le agradó para nada ver como otro chico le obsequiaba a su novio pays o pasteles o lo que fuere así que caminó directo hacia ellos y abrazó por detrás a Kurt besándolo en su cuello quién por estar de espaldas no había visto que se acercaba el ojiverde.

Dave se sorprendió al ver a Sebastián ahí pero más al verlo abrazar a Kurt a quién en vez de aventarlo o gritarle simplemente puso un brazo sobre los del otro chico y el otro lo levantó a la altura de la mejilla de Sebastián y lo besó, un beso de piquito pero al final de cuentas fue un beso, y no perdió de vista que el Warbler ese sonrió después del beso ante la evidente molestia de Dave al verlos besarse.

Dave sintió su corazón romperse al ver que nuevamente había perdido la oportunidad de conquistar el castaño porque al parecer ya tenía un nuevo interés amoroso del cual no tenia ni idea de cuando sucedió.

Blaine no sentía celos de Dave pero si de Sebastián así que cuando lo vio como se acercaba para abrazarlo y para colmo besarlo porque aunque vio que Kurt inició el beso su mente no registró eso sino que Seb lo había besado y no pudo controlar sus celos por lo que corrió para separarlos pero en esta ocasión aunque el Warbler no lo había visto venir si estaba más que listo para golpear al moreno ya que un día antes se había quedado con las ganas y si el pelinegro creía que lo iba a vencer estaba equivocado porque Sebastián era cinta de negra en Karate sabiendo perfectamente defenderse.

Los dos chicos peleaban con los puños dando y recibiendo golpes por igual, Kurt trató de separlos pero Dave se lo impidó por temor a que lo lastimaran así que él junto con Finn y Puck que llegaron corriendo lograron separlos.

"No vuelvas a tocar a Kurt" gritó enfurecido el pelinegro quién tenía los ojos llenos de furia

"Voy a tocar a Kurt cuantas veces quiera que para eso es mi novio" respondió Sebastián y escupiendo algo de sangre de la boca

"Eres un mentiroso MI KURT jamás se rebajaría a ser tu novio" burlonamente respondió el moreno

"Te equivocas Blaine estar con Sebastián no es rebajarme y estoy muy feliz de anunciarte a ti y a todos que Sebastián y yo somos novios".

Quién más además de mí está contento porque Kurt ya es novio de Seb?

Los papás de Seb son unos adorados, no podían creer que su hijo ya tuviera novio!.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios y me hace muy feliz ver lo que piensan de la historia.

Saludos y besos

Candy Criss = Agar=


	5. Chapter 5

**_G_**lee ni sus personajes me pertenecen sólo mi imaginación , éste es un universo alterno, chicox chico y Mpreg porque muchos lo pidieron.

No quedé muy conforme con el capítulo pero espero sea de su agrado.

Gracias a todos los que comentan , siguen ,agregan a favorito, a autor y a todo, adoro que comenten y más poder responderles sus dudas.

**_NOTA DE AUTOR: El fin de semana no actualizaré el fic porque comenzaré a escribir el final de mi otro fic que es Traición que publicaré el martes, pero el lunes con mucho gusto por aquí estaré actualizando otra vez, disfruten de su fin de semana, besos._**

Este capítulo está dedicado para los que comentaron en el capítulo anterior:

**_Miichy CrissColfer, Isse DeLuna, darrencito, Jade, Aoi-Hataken.n26, darckel, SmillerKlaine, Gabriela Cruz, Darren's Loveeer, Katycrisscolfer, eva-margarita y Bonamore, Luz de Luna._**

**_Jade_** : Es un gusto saber que te gusta mi fic y sé que quieres que no cambie mucho a los personajes pero es necesario pero te aseguro que Blaine también tendrá un final feliz sólo hay que esperar. Gracias por comentar

**_Isse DeLuna: _** Yo también amo a Seb celoso, a ver que te parecen aquí los celos de nuestro Seby. saludos

Luz de Luna que alegría que te guste mi fic

**_UN INESPERADO AMOR _**

**_CAPITULO 5_**

Todos estaban en shock nadie podía creer que Kurt estuviera diciendo la verdad, como iban a creer que era novio del suricato ése quién siempre se había burlado de él, quién quiso quitarle a su novio.

"Kurt no tienes que inventar que es tu novio para que no le pegue Blaine" dijo Rachel

"No es ninguna mentira Rach, Sebastián desde hace una hora es mi novio y si no les parece lo siento mucho porque no pienso cambiar de opinión" dijo muy serio kurt

Blaine quiso parecer el chico comprensivo así que fue el primero que le dió su apoyo a Kurt con su relación de noviazgo con Sebastián no porque fuera comprensivo sino que la verdadera razón era que conociendo la fama del ojiverde estaba completamente seguro muy pronto engañaría a Kurt o lo dejaría cuando tuviera sexo con él y cuando sucediera eso ahí estaría él como el amigo comprensivo que dejaría que llorara en su hombro quién lo consolaría y ahí en ese preciso momento Kurt comprendería que él era el único para él.

Tenía que fingir muy bien porque era muy obvio que si había golpeado a Sebastián había sido por celos y talvez nadie creería que ahora era feliz por Kurt y menos cuando todo ese mes había tratado de reconquistarlo , pero aún así lo intentaría .

"Kurt yo quiero tú felicidad y si crees que Sebastián lo es te apoyo" dijo el moreno

Los castaños ya estaban alejándose cuando Blaine habló, los dos se dieron vuelta mostrando una gran sorpresa en su cara.

"Lo dices en serio Blaine" preguntó algo incrédulo Kurt

"Sí Kurt, siento no haberte podido hacer feliz" decía el moreno mostrando una cara de sinceridad que realmente no tenía.

"Si Blaine no tiene problemas en que ustedes sean novios yo tampoco" dijo Puck levantándo su puño para golpearlo con el del ojiverde .

Uno a uno fueron sonriendo y dando la bienvenida al ojiverde al grupo del castaño.

Kurt estaba emocionado de que habían aceptado su relación aunque Sebastián no creía en las palabras del moreno, se imaginaba que algo estaba tramando bajo la fachada de buen chico y no estaba errado cuando vió a su novio con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazó fuertemente a Blaine en agradecimiento por apoyarlo en su relación y notó la sonrisa arrogante del moreno al verlo.

"Blaine yo sabía que me apoyarías antes que novios fuimos amigos y con esto me acabas de demostrar que no he perdido a mi amigo" sonrío el ojiazul

"Jamás me perderás Kurt yo siempre estaré cuando me necesites" dijo el pelinegro abrazando fuertemente al castaño pero poniendo sus manos en su espalda baja rozando las puntas de sus dedos el inicio de los glúteos del castaño .

Sebastián no soportó ver a Kurt abrazando a Blaine y menos que éste estuviera toqueteando a su novio tan descarado más porque el ojiazul era tan inocente al creerle al moreno que ni siquiera se dió cuenta que su ex lo estaba tocando de una manera no muy correcta.

El Warbler no necesitó mucho más para acercarse a la pareja y pasar su brazo por el pecho de Kurt jalándolo hacia atrás para pegarlo a su pecho y su otro brazo lo enredó en su cintura hundiendo su cara en el cuello de su novio para respirar su dulce olor , aun se sentía raro que en tan poco tiempo se sintiera tan unido a Kurt y el ver que otro lo tocara o viera como lo hacía Dave o Blaine lo hacían sentirse enfermo.

Kurt sintió cuando era jalado hacía atrás y no se resistió porque supo que era Sebastián, no tenían ni dos horas de ser novios y el castaño ya se estaba dando cuenta que su novio era muy protector de él, un día antes lo había notado pero supuso que era porque quería seguir con la broma pero ahora se daba cuenta que no, Sebastián cuidaba lo suyo y lo cuidaba muy bien. Se sintió feliz al saber que el Warbler lo consideraba importante y sintió una alegría diferente a cuando estaba con Blaine , con él todo era planeado desde besos, caricias y el sexo , cuando se había visto que eso se planeaba? solo se sentía y hacía pero bueno ya estaba acostumbrado a eso con el moreno y ahora con Seb todo sería diferente por lo que esperaba fuera algo lindo.

Después del incidente de la mañana el día transcurrió tranquilo , tanto chicos como chicas hicieron cosas diferentes a las cuales kurt y Seb no prestaron mucha atención porque ellos jugaron a enterrarse en la arena, hicieron castillos , nadaron un rato, Sebastian le hizo cosquillas a kurt hasta que el chico estuvo todo rojo, luego se pusieron a tomarse fotos en diferentes posiciones, en una Sebastián y Kurt se daban un beso mientras el ojiverde estiraba su mano para tomarse la foto, en otra hacían caras graciosas, en otra Seb cargaba a Kurt en su espalda pidiéndole a Mercedes que les tomara la foto y varias fotos más que subieron a sus facebook pero antes de eso los dos chicos cambiaron su estado, pusieron que estaban en una relación :

**_"kurt hummel está en una relación con Sebastián Smythe"_**

Los dos castaños estaban felices de mostrarles a todos que estaban juntos , Kurt escogió la foto donde Seb lo cargaba en su espalda como foto de portada, el ojiverde eligió en la que se daban un beso , los dos la estaban pasando de maravilla que casi se habían olvidado que no estaban solos.

En un momento de la tarde Dave se acercó a platicar con ellos, se portó muy agradable el chico, nunca hizo sentir incómodo a Sebastián pero éste no se separó de kurt para nada dejando siempre una de sus manos sobre las piernas o manos de SU CASTAÑO, para el jugador de futbol no pasó desapercibido lo posesivo de esa acción pero no dijo nada.

Por la noche decidieron jugar la botella todos hicieron un círculo y comenzaron a jugar, los primeros retos eran sencillos Finn tuvo que gritar que amaba a Rachel, Mercedes tuvo que comer cátsup, Santana tenía que bricar durante 15 minutos sin brasier , era algo que a los chicos les emocionó pero Tana no le hizo mucha gracia, después los retos fueron subiendo de intensidad como cuando Brittany tuvo que besar Puck con lengua y todo, los siguientes fueron Artie que tenía que hacerle un chupetón a Rachel cerca de su pecho algo que no le gustó a Finn pero sí a Artie, luego fue el turno de Blaine de besar a Kurt por 5 minutos a lo que Sebastián se negó rotundamente pero todos dijeron que tenía que hacerlo, así que el castaño calmó a su Warbler y besó al moreno que disfrutó de esos 5 minutos quería que sintiera cuanto lo deseaba pero al terminar el beso Kurt lo único que quería era que Seb lo besara y borrara de sus labios los besos del moreno.

Sebastián besó a kurt por varios minutos hasta que Britt gritó que ya no lo besara así o ahí mismo tendrían bebés unicornios, el ojiverde dejó de besar a Kurt no por lo que dijo la rubia sino porque le causó mucha risa.

Más tarde Dave tenía que besar a Kurt y nuevamente el castaño estaba que echaba chispas porque no quería que otro chico besara a su novio pero otra vez el ojiazul lo calmó y besó al jugador por un minuto pero ese beso fue diferente , fue uno muy tierno y dulce, un beso que para Dave significó mucho porque podría guardarlo en su memoria como un recuerdo hermoso , para el castaño de mirada azulada fue lindo darle ese recuerdo a Dave, después de eso Sebastián ya no quiso jugar y se llevó a Kurt con él a su tienda de dormir, platicaron un rato hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

Ese fin de semana fué diferente y único al menos para los nuevos novios Kurt y Sebastián.

Al día siguiente cuando estaban listos para irse Sebastián decidió que no quería cobrarle a kurt por haber pasado el fin de semana con él por que le dijo:

"Amor ven" dijo Sebastián tomando las manos de su castaño para acercarlo a él

"Que pasa Seb" preguntó Kurt

"Recuerdas que cuando me pediste que fuera tu compañero este fin de semana me dijiste que me darias lo que quisiera" dijo el ojiverde

"ajá" respondió el castaño "Dime cuando quieres pasar la noche conmigo y así podemos planear si vamos a cenar, ver una película u otra cosa que quieras" dijo como si nada kurt

"mmmmm cariño es que cuando yo dije que quería pasar una noche contigo no me refería a eso " dijo apenado el Warbler

"Entonces a que" preguntó dudoso el ojiazul

"me refería a tener sexo contigo" murmuró Sebastián

El castaño se tensó y quiso alejarse del Warbler pero éste no se lo permitió

"Yo no voy a tener sexo contigo Sebastián y si ese fue el motivo por el que me pediste que fuera tu novio olvídalo y damos por terminado lo nuestro" dijo apresuradamente el ojiazul

"Ya sé que no quieres tener sexo conmigo y aunque no lo creas yo tampoco quiero, en verdad me gustas y quiero que todo se dé a su tiempo " Seb lo tranquilizó y lo logró

"Me alegra que pienses así amor" kurt se paró de puntitas y besó a Seb en sus labios, mejillas y ojos algo que causó que el castaño más alto se sonrojara porque todos los estaban viendo.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos Seb ya le avisé a mi papá que voy con mi novio y quiere conocerte " dijo Kurt riéndo pícaramente

"prepárate porque mi papá tiene un rifle y no dudará en usarlo si me haces daño" siguió riendo y se dio la vuelta así que no vió la cara de Sebastián de miedo, quiso safarse del compromiso pero le fue imposible.

"Burt Hummel allá voy" pensó el ojiverde con mucho miedo pero con muchas ganas de conocer al hombre que tuvo a un hijo tan bello y no sólo físicamente sino de sentimientos como lo es Kurt.

Ojalá que les haya gustado

Que pasará cuando Burt conozca a Sebastián? Lo aceptará o no?

Besos Candy Criss =Agar =


	6. Chapter 6

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen sólo mi imaginación, este es un universo chico x chico y Mpreg.

Este es un capítulo cortito ya que también publiqué el final de Traición.

_**Isse DeLuna **_ puedes contactarme aquí por PM, en twitter por AgarElisa y en facebook por Agar Elisa Zúñiga Pérez, si tienes otro nombre distinto al que pones sólo dime que eres tú para reconocerte.

Creo que respondí a todos los reviews si me hizo falta alguno discúlpenme y no volverá a suceder.

Si quieren seguirme mi Twitter es AgarElisa

Mi facebook es Agar Elisa Zúñiga Pérez

_**Cory donde quieras que estés siempre te recordaremos con mucho cariño.**_

_**UN AMOR INESPERADO**_

_**CAPITULO 6**_

Sebastián no quería llegar a casa de Kurt sólo por lo que le pidió que se fueran juntos, el castaño accedió dejando con muchas instrucciones de no dañar su auto a Finn que se lo llevó junto con Rachel.

El ojiverde iba muy nervioso por lo que le había dicho Kurt de que su padre tenía un arma y no dudaría en usarla si lo dañaba pero no sabía si era broma o no porque Blaine no se veía como si alguna vez le hubieran disparado y quedara con alguna marca así que decidió preguntar.

El castaño iba viendo por la ventana mientras sonaba la radio , pero se giró a ver a Sebastián cuando este apagó el radio y le preguntó muy serio:

"_**De verdad tú padre tiene un arma con la cual puede dispararme**_" preguntó ansioso

"_**Si, es verdad**_" respondió Kurt como si nada

"_**y tú padre la usó con Blaine cuando supo lo que te hizo?**_" preguntó el ojiverde esperando que su respuesta fuera afirmativa pero deseando que nunca la usara con él.

"_**Sí**_ , pero no le dio porque cuando Blaine llegó a mi casa para perdirme perdón mi padre salió deprisa no dándole tiempo de bajar de su auto por lo que en cuanto lo vio con su arma aceleró y no regresó".

"_**Woowww así que si no hubiera corrido le hubiera disparado no lo puedo creer**_" dijo riendo Sebastián pero agregó "_**ojalá si le hubiera dado**_"

"_**SEb no digas eso, si mi padre hubiera logrado dispararle estaría en la cárcel y no quiero eso**_" respondió kurt preocupado

"_**Tienes razón, discúlpame mi amor**_" dijo cariñosamente Seb

Los dos chicos estaban muy cómodos llamándose cariñosamente aún cuando tenían muy poco tiempo de novios, el camino a casa de Kurt pasó relativamente rápido .

"_**Buenos días papá ya estamos aquí**_" saludó alegremente el castaño a su familia

"_**Buenos días hijo y ese quién es?**_" preguntó en tono molesto al ver a Sebastián y señalarlo

"_**Papá compórtate no quiero que lo asustes, te presento a Sebastián mi novio**_" dijo muy orgulloso el ojiazul mientras frotaba el brazo de su padre para tratar de transmitirle que se comportara pero ahora sin palabras.

"_**Este chico no era el que quería quitarte a Blaine**_" preguntó Burt muy serio y quitándose la gorra pareciendo más intimidante

"_**Sí papá , pero él ha cambiado , antes de juzgarlo dale una oportunidad, recuerda que eso es lo que me dices siempre"**_

"_**Tienes razón hijo pero no me fió de este chico, talvez sólo quiere jugar contigo**_" replicó Burt.

"_**Señor permítame aclararle que mi intención no es lastimar a Kurt al contrario quiero hacerlo feliz, en poco tiempo me he dado cuenta que es un chico grandioso por el que vale la pena luchar y me siento muy afortunado de que me haya dado una oportunidad"**_ respondió Sebastián tomando la mano del ojiazul para levantarla y llevarla hasta sus labios para depositar en ella un tierno beso.

"_**Esta bien chico te daré una oportunidad pero si lastimas a mi muchacho no dudaré en darte un disparo para darte una lección**_" dijo Burt

El Warbler se asustó y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que le impidió responder cuando kurt le preguntó si quería jugo, así que sólo asintió.

Desayunaron huevo con tocino, frijoles y tortillas , café y jugo de naranja, en la mesa estaban sentados Carole, Burt, Finn al lado de Rachel y Sebastián al lado de Kurt comieron en completa tranquilidad , hablaron principalmente del viaje a la playa y ocasionalmente Burt y Carole hacían preguntas, después de desayunar se fueron a la sala para ver la televisión un rato mientras Carole y Kurt recogían todo.

Cuando Kurt regresó se sentó en el sofá de dos plazas que se encontraba enfrente del televisor, mientras Finn llevaba a Rachel a su casa quedándose únicamente Carole, Burt y ellos dos.

Sebastian se sentía un poco incómodo ya que nunca había tenido novio y no tenía idea de cómo comportarse , Kurt se dio cuenta de su incomodidad así que tomó su mano y la entrelazó para tranquilizarlo algo que ayudó a relajarse a Sebastián.

De repente el ojiverde vio que el vaso que Carole tenia en el piso se movió y parecía que iba a caerse así que se levantó del mueble soltando la mano del castaño evitando que se derramara el contenido del vaso, regresó a su asiento sin fijarse y tomando de nuevo la mano de su novio pero cuando entrelazó sus manos sintió la mano callosa y más grande así que volteó y brincó del susto

"_**aayyyyy discúlpeme señor Hummel yo no quería…bueno sí…pero… yo**_…." Tartamudeaba el ojiverde por la sorpresa

"_**Que pasó Seb estas bien porque gritas**_" preguntó el ojiazul espantado y tocando a su novio para ver si estaba herido

"_**Tú novio parece que le gusto**_" dijo Burt para poner nervioso a Sebastián

"_**No es cierto cariño**_" dijo rápidamente el warbler

"_**chico acaso me estas diciendo que soy feo**_" preguntó Burt en un tono ofendido, claramente estaba disfrutando de hacer sentir incómodo al castaño ojiverde.

"_**No señor , yo sólo**_…." Replicó el ojiverde pero fue interrumpido por su novio

"_**Papá eso no es divertido, tienes al pobre de Seb todo nervioso, lo mejor será que se vaya y vuelva cuando estés menos bromista"**_ replicó el castaño y tomando la mano de su novio para acompañarlo a la puerta.

"_**Kurt yo no quise ofender a tu papá , no quiero que pienses que me gusta**_" dijo muy afligido Seb

"_**Tranquilo cariño parece que mi papá quería ponerte nervioso pero no te preocupes al menos ya se conocieron y de seguro la siguiente vez que te vea te tratará mejor"**_ dijo kurt parándose de puntitas para besar al castaño más alto.

Seb se retiró prometiendo volver al día siguiente para llevar a su novio al cine, la visita la consideró relativamente buena al menos ya conoció a su suegro cuando se dio cuenta que pensó en Burt como "Suegro" se emocionó mucho porque eso quería decir que pensaba estar con kurt por mucho tiempo quién sabe talvez hasta podría casarse con él, una idea que le encantó.

Burt al parecer es muy bromista y le gustó hacer sentir incómodo a Seb lo bueno es que Kurt lo rescató

SEb ya piensa en casarse con Kurt y eso que apenas tienen como un día de novios.

Besos

Candy Criss =Agar=


	7. Chapter 7

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen sólo mi imaginación, este es un universo alterno chico x chico y Mpreg.

Amo a todos los que comentan , agregan a favorito, seguir, alerta y autor, no puedo creer que ya tengo 21 follows y 15 favoritos sin contar a los que no tienen cuenta y con tan sólo 6 capítulos ya tenga 64 comentarios, gracias a todos por hacer de esta historia una de sus favoritas.

**_Luz de Luna: _** si el capítulo anterior te hizo reir espero que este también J

Bueno sin nada más que decir a leer!

**_UN AMOR INESPERADO_**

**_CAPITULO 7_**

Habia pasado un mes desde que kurt y Sebastián eran novios y eso tenía de muy mal humor a Blaine quién no creyó que duraran ni una semana , estaba harto de espiar la casa de Kurt y verlo siempre acompañado del ojiverde, riéndo, besándose y dándose caricias tiernas, sus celos estaban haciendo que planeara algo para separarlos pero aún no sabía que podría hacer, así que de momento se alejó de la casa del castaño sin que nadie lo viera.

Blaine no era el único que le asombraba el noviazgo de Kurbastián como los habían nombrado Niff sino todos los Warblers quiénes no habían podido hablar con ninguno de los chicos quiénes los habían estado evitando porque no querían ni deseaban dar explicaciones de su relación a nadie, pero como las vacaciones estaban a punto de terminar muy pronto todos sus amigos estarían encima de ellos por detalles de su relación.

Wes siendo el mejor amigo de Blaine sabía que aún amaba al castaño y que había hecho mal al engañarlo pero también conocía que estaba muy arrepentido, creyó que el ojiazul lo perdonaría porque lo amaba pero no contaba que no fuera así y menos que iniciara un noviazgo con su archienemigo Sebastián Smythe y haría lo posible por apoyar Blaine para que recuperara a Kurt.

**_"Kurt quiero presentarte a mi abuelo , le dije que tengo un hermoso novio y no me cree_**" dijo el ojiverde haciendo lindos pucheros

"**_ sería un placer conocerlo amor pero porque no te cree_**?" preguntó el castaño

"**_porque nunca antes tuve novio sólo aventuras_**" dijo avergonzado el ojiverde

"**_tranquilo amor, no pienso juzgarte , ese es tú pasado y como dicen lo que no fué en tu año no fue en tu daño_**" dijo Kurt pasando su mano por la mejilla en un gesto tranquilizador y cariñoso al ojiverde

"**_Gracias Kurtie por eso te quiero_** " dijo el castaño más alto pasando sus brazos por la cintura del ojiazul para acercarlo a él y poder besarlo

"**_Así que cuando vamos_**" preguntó kurt

"**_Si no estás ocupado ahora mismo_**" respondió el Warbler

"**_Entonces que esperamos" _**replicó el castaño tomando la mano del ojiverde encaminándose a su auto

Las dos horas que se hacían de Lima a Westerville pasaron volando para ellos , sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a la casa del abuelo de Sebastián.

"**_Abueloooooo ya lleguéeeeee_**"" gritó Sebastián en la sala

"**_No tienes porque gritar Seby_**, **_estoy justo detrás de ti_**" dijo el amable viejecito

"**_AAAAAHHHH abuelo! Porque siempre me asustas saliendo de quién sabe dónde_**?" dijo el castaño Warbler sosteniendo su mano en el corazón por el susto

"**_Seby no seas exajerado y mejor presentame a este lindo jovencito_**" dijo el adorable viejecito mientras se ponía frente a kurt y apretaba sus mejillas

"**_Abueeeelllooooo no hagas eso, que va a pensar mi novio de tíiiii_**" replicó el castaño muy mortificado de que kurt creyera que su abuelo esta loco y poniendo sus manos sobre las de su abuelo para separarlas de las mejillas de su novio

"**_Amor , no te lastimó mi abuelito_**" dijo Sebastián volteando a ver a su abuelo para que notara su molestia

**_" Bas estoy bien_**" respondió el castaño muy sonriente porque vió que el anciano era muy gracioso, por fuera podría parecer un hombre mayor pero por dentro se notaba que era como un niño

**_"OOOhhhhh entonces es verdad que mi nieto tiene novio_**" dijo muy emocionado el viejecito

"**_Sí_**" volvió a responder el ojiazul

"**_Me voy a presentar porque mi nieto mal educado no lo ha hecho, soy Louis Smythe, mucho gusto y tú nombre cuál es_**? "

"**_Mi nombre es Kurt Elizabeth Hummel señor Louis Smythe es un placer conocerlo_**" dijo kurt sinceramente

**_"Además de lindo eres educado kurt_**" dijo el ancianito

El castaño no supo que decir ante las palabras del anciano Louis es que acaso las aventuras de Sebastián eran unos mal educados

**_"me gustas como novio de Seby"_**

**_"Gracias señor Smythe" _**agradeció kurt

**_"nada de señor Smythe dime Louis hijo_**"

"**_Esta bien Louis_**" dijo Kurt

**_"Bueno ahora quiero saber Seby si ya tuviste sexo con tu novio_**" preguntó Louis con curiosidad

**_"Abueeeellloooo noooo, como crees!_** " respondió muy apenado Sebastián de que su abue estuviera preguntando eso

**_"Eso es privado abuelito y no vamos a responderte vámonos Kurt_**" dijo Sebastián tomando del brazo s su novio para dirigirse a su habitación

Kurt no quería que el abuelito de Sebastián creyera que era un chico fácil por lo que se volteó y le respondió.

**_"Nosotros no hemos tenido relaciones Louis_**" respondió el castaño todo rojo por la vergüenza

**_"Disculpa que no te crea hijo así que le haré unas preguntas a Seby y dependiendo su respuesta sabré si es verdad o no_**" dijo muy serio el hombre

El Warbler veía a su abuelito con cara de "**_mi abuelito se volvió loco o que le pasa_**"

**_"Veamos Seby , dime si kurt tiene algúna marca de nacimiento_**"

**_"No sé abuelito nunca lo he _****visto desnudo"**

**"Tal vez desnudo no pero si en traje de baño así que anda respondeme**"

"**_pues no sé, cuando traia su traje de baño yo no vi nada_**" respondió muy seguro y su abuelo lo noto así que le creyó

"**_siguiente pregunta Seby"_**

**_"No me digas Seby dime Sebastián_**" dijo un poquito molesto el warbler de ser tratado como un niño

"**_a mi me gusta decirte Seby y Seby será_**" respondió el abuelito dulcemente sabiendo que así molestaba a su sobrino

**_"Seby de que tamaño lo tiene tu novio_**" preguntó lentamente Louis

Al escuchar la pregunta tanto Sebastián como Kurt se pusieron rojos de vergüenza y el abuelito lo notó haciendo que se riera fuertemente al ver sus caras de sorpresa.

"**_Suficiente abuelo, nos vamos , no puedo creer que me hayas preguntando eso y hacerme quedar en vergüenza enfrente de mi novio así como avergonzarlo a él_**" dijo Bas volviendo a tomar a kurt del brazo para salir de la sala

"**_Haz pasado la prueba nieto por tu reacción sé que él si es un chico decente y les doy mi bendición para ser novios y hacer cositas si quieren_**" dijo el abuelito pícaramente

El warbler puso los ojos en blanco con la aprobación de su abuelo para luego decir que esta bien que hagan ciertas cosas, pues quién lo entiende.

**_"Jóvenes me retiro voy a jugar cartas con mis amigos, Kurt te quedas en tu casa y Seby puedes portarte un poquito mal, nos vemos_**." Se alejó el abuelito a la salida de la casa donde ya lo esperaban al parecer alguno de sus amigos.

**_"Mi amor disculpa a mi abuelo no sé que le picó hoy para hacernos pasar un mal momento"_** replicó bastián viéndose muy adorable por hacer pequeños pucheritos, por lo que kurt sin decir nada más pasó sus brazos por su cuello y enredó sus piernas en la cintura del chico más alto para besarlo apasionadamente.

El Warbler devolvió el beso apasionada y gustosamente

**_"Olvidalo amor ya pasó y tenemos permiso de portarnos mal así que porque no me llevas a tu habitación_**" dijo seductoramente kurt mordiendo el labio de SEb

El castaño alto ni tardo ni perezoso subió las escaleras con Kurt cargado hasta llegar a su habitación dejándolo en su cama para subirse encima de él para seguir besándose durante un buen rato.

Los chicos comenzaron a excitarse y poco a poco comenzaron a desvertirse hasta quedar desnudos quedando la ropa tirada por todas partes.

"**_Bas te necesito_** " decía un muy excitado Kurt quién por varios meses no había tenido relaciones sexuales y en ese momento su cuerpo se lo estaba pidiendo.

**_"Cariño también te necesito_**" respondió Sebastián besando el cuello del chico más pálido haciéndole un chupetón que sería muy difícil de ocultar.

Sebastián sacó de su mesita de noche lubricante y un condón para después preguntarle a su novio bello :

"**_Mi vida quieres arriba o abajo" _** y siguió besando su pecho

**_"Quiero arriba Seb con Blaine casi nunca podía_**" murmuró el castaño arrepintiéndose de haber nombrado el nombre de su ex cuando sintió que su novio se tensó

"**_NO lo menciones amor y para mí las dos posiciones son igual de placenteras siempre y cuando los dos disfrutemos_**" respondió Sebastián

El ojiverde se levantó de Kurt para acostarse boca arriba en su cama y el castaño recostándose sobre su cuerpo y comenzando a preparar a Sebastián a un ritmo que no era lento ni rápido , gimiendo sin parar antes las sensaciones que estaban experimentado, para los dos esta sería su primera vez como novios la cual era diferente a las experimentadas antes con otros.

Para Kurt era sentir que también tenía el control en la relación, que podía complacer a su pareja de una manera diferente que sólo abriendo sus piernas y para Sebastián era diferente porque era la primera vez que lo haría con su novio con alguien que le importaba y quería, no sólo para desahogarse para al final sentirse vacío porque no significó nada pero fingiendo que no le importaba.

Cuando el castaño sintió que el ojiverde estaba listo se puso el condón y entró en él despacio disfrutando de esa sensación rara vez experimentada. Cuando estuvo totalmente dentro quería moverse pero no lo hizo dando tiempo a su pareja para acostumbrarse a la sensación.

"**_Muevete amor_**" dijo el ojiverde besando apasionadamente a su ojiazul y pasando sus manos por su espalda para deslizarlas hasta su trasero y apretar sus glúteos haciendo a kurt excitarse más.

El ojiazul tomó por las caderas a Seb para hacer más profundas sus estocadas llevándolos a los dos al éxtasis gritando el nombre del otro. Al terminar se abrazaron y besaron tiernamente diciendo al mismo tiempo "**_TE AMO_**" y riendo porque salió natural diciéndose cuan importante eran para el otro.

Durmieron un rato y cuando despertaron se bañaron dándose muchos besos y mimos, al estar listos se dirigieron al Lima Bean para tomar un frapuchino donde Kurt pasó al baño mientras Sebastián ordenaba sus bebidas.

Kurt se estaba lavando las manos cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba a él

**_"Hola guapo_** **_quieres ayuda_**" preguntó el chico

Volteó para ver a quién le hablaban sorprendiéndose al ver que era a él pero más porque era el chico con el que Blaine lo había engañado, al parecer no lo recordaba ya que él había salido muy rápido de la habitación.

Terminó de lavarse las manos y rápidamente se las secó caminando a la puerta tratando de no ver al chico que hizo que su corazón se rompiera pero sin poder evitarlo cuando el chico rubio lo tomó de la cintura y le habló al oído.

**_"No te vayas tan rápido , podemos pasarlo muy bien aquí o en mi casa"_** aseguró el chico apuesto.

"**_Te lo agradezco pero no me interesa, tengo un novio muy guapo y con el que soy muy feliz" _**respondió el ojiazul muy feliz porque era verdad soltándose del agarre del chico.

**_"Puede que tu novio sea muy guapo pero eso no me impedirá que intente conquistarte" _** dijo arrogantemente el rubio " **_me gustas mucho y cuando quiero algo lo consigo" _** y sin más dejó ir al castaño

Por fin nuestros chicos adorados tuvieron su primera vez juntos y lo disfrutaron mucho.

El abuelito es muy tremendo que hasta permiso les dio para portarse mal jajajjja

El rubio supongo ya saben quién es, que creen que pasará cuando kurt le cuente a Seb de ese chico?

Besos

Candy Criss ( Agar )


	8. Chapter 8

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen sólo mi imaginación , este es un universo alterno chico x chico y Mpreg

Muchos creyeron que el rubio del capítulo pasado era Adam pero no lo es, Adam saldrá en unos dos capítulos más.

Agradezco a todos los que siguen esta historia y la agregan a favoritos, seguir, alerta y autor, besos a los que comentan, sus comentarios me hacen sonreir , tengan por seguro que a todos les respondo ya sea por correo , PM, face o en el siguiente capítulo.

Es un capítulo corto lo sé, pero el siguiente lo haré más largo.

**_Luz De Luna: El rubio no es Adam pero pronto saldrá._**

**_Guest: creo que ningún abuelito hablaría así, por eso lo escribí de esa manera porque me pareció muy divertido._**

Ahora sí a disfrutar la lectura!

**_UN AMOR INESPERADO_**

**_CAPITULO 8_**

Kurt caminó hasta el mostrador donde Sebastián estaba esperando su orden y se abrazó fuertemente a él, el ojiverde se preocupó al ver a su novio todo nervioso y en cierto grado asustado así que antes de preguntarle cualquier cosa también lo abrazó.

"¿**_Qué pasó amor porque estás así_**? " preguntó en tono preocupado el ojiverde poniendo su mano bajo el mentón de Kurt para levantar su cara y poder mirarlo

" **_EL estaba en el baño y me habló pero no me reconoció_**" respondió el castaño escuchándose nervioso

"**_De quién hablas cariño_**" replicó el warbler

"**_Del chico con él que Blaine me engañó_**" musitó el ojiazul escuchándose triste

El Warbler al escuchar el tono triste de su novio se sintió triste por creer que lo que había sucedido entre ellos esa tarde no había sido importante para kurt porque aún amaba a Blaine así que lo separó de su cuerpo y viéndolo a los ojos le dijo molesto:

**_"Te molesta que Blaine ya no sea tu novio_**"

Kurt de inmediato notó el tono molesto del Warbler y se dio cuenta que su novio malinterpretó las cosas creyendo que todavía quería a Blaine como novio así que respondió:

"**_No amor, yo estoy feliz de que tú seas ahora mi novio"_** para afirmarlo se puso de puntitas y besó al ojiverde quién al instante se derritió en brazos de su novio.

"**_Entonces porque te ves y suenas triste por haber visto a ese chico en el baño"_** preguntó Bastián

"**_O es que se burló de ti ó te faltó al respeto, porque si lo hizo yo le voy a enseñar a respetarte"_** dijo muy enojado Sebastián quién comenzó a caminar en dirección al baño pero Kurt lo tomó del brazo para impedir fuera ahí.

"**_Seb vamos a una mesa del fondo para explicarte mi reacción_**" el ojiverde no muy contento siguió a su novio y escuchó como le contaba que ese rubio del baño era el chico con el que Blaine lo engañó quién además en el baño le coqueteó y hasta lo abrazó, cosa la cual enfureció al Warbler , al parecer se estaba dando cuenta era muy celoso.

**_"Si me puse triste amor no fue porque aún ame a Blaine sino porque me recordó la traición, su infidelidad, no es bonito recordar que alguien en quién confiabas te desilucionó, que rompió tu corazón como si no valiera nada, eso es algo que será difícil olvidar y más siendo tú novio Seb_**" dijo Kurt viendo a los ojos al warbler

"**_Porque dices que es algo difícil de olvidar siendo mi novio no entiendo Kurt?" _**

"**_Seb desde que te conozco sé que duermes con un chico diferente cada noche_**"

El ojiverde ante eso quiso hablar pero kurt levantó su mano y la puso en la boca de Sebastián evitando que hablara y lo dejara terminar.

**_"Sé que en este mes has sido el novio más adorable , cariñoso, tierno, compresivo, amoroso que pudiera desear y que esta tarde hicimos el amor, porque sé que eso fué, pero no dejo de tener miedo de que en cualquier momento aparezca un chico el cual te guste mucho y me dejes por él ó que no me dejes pero si me engañes y eso es algo que no podría soportar porque yo ya te amo y no me gusta compartir_**."

Sebastián se sintió muy feliz al escuchar las palabras del castaño porque él también lo amaba y tampoco deseaba compartir a su bello novio pero se entristeció al saber que kurt tuviera el temor de que pudiera engañarlo sabiendo que era por su mala fama y que cualquiera en la situación del ojiazul sentiría lo mismo así que trató de tranquilizarlo diciéndole que eso jamás sucedería porque él estaba enamorado de él y cuando amas te entregas por completo .

"**_Amor , nunca me había enamorado por eso actuaba así pero ahora estoy enamorado de ti y tú me haces inmensamente feliz que no necesito de nada ni de nadie más para sentirme completo, no tienes porque temer nada, te prometo , no, te juro jamás te engañaría porque si lo hiciera me estaría lastimando a mi mismo_**". Aseguró el warbler

"**_Me crees cariño_**" preguntó el ojiverde

"**_Sí, te creo Seb_**" respondió el castaño después de unos segundos

"**_Quiero que me digas porque me crees_**" volvió a preguntar el warbler poniendo sus manos en la cara del castaño y viéndolo fijamente a los ojos

**_"Te creo porque veo sinceridad en tus ojos y en tus palabras amor_**" replicó kurt

Sebastián sonrió porque su castaño le creyó, en eso estaban cuando de pronto el chico rubio del baño los saludo

**_"Hola guapos, quieren un poco de compañía_**" saludo coquetamente

Ambos castaños voltearon a ver al chico que se acercó a su mesa e interrumpió un momento romántico.

"**_Los dos son muy guapos y me encantaría poder conocerlos más íntimamente si saben lo que quiero decir_**" dijo el rubio en un susurro para no ser oído por los demás clientes del Lima Bean

**_"Creo haberte dicho en el baño que no me interesa_**" dijo muy enojado kurt al ver el atrevimiento de ese rubio desabrido

"**_Así que tú fuiste el idiota que tocó y coqueteó con mi novio_**" dijo Sebastián tomando por la camisa al rubio para empujarlo a la pared que se encontraba a un costado de ellos.

El rubio sólo se reía por el enojo de Sebastián y Kurt se asustó de que su novio se metiera en problemas.

"**_Seb amor déjalo , no vale la pena_**" decía el castaño

"**_Claro que vale la pena kurt éste rubiecito va a recibir su merecido por atreverse a tocarte_**" afirmó Sebastián golpeando el estómago del risueño quién después del golpe ya no se reía.

Después de ese golpe el Warbler soltó al rubio pidiéndole que se alejara de ellos y no volviera a molestarlos.

**_"Me iré de momento chicos_**" respondió el rubio sin aliento

"**Pero no me daré por vencido con ustedes, los dos son muy guapos y me gustaría que hiciéramos un trío**" se paró despacio el rubiecito comenzando a alejarse un poco para luego girarse y ver a Kurt y luego a Sebastián para decirle

**_"Tienes mucha razón en querer alejarme de tu chico, él_**" dijo señalando a Kurt " **_es de los que valen la pena y si fuera mi novio también lo defendería de quién quisiera quitármelo"_** el rubio le guiño el ojo a Seb y le aventó un beso a kurt y se dirigió a ordenar.

Kurt no pudo evitar emocionarse al ver a Seb celoso , lucía muy sexy pero sobre todo le agradó que lo defendiera por amor.

Sebastián y Kurt después de ese incidente decidieron ir a casa del castaño para estar más agusto sin que nadie los molestara por lo que no vieron que Blaine llegó 5 minutos después de su partida reconociendo a un rubio con él que se puso a platicar animadamente.

Saludos

Candy Criss ( Agar )


	9. Chapter 9

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen sólo mi imaginación, este es un universo alterno chico x chico y Mpreg.

Agradecerles a todos los que le dan follow, alerta, agregan a favorito y autor esta historia.

Gracias a todos los que se toman un momento para comentar, les mando un beso

**_Luz de Luna : Si en el capítulo pasado querías aventar de un edificio a Luke en el siguiente capítulo creo que lo querrás matar J_**

**_Isse deLuna: Me alegra que estes de regreso y si puedo ayudarte dime como hacerlo y con gusto lo hago, el rubio no es jeremias y si , creo que todas amamos a Seb celoso así es muy sexy._**

**_Un amigo tiene una página donde publica algunos textos por si quieren leer algo más _** http: (/) .mx sólo quítenle los paréntesis y listo.

Ahora síii a leer!

**_UN AMOR INESPERADO_**

**_CAPITULO 9_**

Blaine llegó al Lima Bean y vio a un rubio que le pareció familiar el cual estaba sonriendo asi que se acercó y lo reconoció como Luke, el chico con el que engañó a Kurt.

Al verlo recordó lo que pasó después de que Kurt había roto con él dejándolo parado en medio de la calle viendo el auto de su amado desaparecer en la distancia.

**_FLASBACK_**

_Blaine se sentía terriblemente mal por haber lastimado a su amado castaño, él nunca quiso herirlo, sólo quería poder experimentar lo que se sentiría estar íntimamente con alguien más y estaba consiente que esa aventura llevaba dos meses sucediendo, pero no quería terminarla porque Luke era tan experimentado que estar con él era una experiencia de otro mundo siempre pasional y muy fogoso mientras con Kurt todo era pura dulzura y le gustaba algunas veces dulce pero definitivamente amaba que fuera salvaje._

_Entró a su casa y subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a su habitación , iba con la idea firme de decirle a Luke que lo suyo había terminado porque no quería que su novio lo dejara pero en cuanto entró a su habitación la imagen que lo recibió lo hizo olvidar todo : ahí en su cama esta el rubio desnudo y se encontraba masturbándose haciéndolo ver muy sexy._

_"__**Blaine acércate**__" dijo Luke lamiéndose los labios por la excitación_

_El moreno asintió y preguntó " __**que quieres que haga**__"_

_"__**Tú sabes muy bien que quiero tu boca Blainey**__" respondió sensualmente Luke_

**_ FIN DEL FLASBACK_**

Blaine aún se sentía muy mal al recordar que tuvo sexo con Luke segundos después de Kurt haber roto con él, pero ya no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso, así que avanzó hasta la mesa donde se encontraba el rubio .

"**_Se puede saber porque tan feliz Luke_**" tomando asiento en la misma mesa

Luke no vió cuando el moreno entró hasta que se encontraba sentado en su mesa pero cuando lo saludó volteó a verlo con una enorme sonrisa, si no había podido conseguir al castaño lindo para tener sexo al menos estaba Blaine quién nunca le decía que no.

""**_Hola Blaine y claro que se puede saber_**" respondió Luke

"**_Acabo de ver al chico más hermoso y sexy que puedas imaginarte pero además de eso descubrí que es de los_** **chicos que vale la pena ****_tener de novio y de esposo_** " dijo mirando fijamente a Blaine

**_"y como descubriste eso si lo acabas de conocer_** ? " preguntó interesado el pelinegro quién conocía que Luke no era hombre de tener relaciones serias sino de puras aventuras.

"**_Muy fácil mi querido Blaine le pregunté si quería divertirse conmigo y el chico se negó rotundamente diciéndome que no le interesaba porque tenia novio , eso nunca me pasa a mi , nadie se niega y tú lo sabes por experiencia o no cariño" _** sonrió arrogantemente Luke al moreno

"**_Eso no quiere decir nada Luke , tal vez no estaba de humor_**" comentó Blaine recargándose en la silla mientras miraba al frente viendo lo que iba a ordenar, no quería que su "amigo " se diera cuenta que estaba molesto de ser tomado como un chico fácil.

" **_No será que estas celoso Blaine? porque no tienes de que preocuparte tengo amor para todos" _** sonrió coquetamente Luke

"**_Claro que no estoy celoso Luke, para estarlo tendría que estar enamorado de ti y eso jamás sucederá no tendrías tanta suerte_**" terminó el pelinegro muy orgulloso de sí mismo al poder regresarle el insulto de unos momentos antes al decirle indirectamente chico fácil.

**_"Como sea, este chico me interesa mucho y no me importa que tenga novio por eso me acerqué a ellos y les pregunté si querían un trío pero el novio del hermoso chico se puso muy celoso y hasta me golpeó, pero eso no me detendrá, el novio se ve como yo , alguien que no tiene relaciones serias así que supongo no me será difícil conquistarlo para llevarlo a la cama y después convencerlo de ser mi novio"_** dijo muy feliz de su plan Luke

"**_Y como es ese chico que tanto te interesó_**" preguntó el moreno después de ordenar un café.

"**_Es alto, pelo castaño, unas piernas de ensueño, hermoso trasero , piel de porcelana y unos ojos azules que pareciera estuvieras viendo el mar_**" respondió soñadoramente el chico

Al moreno esa descripción le recordó mucho a _SU CASTAÑO_ ¡! pero no podía ser! tenía que ser una casualidad así que preguntó si sabía su nombre.

"**_Sabes como se llama?_**"

"**_sí, su nombre es Kurt y su novio Sebastián_**"

"**_Queeee? No, tú no puedes estar interesado en Kurt_** , **_escoge a cualquier otro chico menos a él. _** Gruñó el moreno

"**_Veo que lo conoces , entonces eso me ayudará a conquistarlo más pronto_**" pensó en voz alta Luke

**_"Yo no te voy a ayudar a conquistarlo y te voy a exigir que lo dejes en paz_**" alzó la voz Blaine al tiempo que se puso de pie para acercársele poniendo un dedo en el pecho del rubio en señal de molestia

"**_wow eres el segundo hombre que se pone furioso porque quiero conquistar a Kurt, por lo que veo tiene muchos pretendientes y con toda razón pero a ti no debería importarte kurt , mejor sigue tratando de que tu novio te perdone ó será que como tu noviecito ya no te interesa le echaste el ojo A MI KURT"_** dijo Luke

"**_Para empezar él no es tú Kurt"_** murmuró el moreno

"**_segundo lugar Kurt y mi exnovio son el mismo así que ni se te ocurra acercártele o me vas a conocer Luke_**" dijo el moreno en tono de amenaza

"**_No te creo que MI KURT y tú ex-novio son el mismo porque si eso fuera verdad serías un verdadero estúpido al engañarlo y no saber valorar a un hombre como él" _**replicó el rubio

Blaine no soportaba la idea de que su ex amante quisiera poner sus manos sobre su hermoso, lindo y sexy Kurt y haría hasta lo imposible porque eso no sucediera, sacó su cartera y de ella sacó una pequeña fotografía donde Blaine y Kurt tenían sus mejillas pegadas sonriendo a la cámara y viendo hacia arriba mostrando una gran sonrisa, se notaba que el moreno había tomado la foto, al verla el pelinegro sintió muchas ganas de llorar al recordar que ya no estaban juntos y todo por su culpa.

Luke tomó la foto que le mostró Blaine y la miró por unos segundos en silencio .

"**_Tú ex novio y el chico que me gusta es el mismo_**" afirmó convencido Luke

"**_Pero eso no hará que dé marcha atrás en mis planes Blaine, si tú no supiste valorar a Kurt y lo engañaste conmigo yo si sabré valorarlo cuando sea mi novio y NUNCA me escuchas NUNCA LO ENGAÑARÉ, yo en unos pocos segundos me di cuenta cuán_** **_valioso es y tú durante su noviazgo nunca lo notaste, porque de haberlo hecho jamás te hubieras dejado seducir por mí."_** Habló Luke molesto.

"**_Sabes, me alegra que te haya dejado, un hombre como él merece a alguien mucho mejor que tú "_** terminó de hablar el rubio , poniéndose de pie y saliendo del Lima Bean sin voltear a ver a Blaine

Luke era un chico de 23 años rubio de piel blanca con una hermosa melena rubia que le llegaba a los hombros , era alto y muy varonil, tenía un cuerpo muy bien trabajado, era lo que se dice un hombre que llama mucho la atención tanto de hombres como de mujeres.

Era muy promiscuo, pero no siempre había sido así, en su adolescencia se había enamorado perdidamente y creía ser correspondido hasta que un día descubrió que su novio lo engañaba con hombres como con mujeres y eso le rompió el corazón haciendo que creyera que el amor no existía y convenciéndose que lo mejor era tener aventuras donde no implicara el corazón y hasta el momento le había funcionado muy bien, pero cuando vió a Kurt se dio cuenta que en cierta forma era como lo fué él cuando estuvo enamorado , haciéndolo desear tener a un chico inocente y limpio de alma, alguien como Kurt podría curar las heridas de su alma por lo que él desesperadamente quisiera al castaño para él.

Kurbastián_ kurbastián Kurbastián_

Sebastián y Kurt pensaban pasar un rato más juntos en la casa Hummel-Hudson pero en cuanto llegaron el celular del ojiverde sonó y cuando vió que en su pantalla aparecía el nombre de su abuelo supo que su noche con el castaño se había arruinado.

"**_Mi amor tengo que irme, mi abuelo quiere que pase a recogerlo a casa de su amigo Paul, la verdad Paul podría llevarlo pero de seguro quiere interrogarme sobre lo que hicimos en la tarde cuando el se fué"_** dijo Sebastián frunciendo sus labios porque era evidente que no le contaría que tuvo relaciones con kurt.

"**_No te preocupes amor , ve por tu abuelo y si te pregunta que hicimos cuéntale que platicamos nos besamos pero por nada del mundo le digas que hicimos el amor o moriré de vergüenza Bas"_** replicó el castaño sonrojándose de sólo imaginar la cara del abuelo de su novio si supiera la verdad

"**_Ok, no le contaré mucho_**" dijo Sebastián tomando en sus brazos al castaño y besándolo apasionadamente para despedirse de él después se alejó de su novio y caminó hacia su carro pero cuando lo abrió regresó corriendo a donde se encontraba parado el castaño y volvió a besarlo en toda la cara, un beso en cada ojo, nariz, en cada una de sus mejillas y varios besos más de piquito ; Kurt sólo reía al ser besado así de tierno, Seb lo sorprendía cuando menos lo esperaba y estaba muy feliz de ver ese lado de él.

Quedaron de verse al día siguiente pero al final no pudieron porque Burt recibió una llamada de su hermana que los invitaba a pasar una semana en su casa y aunque kurt rogó y suplicó por quedarse su padre no cedió y tuvo que acompañarlos.

Habían pasado 5 días sin verse y tanto Kurt como Sebastián parecían leones enjaulados se extrañaban mucho y sentían que podían morirse de amor porque necesitaban ver y besar al otro, hablaron por teléfono y por video llamada todos los días pero no era lo mismo.

Además el lunes comenzaban las clases y ya no se podrían ver tan seguido porque Seb iba a Dalton y Kurt a Mickinley , con todo eso en sus mentes sufrían más por la separación ya que el castaño regresaba el domingo en la tarde y tendrían que esperar hasta el fin de semana siguiente para verse, sólo pensar en eso hacía que quisieran llorar.

"**_Amorcito te extraño mucho ya quiero que regreses_**" decía Sebastián gimiendo y haciendo pucheros que lo hacían lucir como un niño de 5 años pero adorable verlo así.

**_"Yo también_** **_te extraño Corazón pero por más que le pido a mi papá que regresemos_** **_antes no quiere_**" decía el castaño acariciando la pantalla de su computadora.

"**_Kuuuuuuurrrrttt te amo y no puedo vivir sin tí un día mássss_**"" El ojiverde dice dramáticamente mientras cruza sus brazos enfrente de su computadora y apoya su cabeza en ellos fingiendo llorar pero cuando levanta la cabeza oh! Sorpresa que si está llorando lo que hace que el corazón de Kurt se rompa al ver a su novio tan triste por no tenerlo cerca.

**_"Mi_** **_vida no llores , me parte el corazón verte así_**" solloza el castaño

Burt se acerca detrás de su hijo y ve que en la pantalla de su computadora se encuentra la imagen de Sebastián llorando y diciendo cuanto extraña a Kurt, lo cual hace que quiera reír muy fuerte al ver lo dramáticos que son los enamorados así que se aguanta y mejor dice:

**_"Sebastián no tienes porque llorar sólo faltan dos días para que regresemos verás que pasarán muy rápido_**"

"**_Señor Hummel no voy a poder resistir_**" decía muy triste el warbler

**_"Claro que si puedes resistir chico , es más cuando regresemos le daré permiso a Kurt de que vaya a visitarte ese mismo día_**" dijo Burt

"**_Síiiiii, gracias señor Hummel lo amo mucho_**" dijo Sebastián con una gran sonrisa en su cara y sus ojos brillando de felicidad pero cuando reaccionó y se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho se puso serio y comenzó a tartamudear

"**_Señor Hummel no es que yo….. bueno… este… lo amé… es …que… este … bueno yo lo que… este… quería decir es… que gracias_**"

Padre e hijo Hummel rieron fuertemente ante lo dicho por el warbler

**_"Tranquilo chico ya sé que no me amas que era sólo una expresión , ahh y no me llames señor Hummel de ahora en adelante sólo dime Burt entendido"_**

**_"Entendido señ, digo Burt"_** dijo Sebastián

"**_Y no se desvelen mucho porque luego Kurt no quiere levantarse, hasta luego Sebastián_**"

**_"Hasta luego Burt"_**

Los chicos siguieron platicando por video llamada una hora más y luego se despidieron llendose a dormir.

Burt despertó temprano el sábado por la mañana y recordando cuan triste se encontraba Sebastián decidió regresar esa misma mañana a Lima, un día antes de lo planeado para que Kurt le diera la sorpresa a Sebastián, Burt ya le había tomado cariño al ojiverde en ese mes y medio que tenía de novio de su hijo al ver que era muy tierno y dulce con kurt.

_KURBASTIAN_

Sebastián estaba muy aburrido porque en los días que Kurt no estuvo el no quiso salir sólo, nada encontraba divertido sin su castaño adorado, por lo que decidió ver un poco de porno, se desnudó y se puso lubricante para poder masturbarse mejor, cuando comenzó el video se dio cuenta que no se excitó pero cuando se imaginó que eran él y Kurt sí pudo, él estaba muy concentrado masturbándose, tenía los ojos cerrados así que no escuchó ni vió que la puerta de su habitación se abrió entrando un sexy chico quién al verlo así no sabía si reir o enojarse así que decidió unirse a su novio, se desvistió muy despacio y caminó hacia la cama pero no se subió en su lugar jaló la pierna de su novio y le dió un susto de muerte a Seb quién gritó espantado haciendo reir al castaño.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" gritó el ojiverde

Seb al ver a su novio enfrente de su cama desnudo y riendo se le olvidó el susto y se lanzó a abrazar a su novio al cual había extrañando mucho, Kurt se emocionó ante el recibiendo de Sebastián y más cuando lo jaló a la cama pero en vez de caer en la cama cayeron al piso provocando la risa de ambos chicos.

Cuando se recuperaron subieron a la cama donde comenzó la acción besándose y acariciándose con mucho amor, Sebastián acostó a Kurt y se subió sobre el pecho de él para seguir acariciándolo , besaba tiernamente su pecho y chupaba sus pezones los cuales se pusieron muy rojos, luego descendió besando la erección de su novio quién al sentir esa caricia gimió de placer.

"**_Seb quiero que me hagas el amor_** " dijo en medio de un gemido el castaño

"**_Tus deseos son órdenes para mí cariño_**" respondió Sebastián luego de morder el hombro de su novio

Sebastián preparó a Kurt quién no paraba de decir que estaba listo pero el warbler quería estar seguro porque no quería lastimarlo, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba estirado lo suficiente le dio el condón a Kurt para que se lo pusiera y después entró poco a poco en su novio moviéndose hasta que el ojiazul se lo indicó.

El castaño pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su novio mientras Sebastián entraba y salía de él, los dos estaban disfrutando de hacer el amor, Kurt besaba los labios de su novio así como su cuello dejándole una pequeñas marquitas rojas, Seb sentía que no podría más y que en cualquier momento llegaría al orgasmo así que quiso ralentizar sus embestidas pero kurt no lo dejó porque abrazó la cintura de su novio con sus piernas haciendo que entrara más en él, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando los dos llegaron al éxtasis , Sebastián llenó el condón y kurt llegando en todo su pecho y gimiendo tan fuerte que se alegraron que no había nadie más en la casa que pudiera escucharlos.

Sebastián salió con mucho cuidado de Kurt y se acostó a su lado pero luego lo pensó mejor , se levantó poniéndose entre las piernas del ojiazul nuevamente para lamer todo el semen de su novio , luego lo besó intensamente .

"**_Wow eso fue muy sexy Seb_**" dijo el castaño

"**_No me digas que Blaine nunca te probó_**" preguntó el warbler

"**_No, él decía que eso no le agradaba, pero después de verlo con su amante creo que sólo no le gustaba hacerlo conmigo_**" respondió tranquilo Kurt

"**_Entonces mejor para mí_** " dijo Sebastián " **_así yo puedo ser el primero y el último que te prueba"_**

"**_sí, eso me parece muy bien, así pude tener una primera vez contigo_** " sonrió alegremente el ojiazul

Los dos bostezaron así que pusieron la alarma en el celular de Kurt para que pudieran dormir dos horas antes de que el castaño regresara a su casa, en cuentión de segundos estaban profundamente dormidos y con una sonrisa en su cara.

Que les pareció este capítulo, divertido? Díganme si no es adorable Seb siendo todo lindo por extrañar a Kurt.

Saludos y besos

Candy Criss ( Agar )


	10. Chapter 10

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen sólo mi imaginación, este es un universo alterno chico x chico y Mpreg.

**_Isse deLuna: _**Espero ya estés recuperada de la sobredosis de amor jajjajja.

**_Luz de Luna; _**Pobre de Luke que por haber sido traicionado ahora sea un chico que crea que no existe el amor, aunque en este capítulo no creo que sientas compasión por él.

A leer!

**_UNA AMOR INESPERADO_**

**_CAPITULO 10_**

"**_Aaaaahhhh más fuerte Seb"_** gritó el castaño

"**_No puedo más cariño_**" respondió el ojiverde

"**_Claro que puedes, vamos , más duro_**" repite el ojiazul

"**_Oh sí_**" gime el warbler

"**_Por fin pude, creí que jamás terminaría de cambiar esta llanta_**" dice Sebastián quién brinca de alegría por haberlo logrado

"**_Yo sabía que tú podías lograrlo amor_**" responde el castaño pasando sus brazos por el cuello de su novio para acercarlo y besar sus labios

"**_No puedo creer que no supieras como cambiar una llanta Sebastián, tanto Jeff como yo sabemos hacerlo"_** decía muy orgullo Nick de saber como hacerlo

Sebastián voltea y mira a sus amigos con cara de molestia y les dice:

"**_Pues yo no tengo ninguna necesidad de saber hacerlo Nick para mí es más fácil llamar a un mecánico y que lo haga por mí_** " dijo Sebastián para luego agregar

"**_Sí aprendí a hacerlo es porque aquí mi amorcito bello quiso enseñarme como cambiar una llanta por si alguna vez estoy en un lugar apartado y no hay a quién pueda llamar yo pueda hacerlo_** " dijo dándo por finalizado el tema

**_"Además todo lo que Kurt quiera enseñarme yo lo aprenderé con mucho gusto_**" dijo felizmente Sebastián mientras abrazaba a su novio

**_"Wow jamás creí que llegaría el día en que vería a Sebastián Smythe siendo un mandilón"_** dijo riendo Jeff **_" se nota que estás muy enamorado de Kurt_**"

"**_No soy mandilón pero si mi Kurtie me dice que haga algo con gusto lo haré así como él hace lo que yo le pido_**" dijo con una sonrisa pícara el warbler viendo a su castaño quién ante esas palabras se sonrojó

**_" ¡OOOHH! Y estoy seguro que te refieres sexualmente y sí es así porque no me has contado nada Kurt_**?**_?_**" dijo Jeff muy alegre por saber cuando sus amigos habían comenzado su vida sexual

Kurt no pensaba decirle a sus amigos cuando y comó comenzó a tener relaciones sexuales con Sebastián eso era algo privado y así se quedaría por lo que cambió de tema.

"**_Nick , Jeff no sé de que presumen si ustedes aprendieron a cambiar llantas así como cambiar el aceite y otras cosas es porque yo les enseñé primero a ustedes porque en ese tiempo Sebastián aún no estaba en Dalton_**" dijo el castaño

"**_Bueno sí, pero lo que cuenta es que nosotros aprendimos primero que él_** " dijo el rubio señalando a Sebastián

"**_Pero bueno… nosotros venimos a invitarlos a una fiesta en mi_** **_casa_** " dijo Jeff pasándole una invitación a ambos castaños

"**_mi hermano George cumple 20 años y mis papás le dieron permiso de hacer una fiesta en grande y yo también puedo invitar a mis amigos, será éste sábado a las 8 de la noche pero tienen que quedarse a dormir para que podamos divertirnos y tomar algunas copas sin temor a que nos descubran"_** dijo riendo el rubio porque la bebida era obvio no estaría permitida para ellos

Sebastián se animó al escuchar fiesta y bebida porque desde que era novio de Kurt no había vuelto a asistir a ninguna, porque esas fiestas eran organizadas por sus ex amantes y por nada del mundo llevaría a SU CASTAÑO a una de ellas donde de seguro más de uno le coquetearía y se vería obligado a golpear a más de uno, además de que no deseaba que su novio supiera que se había acostado con la mayoría de los hombres del lugar porque si eso sucedía talvez su amor se daría cuenta que no valía la pena estar con él y Sebastián sentía que ya no podría vivir sin Kurt en su vida.

"**_Y bien que dicen, van a ir_**" preguntaron Nick y Jeff

"**_Cuenten con nosotros ahí estaremos_**" respondieron al unísono los castaños

Nick y Jeff se fueron a seguir invitando a sus amigos de Mckinley como a los chicos de Dalton dejando a Sebastian y a Kurt en la casa de éste último.

Hacía un mes que habían comenzado las clases y Blaine se encontraba desesperado por pasar tiempo a solas con Kurt, desde que había "apoyado" su noviazgo con el suricato su relación de amistad con el castaño había mejorado pero en las pocas ocasiones que habían platicado siempre estaba Sebastián quién no lo soltaba para nada o le daba pequeños besos en su cuello o cara haciendo que el ojiazul se riera no prestándole ninguna atención a él haciéndo que se irritara muchísimo, creyó que con el comienzo de clases la situación mejoraría porque al estar Sebastián en otra escuela él tendría la oportunidad de poder recuperar a kurt y pasar más tiempo con él, pero nunca se imaginó que el suricato se cambiaría de escuela y todo para poder pasar más tiempo con él, pero eso no era lo peor sino que también se había mudado a la misma cuadra y enfrente de la casa de Kurt, eso ya era demasiado.

La familia Smythe tenía mucho dinero así que cuando Sebastián les propuso su cambio de escuela para poder pasar más tiempo con su lindo novio sus padres no se opusieron porque habían visto el cambio positivo que Kurt había logrado en su hijo, además de que así seria más fácil poder conocerlo en persona, hubieran podido encontrar casa en una zona lujosa pero prefirieron hacerlo en la misma zona donde vivía el castaño , alegrándose al descubrir que la casa enfrente del novio de su hijo se encontraba en venta decidieron comprarla inmediatamente y dándole la feliz notica a su hijo él cual lloró de emoción al saber que podría ver a su Kurt siempre que quisiera.

Para Kurt fue muy emocionante saber que Sebastián estaría viviendo enfrente de su casa así todo sería mas sencillo cuando decidieron que un día usarían el carro de uno para llevar al otro a la escuela, al día siguiente el del otro y así sucesivamente, el castaño preparaba todos los días el almuerzo que comerían en la escuela siendo eso algo que adoraba Sebastián por sentirse mimado por su sexy novio haciéndo que cada día se sintiera más enamorado de él.

El Sábado llegó y los invitados de Jeff y Nick iban llegando a su casa , Finn y Rachel junto con Sebastián y Kurt fueron los primeros en llegar, después de un rato llegaron los demás Wes, David, Thad , Quinn, Santana, Britany, Lauren, Puck, Sam, Artie, Mike, Tina , Sugar , Blaine ; todos comenzaron a bailar en parejas y luego en círculo, todos estaban muy animados que no se dieron cuenta cuando llegó un rubio que conocía muy bien a Blaine y que quería conocer mucho mejor a Kurt y Sebastián pero principalmente a Kurt, entró y saludó a George invitándole un par de copas que aceptó gustoso, se adentró a la piscina desde donde podía observar claramente a Kurt.

Luke se dió cuenta que todos con excepción de Kurt estaban bebiendo, eran pasadas las 12 de la noche y la mayoría no estaba sobrio, vió cuando el castaño bebió su refresco y lo volvió a dejar en la mesa para seguir bailando con su novio, así que caminó hasta su mesa cuidando de que ni Blaine , ni kurt ni Sebastián lo viera, por los demás no se preocupaba porque no lo conocían, al llegar a la mesa dejó caer en el refresco de Kurt una pastilla para dormir, agitando el vaso para que la pastilla se disolviera pronto, se alejó y volvió al lugar cerca de la piscina , esperando a que el ojiazul se tomara el refresco, cuando lo hizo sonrió maliciosamente imaginándose cuando disfrutaría de pasar una noche con el castaño.

Después de un rato Kurt comenzó a bostezar

"**_Seb tengo mucho sueño, creo que sería mejor irnos a dormir cariño_**" dijo el castaño recargado en su novio quién seguía bailando suavemente meciendo en sus brazos a su novio

**_"Todavía no Kurt, la noche aún es joven_**" gritó eufórico Sebastián quién ya se encontraba algo borracho

"**Esta bien cariño, entonces será mejor que me siente un momento para recuperar fuerzas**" replicó el ojiazul

**_"Me parece perfecto amor, siéntate mientras yo voy al baño_**" respondió el Warbler acompañando a Kurt para que se sentara en un sillón, inclinándose para besar su frente y alejándose en dirección al baño.

Luke vio complacido como Sebastián se alejaba dejando a Kurt sólo, sus amigos seguían bailando y no prestaban atención al castaño, Kurt cada segundo que pasaba sentía sus párpados más pesados por lo que se recostó en el sillón y cerró los ojos quedándose inmediatamente dormido, no dándose cuenta cuando un chico rubio se paró enfrente de él y lo cargó sobre su hombro para alejarse rumbo a la salida de la casa.

Blaine había querido bailar con kurt pero Sebastián nunca se lo permitió así que bailó con otros chicos así como algunas de sus amigas, cuando se cansó se sentó a comer algo y notó que le pareció ver entre la gente a Luke pero aunque lo buscó entre la multitud no lo vio así que creyó se lo imaginó, conforme avanzó la noche todos siguieron tomando, él también pero sólo fueron dos cervezas, no quería emborracharse, así que él vió cuando de la nada Luke se acercó a Kurt quién al parecer se había quedado dormido y sólo porque no vió por ninguna parte a Sebastián, se le hizo raro que el castaño estuviera dormido así que no dejó de observar los movimientos de Luke sorprendiéndose cuando lo cargó en su hombro para llevárselo, ahí supo que algo no andaba bien, sin pensarlo se paró y siguió al rubio quién ya había subido al castaño en la parte trasera de su auto y estaba arrancando para alejarse de ahí.

El pelinegro corrió a su auto y siguió al rubio, tenía miedo de que pudiera lastimar a Kurt porque al parecer Luke ya se había obsecionado con él, en un semáforo, sacó su celular y marcó a Sebastián.

**_"Bueno_**" respondió un borracho Sebastián

**_"! Sebastian Luke se llevó a Kurt y yo voy siguiéndolos sin que se dé cuenta ,en cuanto los alcancé y sepa a donde lo lleva te hablo para darte la dirección, espera mi llamada_**!" habló rápidamente Blaine y colgó dejando a Sebastián preocupado quién apenas iba saliendo del baño y no había notado la ausencia del castaño.

Kurbastián

Los dejé en suspenso, pero en el siguiente capítulo sabremos que pasará con Luke, Kurt, Blaine y Sebastián.

Saludos y Besos

Candy Criss ( Agar )


	11. Chapter 11

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen sólo mi imaginación , este es un Universo Alterno chico x chico y Mpreg.

Agradezco a todos los follow, alertas, favoritos y autor que dan a esta historia, también estoy muy contenta porque esta historia tiene más follows y favoritos que mis historias Klaine así que espero recomienden mi fic para que más le den seguir a esta historia que sin querer ha resultado ser algo cómica.

Gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo para comentar, sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí.

También quiero comunicarles que vamos en el capítulo 11 así que faltan 4 capítulos más para el final , epílogo aún no estoy segura si habrá eso dependerá de si ustedes quieren, ya saben que a mi me gusta complacerlos.

Bueno este capítulo no me convenció del todo pero espero que les guste. Ahora sí a leer!

**_Luz DeLuna: No creo que quieras matar a Luke en el capítulo y No fuiste la única que creyó que en el inicio del capítulo anterior kurbastián tenían sexo jajjajjaja, eso me pareció gracioso así que los dejé creer eso. J_**

**_Darrencito : en este capítulo no te dejaré en suspenso amigo. J_**

**_UN AMOR INESPERADO_**

**_CAPITULO 11_**

Sebastián no comprendía a que se refería Blaine con que Luke se había llevado a Kurt porque para comenzar no recordaba conocer a ningún chico llamado Luke y su castaño estaba esperándolo en la sala para seguir bailando mientras el regresaba del baño, como estaba borracho no hizo caso de la llamada.

Antes de regresar a donde había dejado a su novio Sebastián se dirigió a la cocina por otra bebida para él y un refresco para el castaño pero al llegar ahí se encontró con algunos chicos bastante apuestos que comenzaron a coquetearle haciéndole plática, ojitos y algunos otros cumplidos por su físico y él como todo un Donjuán que había sido se sentía muy halagado, los chicos le propusieron que jugaran a las cartas y el que perdiera se quitaría una prenda de ropa, Sebastián aceptó de inmediato porque era muy bueno al jugar cartas, además de que le emocionaba poder ver los cuerpos de esos chicos guapos, no creía que tuviera nada de malo jugar porque él amaba a Kurt y no pensaba hacer nada con ninguno de ellos sólo quería verlos así que jugó y no notó el paso del tiempo ni siquiera cuando su celular sonó en varias ocasiones, Sebastián era bueno pero esos chicos eran mejores así que al final él quedó en bóxers y eso porque no quiso quitárselos porque los chicos si querían, poco rato después buscó con la mirada a Kurt pero no lo encontró cayendo dormido en uno de los sillones de la sala cerca de las 5 de la mañana.

Blaine se dio cuenta que Luke se dirigía a su casa así que decidió no seguirlo tan de cerca no fuera que lo descubriera.

Luke se estacionó afuera de su departamento, se bajó y abrió la puerta de atrás de su coche para jalar a kurt quién estaba dormido en el asiento trasero, lo levantó y volvió a cargarlo sobre su hombro, cerró su carro para dirigirse a la entrada donde desapareció en su interior.

Cuando Blaine vió que Luke entró a su casa volvió a marcarle a Sebastián para que lo alcanzara y entre los dos salvar a Kurt, la distancia no era mucha , sólo 15 minutos en carro desde la casa de Jeff pero no contaba con que el Warbler no respondería a ninguna de sus llamadas, dejándolo solo para hacer frente al rubio.

**_"Sebastián por que no respondes?" _** gruñía furioso Blaine

El moreno hizo 5 llamadas más pero el ojiverde nunca respondió ninguna así que dejó un mensaje

"**_Sebastián espero que tengas una muy buena razón para no contestar mi llamada sabiendo que Kurt está en peligro, la casa de Luke está a 15 minutos de la casa de Jeff, la dirección es Nicolás Valenzuela 1023 a espaldas del centro deportivo, ya esperé más de 15 minutos a que me respondieras no puedo esperar más voy a entrar"_** terminó la llamada Blaine

Era la 1:30 A.M. cuando el moreno se acercó a la casa de Luke asomándose por las ventanas intentando ver que pasaba en el interior pero no vió nada más que obscuridad, entonces recordó que en una de las ocasiones en que había visitado la casa del rubio éste le había contado que la puerta trasera de su casa la dejaba sin seguro porque era muy olvidadizo con sus llaves y así si no las encontraba de todas formas podía entrar a su departamento , por lo que recordando eso Blaine caminó a la puerta trasera y al girar la manija vió con alegría que la puerta se abría , entró con mucho sigilo viendo en todas direcciones y localizando una luz en la recámara de Luke, con cuidado cerró la puerta buscando algún objeto con el que pudiera golpearlo en caso de ponerse violento así como cuerdas para amarrarlo.

Blaine encontró en la cocina una escoba y al no encontrar nada más la tomó , buscó en el cuarto de lavado un lazo aunque fuera de los que se usan para tender ropa y ¡oh! ¡!sorpresa que si había!, tomó las dos cosas, caminó hacia la recámara del rubio y abrió lentamente la puerta , creyó que la escena que lo recibiría sería grotesca algo así como Luke violando a Kurt o algo peor pero resultó que era todo lo contrario, Kurt estaba acostado en la cama del rubio totalmente vestido y sin zapatos , Luke estaba abrazado al castaño encontrándose totalmente vestido con un pijama azul y completamente dormido, ambos chicos roncaban ligeramente.

"**_Que significa ésto?_** Pensaba el moreno

"**_Acaso Luke realmente está enamorado de Kurt? , tiene que ser eso, porque si no yo no encuentro otra razón para que se lo haya llevado sólo para dormir junto a él."_**

Blaine no sabía que hacer, dejarlos dormir , llevarse inmediatamente a Kurt o acurrucarse junto a ellos.

Decidió que acurrucarse no era una buena idea , si lo hacía parecería un loco así que no, así que optó por cargar a Kurt pero cuando lo intentó se dio cuenta que era imposible porque Luke lo tenía fuertemente abrazado, despacio levantó las manos de Luke haciendo que el rubio se despertara y lo golpeara en la mandíbula ocasionando que trastabillara pero sin caerse.

" ¿**_Que haces aquí Blaine? _**" preguntó molesto Luke

"**_Vine por Kurt y me lo voy a llevar_**" respondió Blaine caminando a la cama para cargar al castaño

Luke brincó de la cama para detener al moreno , levantó sus puños en señal de que estaba dispuesto a golpearlo si seguía avanzando

"**_Kuuuurrrtt despierta, tenemos que irnos_**" gritó el moreno

El rubio se río fuertemente y dijo : "**_Kurt no se va a despertar Blaine, le di una pastilla para dormir y el efecto dura al menos 10 horas , así que puedes gritar , moverlo, venir un tornado, un huracán y ni si así se despertará"_**

**_"Porque hiciste eso_**"

" **_¡Porque quiero y puedo Blaine! , yo quiero a Kurt , sé que él jamás me daría una oportunidad porque está muy enamorado de su novio, envidio a Sebastián por tenerlo y a tí también_**" dijo apretando los dientes Luke

**_" ¿Y a mi porqué_**? "

**_"Y todavía lo preguntas Blainey_**" dijo en tono sarcástico el rubio

**_" ¡ Tú fuiste su novio y por idiota lo perdiste!_** **_Yo hubiera querido poder tener una oportunidad con él , con un hombre así cualquiera sería feliz , ¡ hasta yo ¡_**" dijo Luke diciendo lo último con gran emoción

**_"Con él yo si podría ser feliz , casarme , tener hijos, vivir una vida feliz y plena, ser fiel porque sabría que él lo sería conmigo, pero nunca tendré una oportunidad con él y sabes porqué?_**

**_"Porqué? _**Preguntó intrigado el moreno al saber que lo culpaban de algo en lo que él no tenía ni idea

"**_Por tú culpa Blaine, porque lo engañaste conmigo" _**aseguró el rubio selando con el dedo al pelinegro

El moreno levantó las cejas confundido por esa acusación.

**_"Yo no tengo la culpa de nada Luke porque aunque yo no hubiera engañado a Kurt contigo él jamás se hubiera fijado en ti y ¿sabes porque querido? , pues porque en ese tiempo él me amaba, ! a mí"!_** dijo orgullosamente el moreno al saberse amado alguna vez por el castaño

**_"Yo sé que traicioné el amor y la confianza que Kurt depósito en mí y estoy consiente que si ahora ya no me ama ¡ fué por mi culpa! pero él siempre va a ser alguien muy especial para mí y no voy a dejar que ni tú ni nadie lo lastime, así que si tú plan era violarlo ,_** **_entérate que eso NO PASARÁ_**." Decía el moreno tratando de proteger a Kurt , caminando directamente a la cama

"**_Yo no quiero lastimarlo Blaine, ¿acaso no me conoces? Yo nunca forzaría a alguien a tener sexo conmigo_** **_y menos estando dormido , lo único que quiero es poder pasar una noche a su lado no para tener sexo sino para dormir, sé que te parecerá raro pero lo que yo quiero es saber lo que se siente despertar con alguien que te haga querer ser mejor , alguien que sea todo tu mundo y para quién tú lo seas, permíteme pasar esta noche con él y mañana yo mismo le explico porqué y como llegó aquí"_**pedía esperanzado Luke

**_"Dime porqué Kurt te hace querer ser mejor y no yo_**" pidió Blaine

El rubio sonrió tristemente, no quería lastimar al moreno con sus palabras aunque sabía lo haría.

" **_Blaine….. Kurt para mí es especial porque él me recuerda en cierta manera a como era yo a su edad , creía en el amor, tenía su inocencia pero si cambié fué por la traición de mi novio y tú me lo recuerdas mucho" _** dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama y viendo al piso mientras suspiraba **_" por eso es que me acerqué a ti ese día en el Lima Bean, eres como él, guapo, seguro de ti mismo, crees que el mundo se pondrá a tus pies cuando lo quieras pero sobre todo en cuanto te sonreí y te invité a mi departamento no te rehusaste, aceptaste gustoso mintiéndole a Kurt sobre que olvidaste hacer una tarea importante creyéndote él inmediatamente sin dudarlo, ahí supe que tú no lo amabas "_**

**_"Eso no es verdad Luke yo sí amaba y AMO A KURT! "_** afirmó Blaine con mucha seguridad y al parecer sinceridad

"**_Sí tú lo hubieras amado como dices no te hubieras ido conmigo Blaine"_**

**_"Desde que descubrí que mi novio me engañaba como tú lo hiciste con Kurt"_** al decir el nombre del castaño el rubio volteó a ver al chico y acarició tiernamente su mano "**_me juré que nunca volvería a creer en el amor y que evitaría que más chicos fuesen engañados como yo, así que cuando veo una pareja y si en alguno de ellos veo algo de mi ex, me acercó a él sin que él otro lo note es cuando le coqueteo y si acepta irse conmigo sé que no vale la pena , que le estoy haciendo un favor , así que le hice un favor a Kurt al ayudarlo a darse cuenta que TÚ no eras el indicado para él encambio Sebastián si lo es."_**

Blaine negaba con la cabeza al rechazar lo que le estaba contando Luke él amaba a Kurt y nunca quiso traicionarlo , si lo hizo fué en un momento de locura pero estaba seguro que jamás volvería a traicionarlo , Sebastián no podía ser el indicado para el castaño , él era un chico libertino así que no podía aceptar eso.

"**_Sé que dudas de que el amor que siente Sebastián por Kurt sea sincero pero yo sé que es verdadero y lo sé porque cuando les insinué hacer un trío él se ofendió , recuerdo que me zarandeó y hasta me golpeó, diciéndome que él nunca compartiría a su novio, así que ese chico si está dispuesto a cambiar a ser mejor y todo por amor, cometí un error al traer a Kurt así conmigo y me arrepiento , así que puedes llevártelo no te voy a impedir la salida"_** dijo muy triste Luke volteándose para evitar que el moreno viera como unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos al sentirse muy solo y sin amor, pero Blaine si alcanzó a verlo.

El pelinegro tomó en brazos a Kurt quién no se despertó y salió de la casa de Luke sin mirar atrás, subió al castaño a su auto dirigiéndose a la casa de Jeff y esperando que Sebastián aún se encontrara ahí, durante todo el trayecto que duró 15 minutos pensó en las palabras de Luke y comprendió que era verdad lo que le había dicho el rubio , amaba a Kurt pero sabía que ante una tentanción él caería fácilmente y engañaría al ojiazul muchas veces causándole mucho dolor, así que comprendió que era mejor resignarse a perderlo como novio y verlo feliz con Sebastián pero tenerlo en su vida como amigo.

Blaine llegó a la casa de Jeff y vió al ojiverde dormido en un sillón así que caminó hasta ahí con Kurt dormido en sus brazos dejándolo a un lado de Sebastián quién al sentir el aroma de su novio lo apretó junto a él susurrándole un tierno "**_TE AMO KURT"_** y para sorpresa de Blaine ( sorpresa agradable tenía que reconocerlo) el castaño respondió **_"TAMBIEN TE AMO SEBY"_**

/

Díganme que les pareció el capítulo.

Besos y abrazos

Candy Criss ( Agar


	12. Chapter 12

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen sólo mi imaginación , este es un universo alterno chico x chico y Mpreg.

**_N/A _**Este capítulo es algo corto pero mañana entro a trabajar y no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir, este fic le faltan 4 capítulos para terminarlo les aseguro que no lo abandonaré pero quiero preguntarles si quieren los capítulos largos tardaré una semana o un poco más en actualizar pero si los quieren cortos d páginas puedo prometer dos capítulos por semana que opción eligen?

Gracias a todos sus follow, alertas, favoritos, autor y a todos los que comentan.

**_Isse deLuna: Luke también tendrá su historia feliz porque se lo merece y si ,por fin Blaine se dio cuenta que Kurt jamás será suyo de nuevo._**

**_Bonamore: octillizos no tendrán kurbastián pero si te prometo trillizas._**

**_Luz de Luna: Luke ya comprendió que su "forma de ayudar no es la correcta" así que de seguro te gustará este capítulo._**

**_Ahora sí a leer!_**

**_UN AMOR INESPERADO_**

**_CAPITULO 12_**

Blaine despertó cuando los rayos del sol tocaron sus ojos impidiéndole volver a conciliar el sueño, así que se sentó viendo si alguien más había despertado girando su cabeza hacia la alberca viendo que Finn, Rachel , Mercedes y Sam estaban nadando alegremente cualquiera que los viera no sospecharía que hacía unas cuantas horas estaban borrachos.

Se giró y vió que Sebastián estaba despertando así que se esperó a que el Warbler estuviera completamente despierto para pedirle explicaciones de porque no fué con él a rescatar a Kurt.

Sebastián aún no abría sus ojos cuando percibió el dulce aroma de vainilla de su novio quién estaba dormido profundamente a su lado , abrió sus ojos y sonrió cuando sintió el rostro del castaño en su cuello, se alejó un poco para poder besar sus labios castamente haciendo a un lado el pelo que caía sobre su frente, luego besó su cuello hasta formar un chupetón, se sorprendió que no despertara porque cuando se quedaban dormidos Seb siempre despertaba primero y usualmente lo despertaba de esa forma, así que lo intentó dos veces más y nada, de pronto se espantó , él no podría vivir sin Kurt en su vida, él era su media naranja , su verdadero amor, lo movió suavemente y ni así despertó, cuando iba a moverlo más fuerte escuchó una voz conocida:

"**_No está muerto Sebastián si es lo que estás pensando_**" dijo el pelinegro divertido de ver que ese era el temor del Warbler

**_"No pienso eso Blaine, pero ¿ porqué no despierta ?_**" decía preocupado Sebastián

**_"Anoche Luke lo drogó con una pastilla para dormir muy fuerte, esa es la razón por la cuál no despierta, todavía no pasa su efecto_**" dijo tranquilamente el moreno , esperando para contestar las preguntas del ojiverde que no se hicieron esperar

**_"Luke? Quién és y porqué drogó a Kurt _**" preguntó muy molesto Sebastián girándose al sillón para revisar la cara , cuerpo y ropa de su novio, se tranquilizó un poco cuando vió que todo parecía normal.

"**_Luke es el chico con él que le fui infiel a Kurt y es el mismo que coqueteó y les ofreció hacer un trío en el Lima Bean"_** respondió Blaine

**_" ¡Ese infeliz! "_**

**_"Le voy a enseñar a respetar a los novios de otros, dime donde vive? Y si le ayudaste a drogar a Kurt me las pagarás Blaine" _** amenazó el ojiverde al moreno acercándose a su rostro para que viera que no estaba jugando

"**_Porque en vez de amenazarme no me dices ¿ dónde estabas? cuando te llamé para avisarte que Luke se lo llevó y lo tenía en su casa!, dime que hacías cuando no respondías mis llamadas"_** ahora el molesto era Blaine quién con cada pregunta que hacía avanzaba haciendo retroceder el ojiverde

"**_Cómo que se lo llevó a su casa! Si ese maldito infeliz lo tocó te juro que lo mató_**" gritó Sebastián furioso, lanzándose a Blaine para tomarlo de la camisa exigiéndole que le dijera como es que sabía eso

"**_Lo sé porque yo ví cuando lo dejaste sólo y segundos después se quedó dormido y luego de ¿quién sabe dónde? salió Luke y se lo llevó sin que nadie lo detuviera "_**

**_" ¡Yo los seguí y te avisé ¡ pero al parecer estabas muy borracho porque no notaste que Kurt no estaba ó … talvez si te diste cuenta pero no te importó si le pasaba algo porque de seguro estabas conquistando a algún chico guapo"_** lo acusó Blaine

**_"Amo a Kurt y consientemente jamás dejaría que alguien le hiciera daño , sé que no me crees Blaine pero yo estoy muy enamorado de Kurt y si no respondí no es porque estuviera "conquistando" a nadie " _** replicó el castaño levantando sus manos y haciendo comillas con ellas para hacer énfasis en la palabra conquistando

"**_Sí no respondí tus llamadas es porque no escuché mi celular además de que no estaba conquistando a nadie estaba jugando cartas_**"

"**Wow bravo**" respondió Blaine y aplaudió fingiendo asombro **_" Ya veo que estabas muy ocupado y por eso no escuchabas mi llamada, discúlpame Sebastián que desconsiderado de mi parte llamarte para que vinieras a ayudarme a rescatar a mi ex novio que ahora es TU NOVIO!_**

Ante los gritos de Sebastián y Blaine que hacían en la sala entraron los chicos que estaban en la alberca así como Jeff y Nick que estaban en la cocina, tratando de enterarse del motivo de los gritos.

**_" Chicos porque los gritos_**" preguntó Finn "**_Además no griten que Kurt está dormido y si lo despiertan se pondrá furioso"_**

**_"Luke drogó a Kurt así que estará dormido por otro buen rato" _** comentó Blaine

Ante la cara de duda de todos les explicó lo sucedido la noche anterior, todos estaban molestos con ese tal Luke pero también con Sebastián quién fue quién lo dejó sólo y más porque en vez de ir en su búsqueda estuvo coqueteando con otros chicos.

Sebastián se sentía muy mal sin necesidad de que los demás lo culparan pero parecía que todos estaban felices de que eso hubiera sucedido porque así Kurt se daría cuenta que el Warbler no valía la pena , por lo que estaba sumamente preocupado por si Kurt podría pensar eso y lo mandaba a volar.

Luke estaba acostado en su cama boca arriba y veía el techo pero tenía la vista perdida en sus recuerdos, en los eventos de la noche pasada, en su noviazgo , en sus relaciones fugaces con chicos fáciles, en su vida sin amor y vacía pero sobre todo no le agradó ver que el chico dulce, comprensivo, feliz e inocente que era había desaparecido para convertirse en este chico amargado y duro .

Sabía que secuestrar y drogar al castaño era lo peor que había hecho en un momento de locura pero estaba arrepentido de haberlo hecho, así que si el ojiazul lo denunciaba, afrontaría las consecuencias de sus hechos pero al menos tenía el consuelo de que Blaine por fin había aceptado que Sebastián y Kurt se amaban y eran felices juntos.

Luke también comprendió que él tenía que cambiar , tenía que volver a creer en el amor , que no todos los hombres eran infieles y que el amor y la fidelidad podían encontrarse en una sóla persona así que desde ese momento decidió cambiar para ser una mejor persona.

Dave vió que ese día estaba muy bonito el clima así que llamó a Azimio para invitarlo a jugar futbol soccer a su casa pero no contaba que a la primer patada el balón se rompiera y tuvieran que ir a comprar uno nuevo a la tienda de deportes cerca de su casa.

"**_Dave en lo que escoges el color del balón que vas a comprar voy a ver las pesas_**" dijo Azimio

"**_Esta bien, cuando_** **_elija cual voy a comprar te busco_**" respondió Dave

Dave estaba jugando con los balones , los rebotaba en el piso o les pegaba con la cabeza hasta que se le cayeran, en eso estaba cuando el balón casi se le caía haciendo que Dave retrocediera unos pasos hacia la derecha y provocando que chocara con una persona a la que tiró al piso.

"**_Aaaahhh""_**

**_"Lo siento, no te ví "_** dijo rápidamente Dave sin ver al chico, cuando se volteó para verlo se encontró con el chico más guapo que había visto en la tierra, era rubio, alto, con un cuerpo perfecto, así como el médico se lo había recomendado.

El rubio no se dio cuenta de Dave por eso no lo pudo esquivar, se molestó al ser tirado al piso , sobre todo porque llevaba pantalones blancos pero cuando escuchó la voz masculina y vió al chico al que pertenecía sintió que el tiempo se detenía ,su corazón se aceleró volviendo a sentirse como un adolescente , segundos después reaccionó cuando el chico le tendió la mano para levantarse provocando en ambos una corriente eléctrica que en vez de separarlos los hizo no querer soltar sus manos.

"**_estás bien, no te lastimaste_**"

"**_me encuentro bien, gracias_**" respondió el rubio

"**_Que grosero no me presenté_** , mi nombre es Dave"

"**_mucho gusto yo me llamó Luke_**" dijo el chico muy sonrojado al notar la mirada de Dave sobre él

"**_Me gustaría invitarte un café para compensar el haberte tirado al piso y provocar que tus lindos pantalones se ensuciaran_**" dijo algo tímido Dave quién no estaba seguro si Luke era gay

"**_Sería un placer_**" respondió Luke muy emocionado provocando que Dave sonriera ante la evidente alegría del chico

Dave se fue con Luke sin avisarle a Azimio porque nunca se acordó de que había ido con él a esa tienda y pasando una muy agradable tarde con Luke quién se divirtió como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, porque no hubo necesidad de fingir ser alguien que no era, esa tarde fué como él sólia ser, ambos chicos se dieron cuenta que el otro era gay y que al parecer se habían gustado, al finalizar la tarde Dave le pidió su número telefónico a Luke quedando de verse al día siguiente para una cita.

Kurt finalmente despertó y le explicaron lo sucedido y contrario a lo que todos creían le gritaría a Sebastián por no darse cuenta , él sólo abrazó y beso a Seb ante la mirada incrédula de todos diciendo que lo amaba mucho para luego voltearse y hablar con Blaine

**_"Te agradezco que me hayas rescatado Blaine con eso me has demostrado que eres un verdadero amigo y que puedo confiar en ti , gracias"_** dijo Kurt abrazándolo fuertemente , dejando salir una cuantas lágrimas de felicidad por saber había recuperado a su amigo

"**_Yo también te doy las gracias Blaine, Kurt es lo que más amo_** **_y yo quiero ofrecerte mi amistad, me gustaría que todos seamos amigos" _** dijo sinceramente Sebastián

"**_Acepto tu amistad Sebastián, ya comprendí que realmente amas a Kurt y yo no soy quién para juzgarte, les deseo lo mejor_**" Blaine se paró y se dieron un fuerte abrazo los tres.

Un chico muy guapo llegó a Westerville y se dirigía a la casa que tenían ahí los Smythe sin saber que no encontraría a nadie ahí.

Saludos y besos

Candy Criss ( Agar )


	13. Chapter 13

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen sólo mi imaginación, este es un universo alterno chico x chico y Mpreg.

En este capítulo no hay kurbastián pero si las otras parejas, lamento la demora de este capítulo pero mi trabajo es muy absorbente y no me ha dejado tiempo para escribir.

Gracias a todos los que comentan.

Elliot me lo imaginé como Ian Somerland, sé que hay un video en internet donde se ve como ian abraza a Darren y le besa la mano, no crean que por ver ese video se me ocurrió ponerlos de pareja, desde que comencé el fic él era el que había decidido para ser su novio.

Ahora sí a leer!

**_UN AMOR INESPERADO_**

**_CAPITULO 13_**

"¡**_Hola niño que gusto verlo ! " _** dijo Fran la ama de llaves de la casa de la familia Smythe en Westerville quién abrazó al chico cariñosamente

"**_Hola_** **_Fran a mi también me da mucho gusto verte_**" respondió el chico quién seguía abrazando a la mujer tiernamente

"**_Pasa niño , no te quedes en la puerta_**" dijo Fran

**_"Nadie me avisó que vendrías, así que no hice nada especial de comer niño" _**

**_"No te preocupes Fran, no estabas enterada de mi visita porque no le avisé a mis tíos que vendría , quise caerles de sorpresa" _** comentó el castaño riéndo

"**_Oh ¡ ya veo, querías sorprenderlos_**" río la mujer feliz

**_"Exacto, además tiene tiempo que no veo a mi primo Sebastián y se me ocurrió que sería buena idea visitarlo y conocer al novio del que tanto habla y publica en facebook"_**

"**Puedo asegurarte que es un chico encantador y muy guapo que ha cambiado a tu primo para bien, figúrate que ya no tiene aventuras, ahora es un feliz novio y sobre todo es FIEL! "** Afirmó muy emocionada Fran quién creyó que su "niño" nunca maduraría

"**_No puedo creer que Sebastián haya dejado de ser una zorra para convertirse en un novio modelo_**" reía asombrado Elliot

**_"¡Elliot! No te expreses así de tu primo_**" gritó la mujer

"**_El no sería una zorra, el término apropiado sería zorro" _** dijo la mujer seria y caminando hacia la cocina, pero al notar que Elliot no la seguía volteo y vió la cara del chico quién tenía la boca abierta pero no salían palabras de su boca.

"**Qué?! Dije algo malo****_ " _**preguntó la mujer

**_"Bueno me reprendiste porque llamé zorra a Sebastián y luego resulta que también tú lo llamaste zorro" _**dijo bastante divertido Elliot

"**_Verás cariño tú sabes que quiero mucho a Seby casi como si fuera mi hijo pero no podemos negar que él era un zorro y se acostaba con todo lo que se moviera , que bueno que es gay porque si no talvez ni yo me salvava" _** terminó de decir Fran atacada de la risa mientras que Elliot no sabía si reír o gritar por la imagen que había imaginado en su mente con su primo y el ama de llaves que era una mujer muy guapa pero de más de 50 años

"**_Era broma Elliot, se nota que hace mucho no venías, ya no te acuerdas que soy muy bromista, anda vamos que tienes que comer y ya luego te doy la dirección de donde viven tus tíos, te vas a quedar esta noche ó piensas salir hoy mismo?" _**

**_"Salgo hoy mismo Fran, claro que después de comer porque vengo muerto de hambre, lo bueno es que Lima está a dos horas de aquí así llegó para la hora de la cena"_**

**_"Sigues igual de tragón Elliot"_**

**_KURBASTIAN KURBASTIAN KURBASTIAN KURBASTIAN_**

Elliot rentó un carro para viajar más cómodo hacia Lima, no tuvo ningún contratiempo en el camino pero en cuanto llegó a Lima batalló para encontrar la dirección ya que no era muy bueno en eso, así que decidió que sería mejor preguntarle a alguien por lo que se estacionó y bajó de su auto dirigiéndose a un chico moreno que le pareció muy atractivo quién salía de una tienda.

"**_Hey!, Disculpa podrías decirme como puedo llegar a ésta dirección?"_** preguntó Elliot acercándole el papel donde tenía anotada la dirección

"**_Claro, deja veo la dirección"_** respondió el moreno

El moreno vió la dirección y supo inmediatamente que estaba buscando la casa de Sebastián, volteó a ver al chico notando que era guapo, parecía modelo de revista, era alto , delgado, se notaba que hacía ejercicio, tenía el pelo castaño y con los rayos del sol cambiaba a rubio, tenía ojos verdes, piel blanca , y su voz …. Era ronca y muy sensual, a cualquier chico o chica les gustaría, se notaba que era más grande de edad que ellos así que imaginó que este chico encantador era una conquista del pasado de Seb y que deseaba recordar viejos tiempos, algo que no le agradó para nada… él ya había engañado a kurt haciéndolo sufrir mucho y no dejaría que Seb o este chico lo dañaran , así que decidió ponerlo en su lugar.

"**_Mira , si eres una antigua conquista de Sebastián y quieres recordar viejos tiempos , de una vez te digo que él ya no está disponible ,ahora Seb tiene un hermoso novio y no voy a permitir que trates de separlos"_** dijo bastante molesto el pelinegro

Elliot estaba muy divertido al ver a este lindo chico defender el noviazgo de su primo , al parecer era su amigo , algo muy raro ya que nunca había conocido que Seb tuviera amigos , ya que su carácter no lo ayudaba mucho.

"**_Kurt es un hombre maravilloso , guapísimo, besa delicioso y es encantador, yo le hice mucho daño en el pasado pero ahora que está con Seb ha vuelto a estar feliz y quiero que así siga, hasta Sebastián es otro , juntos son felices y así se van a quedar"_** dijo lo último elevando la voz para dejarle claro al rubio o castaño que no se metiera y mejor se fuera.

"**_No me digas que tú eres la rata asquerosa que fué novio de Kurt?" _** dijo Elliot con cara de sorpresa , había visto una imagen de Kurt en face y pudo notar que el novio de Seb era muy guapo, y no podía imaginar a alguien engañara a un chico como él.

"**_Eh, tú me conoces? _**_Dijo desconcertado Blaine __** pero yo no soy una rata asquerosa, me llamo Blaine y engañé a Kurt en un lapso de locura**_ **_del cual estoy sumamente avergonzado y arrepentido"_** .

**_"Tranquilo , yo no quiero entrometerme en la relación de Sebastián chico lindo, yo soy su primo y vengo a visitarlo para conocer a su primer novio" _**dijo Elliot levantando las manos en alto para aclararle quién era él.

**"OH!, Disculpa que te haya confundido con algún ex de Sebastián**" dijo un sonrojado pelinegro por haber sido llamado chico lindo

**_" pero no quiero que Kurt vuelva a sufrir, ya no somos novios pero somos muy buenos amigos y deseo su felicidad la cuál tiene cron tu primo Sebastián quién también es muy amigo mío" _** terminó de decir Blaine

**_"Es_** **una grata sorpresa conocer a un amigo de mi primo y más porque se ve que ellos te importan, aún no me he presentado, mi nombre es Elliot**" extendió su mano hacia Blaine para que éste lo saludara.

**"Yo soy Blaine, mucho gusto** **_Elliot_**" apretó la mano del castaño quién le sonrió coquetamente con esa sonrisa marca Smythe, haciendo que se sintiera extrañamente excitado ante los halagos y coquetería de ese chico.

**_"Bueno después de las presentaciones que tal si me guías a casa de mi primo Blaine_**"

"**_Será un placer, traes carro o te llevo_**?" preguntó Blaine

"**_Traigo carro_**" replicó Elliot

"**En ese caso sígueme**" dijo el moreno

En el trayecto hacia la casa de Sebastián el moreno fué refleccionando en el hecho de que le gustaban los hombres mayores, encontrando muy atractivo a Elliot y deseando volver a verlo en otra ocasión, pero no era el único que estaba deseando ver al otro , también Elliot había quedado prendado del atractivo del moreno y del hecho de que creyéndolo una amenaza intentó alejarlo, por lo que decidió que lo invitaría a salir.

**_KURBASTIAN KURBASTIAN KURBASTIAN_**

Dave y Luke estaban cenando en una pizzería cerca del cine al cual habían ido a ver una película de acción, cualquiera creería que por ser una cita verían algo romántico pero precisamente por ver otra tipo de película hizo todo romántico, especial y único.

Dave era inexperto en asuntos de citas asi que actuaba por instinto, haciendo lo que él se imaginaba le agradaría que hicieran con él, resultando todo un éxito su cita.

Luke se sentía como todo un colegial, se sentía otro, Dave era muy tierno y dulce con él, ya sabía que el jugador hacía poco que había salido del closet así como los malos tratos que había dado a Kurt pero no lo juzgó, algo que alegró a Dave sintiéndose liberado al contarle esa etapa obscura de su pasado asi mismo Luke le contó lo que había hecho al castaño temiendo que Dave lo tachara de violador y saliera huyendo de el, pero lo que encontró fue ternura y comprensión en él quién le dijo:

**_"Gracias por confiar en mí y contarme lo de Kurt así como la mala experiencia que tuviste con tu primer novio haciendo que actuaras de esa manera, lo importante es que estás arrepentido y dispuesto a comenzar de nuevo conmigo, me gustas mucho , en verdad quiero que lo nuestro funcione así que me harías el honor de ser mi novio Luke_**" preguntó Dave muy nervioso

Luke no lo podía creer, Dave le estaba pidiendo ser su novio , jamás creyó volver a tener otro novio y ahí estaba el dulce de Dave esperando una respuesta .

"**_Sí_**" respondió Luke muy emocionado y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos

Dave se levantó de su asiento acercándose al rubio para abrazarlo y besarlo apasionadamente , haciendo reír a Luke que no se esperaba un beso así.

**"Lo siento cariño, es la emoción de tener un novio tan guapo y sexy como tú**" Dijo Dave volviendo a besar a su novio pero esta vez tiernamente.

Que les pareció el capítulo, espero que lindo.

Saludos y besos

Candy Criss ( Agar )


	14. Chapter 14

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen sólo mi imaginación, este es un universo alterno, chico x chico y Mpreg.

Gracias a todos los que le dan seguir, favorito, alerta y autor , me hacen muy feliz leer sus comentarios , si nunca se han animado a comentar los invito a hacerlo, no es difícil y es como alimento para mí.

Me disculpo por la tardanza de este capítulo , pasaron 8 días entre esta y la anterior actualización pero en verdad no tuve tiempo de escribir porque salgo tarde de mi trabajo pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

**_Luz de luna: _**Dave y Luke serán muy felices, ellos se complementan muy bien, sé que querías que el chico guapo fuera alguien que se entrometiera en la relación kurbastián pero no fue así, sino alguien que va a hacer muy feliz a Blaine, Elliot aquí conocerá a kurt y de que forma. J

**_Fernyloquis de hummel: _**es un placer saber que te gustó mi historia y aquí un nuevo capítulo.

Disfruten la lectura, disculpen los errores , es que no lo revisé, así como lo terminé lo subí.

**_UN AMOR INESPERADO_**

**_CAPITULO 14_**

Los padres de Sebastián habían salido de viaje a París por cuestiones de trabajo, por lo que el ojiverde se encontraba sólo en su casa, aunque no estaba realmente sólo, ya que durante la mayor parte del día lo pasaba en la escuela y siempre al lado de Kurt.

Al regreso todo se ponía mejor ya que su castaño amado le preparaba algo de comer , después continuaban con su tareas , al terminar se hacían unos arrumacos entre los cuales estaban besarse así como hacer el amor hasta tarde, pero todo terminaba abruptamente cuando Burt llamaba a Kurt insistentemente para que regresara a dormir a su casa dejando a Seb muy triste por tener que pasar la noche solo, durante el día se sentía como si estuviera casado con Kurt ya que realizaban muchas actividades juntos, todo se sentía tan natural , por eso el Warbler podía imaginarse como sería su vida de casado y le emocionaba mucho , estaba conciente de que tendrían algunos desacuerdos así como discusiones pero todo valía la pena vivirlo si era al lado de su adorado novio Kurt.

K Y S

Hoy como todas las tardes Kurt y Sebastián estaban en la habitación del ojiverde haciendo el amor y disfrutando de la compañía del otro, ellos estaban muy concentrados amándose sin prestar demasiada atención al sonido de un carro que se estacionaba afuera de la casa.

**_"esta es la casa de Sebastián y ahí está su carro así que es seguro que está dentro con kurt de quién nunca se separa"_** dijo Blaine señalando la casa así como el auto del chico

**_"wow si mi primo está a todas horas con su novio quiere decir que esta loco de amor, algo que jamás creería que viviría para ver" _**decía un incrédulo Elliot

"**_Dirás que mi primo es otro gracias a Kurt pero yo hasta no verlo no puedo creerlo"_**

"**En ese caso será mejor tocar la puerta para que nos abran y veas que no te miento**" dijo en voz alta el moreno para tocar la puerta , porque el timbre se había descompuesto un día antes.

Elliot al llegar a la puerta y ver que no abría nadie giró el pomo de la puerta abriéndose inmediatamente para que el chico entrara como si fuera su casa.

"!**_oye, no puedes pasar, ésta no es tú casa_**!" decía un asombrado Blaine por el atrevimiento de Elliot

"**_Ya sé que no es mi casa pero mis tíos siempre me dicen que me sienta como si lo fuera, además nadie venía a abrir y yo sé que Sebastián nunca le pone el seguro a las puertas desde que una vez cuando era niño se quedó encerrado en un baño de un lujuso restaurante , donde estuvo encerrado por una hora, hasta que alguien fue al baño y escuchó que mi primo lloraba desconsaladamente_**" relató Elliot muy divertido

"**_claro que Seb iba a llorar , todos lo hubiéramos hecho si nos quedáramos encerrados en el baño a la edad de 6 años, creo que yo hasta hubiera gritado y hecho un drama digno de un oscar_**" dijo Elliot temblando al pensar que si eso le hubiera ocurrido a él sería un trauma muy grande.

Blaine se reía del relato de Elliot , no sabía porque pero se sentía muy bien en compañía del otro chico, se sentía como si fuera alguien que conociera de hace mucho tiempo atrás y no alguien que acabara de conocer, además de que el tiempo a su lado pasaba muy rápido, con ese relato entró a la casa de los Smythe olvidando que se habían metido a la casa sin ser invitados.

Elliot metió sus dos maletas dejándolas en la sala y caminando en dirección a la cocina , seguido muy de cerca de Blaine quién tomó asiento en la barra de la cocina mientras veía como el castaño abría el refrigerador y sacaba refrescos así como algo de comida.

K Y S

Arriba en la habitación de Sebastián se escuchan gemidos de placer que no llegaban a escucharse en la planta baja.

"**_más fuerte Bas, te necesito_**" gemía kurt enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de su novio.

Sebastián estaba gustoso de poder complacer a su novio, así que sus embestidas se hicieron más rápidas , tocando ese punto sensible en kurt que lo hacía vibrar, los dos estaban sudorosos pero disfrutando de amarse intensamente, el ojiverde tomó al castaño de la cintura y lo levantó de la cama caminando hasta una pared donde recargó al ojiazul haciendo que éste se sostuviera de una barra que había colocado ahí Seb para hacer ejercicio pero que ahora utilizaba cuando querían sexo más salvaje y al que era adicto el castaño.

Cuando Kurt estuvo sostenido fuertemente, Sebastian puso sus manos debajo de sus glúteos masajeándolos y apretándolos mientras lo penetraba fuertemente , al tiempo que besaba su cuello dejándole muchos chupetones en su cuello y clavícula, para que todos vieran que Kurt era suyo y de nadie más.

El ojiazul estaba fuertemente agarrado a la barra pero el que tuviera sus manos ocupadas no impedía que hiciera a su novio disfrutar, tenía sus piernas enredadas en la cintura de Sebastian apretándolo para que sintiera su miembro duro , ya que eso le encantaba al warbler, amaba sentir el miembro de su novio duro por él.

Sebastián lamía el pecho de su novio como si fuera un delicioso dulce, la piel del castaño eran tan suave que siempre estaba deseoso de tocarla.

K Y S

Después de comer algo Elliot se desesperó de que no bajara su primo porque era muy evidente que si estaba, ya que se escuchaban ruidos en la planta alta, pero no identificaban de que eran.

"**_Seb no baja así que nosotros subiremos"_** dijo Elliot señalando con el dedo hacia las escaleras.

"Mmmmm yo no creo que sea lo más adecuado" replicó el chico de mirada avellana

"**_lindura, ya hemos esperado mucho tiempo y quiero ver a mi primo ya_**!" dijo el primo de Sebastián poniendo su dedo bajo el mentón de Blaine para después caminar rumbo a las escaleras dejando atrás al chico de rulos sin notar que él se sonrojó al ser llamado lindura y haciendo que su corazón se acelerara mucho.

Elliot volteó al ver que Blaine no lo seguí por lo que se regresó y tomó su mano para que subieran juntos.

"**_lindura , tú vienes conmigo_**" dijo el castaño casi rubio y antes de avanzar volvió a hablar "**_me gustas mucho Blaine, es difícil que un chico o un hombre capte mi atención y tú lo has hecho, te gustaría salir mañana conmigo en una cita?" _**

Blaine no se lo podía creer, un chico mayor lo encontraba atractivo y quería una cita con él, pero por la emoción no respondió haciendo que Elliot actuara como un Smythe y se inclinara para besarlo tiernamente para al final morder su labio sensualmente , jalándolo un poco y viendo a Blaine con una risa pícara , haciendo que viera el brillo travieso en los ojos de Elliot porque era algo que no se esperaba.

"**Yo…. Ammm.. sí… aceptó salir mañana contigo Elliot**" respondió tímidamente el moreno , quien sin quererlo con ese beso se había excitado.

**_"Lindura me hace muy feliz escuchar esa respuesta y más ver que Blainey junior está despertando, si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a relajarte con mis manos"_** susurraba el chico castaño al oído de Blaine "**_o puede ser con mi boca o con Elliot junior"_** se separó el primo del moreno y levantando sus cejas jugetonamente pero al ver la cara de susto del ex líder warbler, se apresuró a aclarar las cosas.

"**era una broma Blaine, sólo quería jugar un poco, no quiero que pienses mal de mí, pero yo soy muy bromista, discúlpame**"

El moreno vió la sinceridad en los ojos y la voz de Elliot que lo disculpó

"**Sí saldrás conmigo mañana Blaine?"** preguntó tímidamente Elliot ya no muy seguro de si aceptaría el chico.

"**_Claro que si, ya estoy ansioso porque sea mañana" _**respondió con una enorme sonrisa Blaine.

Después de aclarar todo, subieron las escaleras , pero como venían platicando no escucharon que alguien gemía fuertemente.

Blaine había estado en la habitación de Sebastián en varias ocasiones ya que ahora eran amigos , así que cuando le señaló a Elliot cuál era, éste abrió la puerta sin tocar sorprendiéndose al ver que justo al frente de ellos en la otra pared estaban su primo Seb teniendo relaciones con el "famoso" kurt mientras estaba colgado de un tubo, los dos estaban desnudos y su primo estaba penetrando a su novio casi salvajemente notando que su novio estaba encantado de la vida con ese trato porque sus gemidos eran de un inmenso placer, Elliot y Blaine estaban mudos parecía que estaban frente a una grabación porno, pero sin cámaras, quisieron retirarse en silencio dándole privacidad a la pareja pero cuando casi habían salido de la habitación, Blaine golpeó su espalda con la puerta logrando que se escuchará fuerte el golpe logrando que kurt abriera los ojos y los viera, haciéndo que eso fuera suficiente para llegar al clímax y que Seb lo siguiera segundos después, sabiendo que alguien más estaba en la habitación pero sin poder evitar darles un muy buen espectáculo.

Blaine jaló a Elliot para salir rápidamente de la habitación corriendo escaleras abajo como niños que hubieran sido descubiertos haciendo una travesura, llegaron abajo muy agitados , esperando uno a que sus amigos y otro a su primo bajaran.

Sebastián y Kurt en vez de estar apenados , estaban riendo a carcajadas muy divertidos al recordar la cara de Blaine y de Elliot la cual parecía que tan desfigurada de la impresión, después se calmaron dándose un baño rápido y bajado para saludar a sus invitados incómodos a los cuales no habían invitado.

"**_Elliot que gusto verte_**" saludo Seb "**_acercándose para abrazar a su primo_**"

"**_Tambien me da gusto verte Seby pero preferiría que de momento no me abraces o me vendrán a la mente imágenes que quiero olvidar_**". Dijo Elliot haciendo cara de asco

Causando que todos rieran porque sabían a que imágenes se refería.

K Y S

Saludos y besos

Candy Criss ( Agar )

**N/A El siguiente capítulo comenzará siendo jóvenes de prepa pero a la mitad del capítulo habrá un salto de 6 años donde sabremos que ha sido de la vida de las tres parejas.**


	15. Chapter 15

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen sólo mi imaginación, este es un universo alterno chico x chico y Mpreg

Este es un capítulo muy corto pero espero sea de su agrado y va dedicado a todos los que leen el fic!

A leer!

**_UN AMOR INESPERADO_**

**_CAPITULO 15_**

Después del momento bochornoso por el que habían pasado Elliot y Blaine todo volvió a la normalidad entre los chicos olvidando por completo el incidente y riendo de las ocurrencias de Seb, la plática fue muy amena tanto que no notaron el paso del tiempo sobre todo Blaine quién tenía que manejar dos horas para llegar a Westerville, así que cuando vió que su reloj marcaba la una de la mañana se preocupó por tener que hacer un viaje tan largo a esa hora de la madrugada pero antes de que se despidiera para irse Sebastián lo invitó a quedarse a dormir a lo cual aceptó muy gustoso , primero porque no quería manejar a esa hora y segundo porque pasaría más tiempo con Elliot.

"**_Eso sí Blaine ni sueñes que dormirás en la recámara de mi primo_**" aseguró Sebastián

Antes de que Blaine o Elliot hablaran kurt se les adelantó

"**_Hemos visto las miradas que se dan y estamos seguros que si los dejamos sólos, hasta sexo tendrían_**"

"**_Kuuuuuurrrttt no digas eso_**" dijo Blaine apenado

"**Blaine te conozco muy bien y conozco tú fascinación por los hombres mayores, yo me incluyo entre ellos**" replicó Kurt

"**_Es verdad que me gustan los hombres mayores pero eso no significa que me iré a la cama con ellos en cuanto los conozco"_** dijo Blaine quién al terminar su comentario se arrepintió de lo dicho porque exactamente eso había sucedido con Luke

**_"Kurt….. yo …. Mira…. Este….. lo siento_**" tartamudeó el moreno

"**_Esta_** **_bien Blaine, eso ya pasó , sólo trata que en tú siguiente relación eso no suceda porque le causaras un gran dolor a tu pareja , te lo digo por experiencia"_** respondió tranquilamente Kurt al ver que el moreno trataba de hablar

"**_No te estoy tratando de que te sientas mal si eso es lo que piensas, fúe sólo un comentario Blaine_**"

**_"Ok, entiendo y discúlpame nuevamente Kurt_**" dijo Blaine con los ojos un poco llorosos.

Sebastián aplaudió para llamar la atención y relajar el ambiente

**_"no es momento para recordar cosas tristes, ya es tarde será mejor que vayamos a dormir, Elliot tú puedes dormir en el cuarto de visitas y Blaine tú dormirás en la habitación que está al lado de la mía y kurt en mi habitación_**" Dijo muy sonriente y feliz el ojiverde, quién al haber invitado a Blaine y a Elliot a quedarse el señor Hummel no se opuso a que Kurt durmiera en casa del chico porque le hicieron creer que todos dormirían en la misma habitación , pero Burt no era tonto , imaginándose muy bien lo que harían pero conociendo que Kurt era un chico muy responsable confío en su buen juicio.

Antes de retirarse a dormir Elliot les comunicó a Kurt y a Sebastián que al día siguiente tendría una cita con Blaine, algo que a los chicos sorprendió porque no se conocían pero los felicitaron deséandoles suerte en esa cita.

Al día siguiente después de desayunar Blaine salió rumbo a su casa , sin olvidar dar su dirección al castaño para que pudiera pasar por él a las 5 de la tarde.

**K Y S**

**Elliot** llegó puntual a la casa de Blaine, pero no llegó con las manos vacías, no quería llegar con el típico ramo de flores, chocolates o dulces así que optó por algo original y curioso o divertido como quisieran verlo, por lo que apareció con nada más y nada menos que un montón de globos de todos colores además de un pastel de chocolate, cuando Blaine lo vió no pudo más que reír de alegría así como de ternura porque ese adorable chico era igual que él, un niño en muchos sentidos, dándose cuenta que a su lado nunca se aburriría.

Conforme avanzaba la cita todo iba mejorando, tampoco fueron a la típica cita de cine y cena, sino que fueron a un acuario.

" **¡Mira Blaine, hay una piraña ahí**!" corrió Elliot jalando la mano del moreno hacia el estanque donde había varias pirañas las cuales eran alimentadas en esos momentos.

**_"!Que feas son_**!" dijo el moreno , "**_pensar que se pueden comer a la gente_**" se estremeció de sólo imaginarse algo así.

Aprovechando la oportunidad Elliot abrazó a Blaine para darle calor creyendo que tenia frío, aceptando totalmente el abrazo el ex-Warbler y acurrucándose en sus brazos.

Subieron a varios recorridos en los cuales vieron diversos clases de peces, en otros se tomaron fotos poniendo sus caras donde parecía que ellos eran los peces o animales, también entraron a alimentar a los delfines, la tarde fué muy entretenida , compraron algunos recuerdos como llaveros, tazas y playeras.

Para la cena Elliot vendó los ojos del más bajito y lo hizo caminar por un sendero hasta llegar al centro del lugar , cuando quitó la venda pudo ver que se encontraban en otro parque uno donde podían utilizar bicicletas, escalar y hacer deportes al aire libre, pero la cual contaba con un área parecida a un bosque , ahí en medio, el ojiverde puso una manta , sobre ella colocó unos sándwiches de pollo cortados en triángulos, aceitunas, tomate en rebanadas, algo de fruta picada así como unos refrescos ( porque sabía que Blaine era menor de edad y sería malo que lo hiciera beber) cuando terminaron de cenar, Elliot le acercó una pequeña cajita que el moreno abrió sorprendiéndose al ver que dentro había una pequeña llave .

"**_Y esta llave que abre Elliot_**" preguntó Blaine

"**_Algo muy preciado , y es mi corazón_**" se sonrojó el castaño ojiverde "**_se que es nuestra primera cita pero puedo asegurar que has robado mi corazón y no tengo ninguna intención en que me lo regreses"_**

**_"Tú has robado el mío también Elliot, así que no quiero devoluciones"_** sonrió el moreno inclinándose para besar ligeramente los labios del otro chico.

La cita terminó y Elliot como todo un caballero llevó sano y salvo a Blaine hasta su casa, ahí se despidió de él con un beso y con la promesa de una siguiente cita, cuando estaba a punto de arrancar su auto Elliot bajó la ventanilla y le gritó al moreno:

**_"Guárdame un pedazo de ese pasteellll"_**

**_"Claro que sí, yo sólo no pienso acabármelo pero tendrás que venir mañana_**" grito el moreno

"**_Ok, entonces aquí me tendrás mañana a las 10 de la mañana"_**

Después de eso Elliot se fue y Blaine entró a su casa, atesorando esa cita como un gran tesoro, las citas siguieron siendo continuas y todas siendo perfectas, Elliot estaba en su año sabático así que se quedó a vivir con sus tíos, al cabo de 2 meses decidió pedirle al ex warbler ser su novio y lo hizo muy original: le pidió ser su novio en la playa mientras montaban una lancha la cual los iba paseando en el aire al estilo parachute.

"**_Blaineeee quieres ser mi novio_**" preguntó más bien gritó Elliot

"_Quéee no te escuché_"

"**Aceptas ser mi novio?"** volvió a preguntar Elliot

"**_Síiiiiiii"_** respondió alegre Blaine quién jalaba al castaño casi rubio para poder besarlo.

Finalmente se hicieron novios y salián en citas dobles Sebastián y Kurt con Elliot y Blaine pero después de un tiempo en algunas ocasiones también salián a bailar a Scandals en cita triple con nada más y nada menos que con Dave y Luke.

Dave siendo amigo de Kurt decidió presentarle a Luke como su novio, disculpándose el chico por su mal comportamiento la noche en que lo secuestró, Kurt lo perdonó porque realmente no le hizo nada , pero sobre todo por la sinceridad de sus palabras, notando que era otra al lado de Dave , sintiéndose feliz de verlos muy enamorados y felices.

Todos bailaban en circulo , en otras ocasiones con sus parejas y otras más mezclándose entre ellos, la amistad entre los tres creció cada día más,por lo que al final de ese año se sintieron tristes de saber que pronto se separarían porque Seb y Kurt se graduarían llendose a vivir a Nueva York, Blaine todavía le faltaba un año pero Elliot se mudaría a los Angeles para seguir estudiando , mientras Luke y Dave see mudarían a San Francisco , al parecer todos se irían menos Blaine aunque seguiría su noviazgo pero ahora a larga distancia esperando que todos tuvieran un grandioso futuro.

**K Y S**

**Sé que dije que en este capítulo pasarían 6 años pero decidí que será hasta el siguiente, pero quiero preguntarles a quienes de las tres parejas les gustaría que fueran los que pudieran embarazarse.**

**Saludos y besos**

**Candy Criss (Agar)**


	16. Chapter 16

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen sólo mi imaginación, este es un Universo Alterno , chico x chico y Mpreg.

Gracias a todos lo que dan follow y favorito a esta historia así como Alerta y autor. Un agradecimiento enorme a todos los que se toman el tiempo para dejar un comentario.

**Yazz Klainer: **Cumpliré tu sueño de leer a Seb embarazado y gracias por amar mi fic

**Luz de Luna: **Para alegría tuya, kurt y Blaine estarán embarazados así como Seb y Luke.

**Clasico2010: **Es un gusto saber que te gusta mi fic, espero seguir recibiendo tus comentarios.

**Vane: **Kurt , Luke , Blaine y Seb si estarán embarazados, pero Elliot y David no, todos los demás ganaron por más votos.

Todos los que tienen cuenta les respondo más rápido y los que no la tienen respondo hasta el siguiente capítulo.

Este capítulo lo dividiré en tres partes para que puedan conocer que fué de la vida de cada pareja en esos 6 años que han transcurrido. La primer parte serán Dave y Luke.

Ahora sí a leer!

**_UN AMOR INESPERADO_**

**_CAPITULO 16 parte 1_**

**_6 AÑOS DESPUÉS_**

La vida para las tres parejas en esos 6 años no había nada fácil , todos habían tenido algunas dificultades así como algunas rupturas pero al final siempre regresaban juntos.

**LUKE Y DAVE**

Dave al graduarse de la preparatoria había obtenido una beca deportiva lo que le permitió seguir estudiando y mudarse a San Francisco dónde Luke seguiría con sus estudios, los dos optaron por vivir juntos ya que eso les ayudaría a reducir sus gastos por compartir el mismo domicilio, al principio no resultó tan fácil como esperaban , los dos tenían algunos hábitos que molestaban al otro como por ejemplo que Dave dejaba su ropa regada cuando se bañaba o cambiaba, algo que era muy desagradable para Luke quién era muy ordenado, en cambio Luke era maniático del orden llegando casi a parecer la mamá de Dave por siempre estarlo regañarlo y ordenándole todo lo que tenía que hacer , por lo cual tenían constantes peleas hasta que un día Dave se cansó de esa situación diciéndole :

**_"o cambiamos los dos para llevarnos mejor o hasta aquí llega nuestra relación"_**

Los dos se amaban intensamente que decidieron cambiar con tal de no perder al ser amado.

Luke terminó su carrera de ingeniería y comenzó a ganar fama por sus trabajos; Dave fué reclutado para un equipo profesional de la NFL logrando en poco tiempo ser conocido con su sobrenombre "OSO" por ser alto y fuerte como ese animal, haciéndole tener muchos y muchas fans los cuales le coqueteaban descaradamente , logrando que los celos de Luke se dispararan por temor a que Dave lo engañara , dejándolo sólo y triste, él no deseaba que su relación fracasara por sus viejos traumas por lo que estuvo en terapia para comprender que Dave lo amaba y jamás lo engañaría.

Superados todos sus traumas, la relación mejoró muchísimo, por lo que Dave decidió que tras 4 años de vivir juntos era el momento adecuado para pedirle matrimonio a Luke, haciéndolo de una manera que muchos pensarían que era un cliché pero para él no lo fué.

Dave salió a jugar el partido que tendrían ese día de manera muy normal mientras que Luke lo veía desde las gradas, ese día le había propuesto que no estuviera en el palco sino en medio de toda la gente, según él porque sería una experiencia diferente el convivir con sus fans quienes los llamaban cariñosamente Duke, a lo que accedió de muy buen agrado el rubio, el equipo de Dave iba ganando cuando terminó el primer tiempo, en el medio tiempo cantó Justin Timberlake quién puso a bailar a la gente, cuando su actuación terminó y todos creían que se reiniciaría el partido fué cuando en las pantallas del estadio apareció la imagen de Dave con su uniforme cantando la canción de YOU´RE STILL THE ONE (Aún eres el primero) la gente del estadio gritó de emoción al suponer lo que pasaría en unos segundos. Luke veía asombrado como su Dave estaba cantando para él:

Cuando te vi por primera vez, vi amor.  
Y la primera vez que me tocaste, sentí amor.  
Y después de todo este tiempo, aún eres la persona que amo.

Parece que lo logramos.  
Mira qué lejos llegamos, mi amor.  
Quizás tomamos el camino largo.  
Sabíamos que llegaríamos allí algún día.  
Decían: "Apuesto que nunca lo lograrán",  
Pero sólo mira cómo sobrevivimos.  
Aún estamos juntos, aún somos fuertes.

Aún eres la persona,  
Aún eres la persona a la que corro,  
La persona a la que pertenezco.  
Aún eres la persona que quiero de por vida.  
Aún eres la persona,  
Aún eres la persona que quiero,  
La única persona con quien sueño.  
Aún eres la persona a quien deseo buenas noches.

No hay nada mejor,  
Quebramos las probabilidades juntos.  
Estoy feliz que no escuchamos,  
Mira lo que nos estaríamos perdiendo.  
Decían: "Apuesto que nunca lo lograrán",  
Pero sólo mira cómo sobrevivimos.  
Aún estamos juntos, aún somos fuertes.

Aún eres la persona,  
Aún eres la persona a la que corro,  
La persona a la que pertenezco.  
Aún eres la persona que quiero de por vida.  
Aún eres la persona,  
Aún eres la persona que quiero,  
La única persona con quien sueño.  
Aún eres la persona a quien deseo buenas noches.  
Aún eres la persona.

Aún eres la persona,  
Aún eres la persona a la que corro,  
La persona a la que pertenezco.  
Aún eres la persona que quiero de por vida.  
Aún eres la persona,  
Aún eres la persona que quiero,  
La única persona con quien sueño.  
Aún eres la persona a quien deseo buenas noches.

Estoy tan feliz porque lo logramos,  
Mira qué lejos hemos llegado, mi amor.

los momentos más bellos

Durante la canción Dave avanzó hasta llegar en frente de Luke, quién lloraba de alegría por el momento tan romántico que su chico le estaba dando.

El rubio estaba feliz porque imaginaba que ese era el momento en que Dave le propondría matrimonio y no se equivocó, Dave se inclinó y besó los labios de Luke para segundos después doblar una rodilla en el piso y en la otra se apoyaba mientras pronunciaba las palabras que tanto había ensayado: "_Luke amor mío, quiero que sepas que te amo, cada día a tú lado ha sido maravilloso , cada mañana al despertar y verte a mi lado sé que eres el indicado , el hombre con quién deseo pasar el resto de mi vida y con el que deseo formar una familia, por eso ahora te pregunto, quieres casarte conmigo?" _ propuso Dave a Luke mostrándole una pequeña caja la cual contenía un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

El rubio de la emoción no podía hablar así que levantó a Dave del piso y lo besó apasionadamente dejando sin aliento al jugador quién respondía el beso más que gustoso porque ese beso le estaba confirmando que su novio había aceptado su propuesta.

El público chiflaba y gritaba de emoción al ver a la pareja besarse, pero no estaban seguros de si Luke había aceptado la propuesta matrimonial , por lo que una chica del público gritó:

"_Luuukkkee no estoy segura si aceptaste la propuesta del "OSO", quiero saber si te casas con él!"_

Luke sonrió alegremente a la chica porque se dio cuenta que no había respondido así que rápidamente dijo fuerte y claro "_Claro que acepto casarme con Dave"_ respondió Luke mirando a la chica para después voltearse y volver a repetir a Dave "_acepto ser tú esposo mi amor"_

"_Sabía que no te resistirías a mí corazón"_ replicó bromista Dave respondiendo a ese comentario Luke con otro beso.

Seis meses después se casaron en una boda que fué televisada y donde los medios de espectáculos hablaban de lo hermosa que era la pareja Duke (Dave y Luke).

Hubo invitados que eran compañeros de equipo de Dave así como compañeros de trabajo de Luke , sus amigos no podían faltar que eran Blaine, Elliot, Kurt, Sebastián, los chicos de New Directions así como los de Dalton, porque aunque no habían estudiado con muchos, su amistad creció al ser amigo de Kurbastian y de Blaine logrando una gran amistad con todos ellos.

Un mes después de la boda Luke le dió a Dave la hermosa noticia de que serían padres, volviéndose loco de felicidad y llenando de besos a su rubio esposo, esa noche hicieron el amor hasta caer rendidos, durante todo el embarazo Dave cuidó mucho a Luke porque a los 6 meses tuvo una amenaza de parto prematuro , por lo que los últimos meses tuvo que tener mucho reposo.

Finalmente llegó el día en que Luke iba a dar a luz mediante una cesárea , teniendo un hermoso hijo que pesó 3,500 kilos obteniendo una calificación de apgar de 9 que dan los doctores para asegurarse que el bebé nació sano; Dave estuvo en todo momento en el quirófano sosteniendo la mano de su esposo , cuando vieron a su hijo al cual nombraron Jack los dos lloraron de alegría y felicidad .

Jack ya tenía 6 meses de nacido quién era la alegría y orgullo de sus padres, por el momento no tenían planeado darle un hermanito , pero de seguro en unos años más lo harían.

Dave y Luke tenían como toda pareja algunos problemas pero siempre los superaban por el gran amor que sentían el uno por el otro , ahora eran una familia su hijo era una gran bendición para ellos y se asegurarían de que el pequeño se sintiera feliz y amado en ella .

/((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (( Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado como a mí.

La siguiente pareja que sabremos qué ha pasado con ella serán Kurbastián.

Saludos y besos Candy Criss (Agar)


	17. Chapter 17

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen sólo mi imaginación, este es un Universo Alterno chico x chico y finalmente Mpreg.

Agradezco a todos los que dan follow y favorito a ésta o cualquiera de mis fics así como alerta y autor. Es un placer ver que comentan y les agradan mis historias.

Había quedado que la segunda parte serían kurbastián pero decidí que ellos serían los que cierren la historia ya que ellos son los protagonistas, además de que estoy muy feliz de que tanto la pareja de Duke como Blliot como algunos los han bautizado les han gustado muchísimo , hasta el grado de decir que son sus fans.

Este capítulo está dedicado a todos los que leen y comentan así como a los que sólo leen.

**_Darrencito:_** Aquí el capítulo de Blaine y de Elliot ya no tendrás que esperar para saber que ha sido de su vida.

**_Isse DeLuna: _**Tienes razón en cuanto a que kurbastian tienen que cerrar el fic así que te daré gusto por lo que este capítulo será sobre Blaine y Elliot. Me encanta saber lo que piensan y si puedo darles gusto.

**_Luz de Luna: _**Deseo concedido kurbastián será la última pareja sobre la que sabremos que ha sido de su vida. Que emoción que no te haya parecido un cliché la propuesta de matrimonio , pero el que creía que pudiera serlo era Dave , ya que el sólo ha tenido un solo novio que ha sido Luke por lo que no estaba seguro si eso le agradaría a Luke pero ya vimos que le fascinó.

**_UN AMOR INESPERADO_**

**_CAPITULO 17 _**

**_(es la segunda parte del capítulo 16 pero si lo ponia como capítulo 16 me decía que estaba duplicado y no me dejaba subirlo)_**

**_BLAINE Y ELLIOT_**

**_6 AÑOS DESPUÉS_**

El último año de Blaine en Mckinley fue difícil y raro para él ya que no contaba con Kurt quién en los últimos años había sido su mejor amigo y novio, tampoco estaba Sebastián , Dave, Luke con quienes había creado lazos de amistad muy fuertes y al que más extrañaba de todos era a su novio Elliot , claro que se llamaban por teléfono, platicaban por facetime, por video llamada y en algunas ocasiones tenían sexo virtual pero nada se comparaba con poder verse cara a cara.

Para Elliot también estaba resultando muy duro estar a miles de kilómetros de Blaine , pero sabía que así tenía que ser si quería terminar su carrera y poder trabajar para poder conseguir un buen empleo , dándole una buena vida al moreno cuando se casaran, porque Elliot pensaba mucho en eso, soñaba con casarse y formar una familia con él, pero nunca se imaginó que su deseo se convertiría en realidad antes de lo pensado.

En Diciembre Blaine estaba muy emocionado porque recibiría la visita de Elliot y pasarían 15 días juntos, tanta era la emoción que cuando se vieron y pasaron su primera noche juntos en casa del moreno porque sus padres como era costumbre no estaban, tuvieron sexo pero sin protección, no creyeron que por una vez se embarazarían, aunque ellos no sabían quién de ellos tuviera el gen del embarazo , después de esa vez, en todas las demás veces usaron protección.

Los 15 días pasaron muy rápido para ellos, lloraron , pero prometieron verse el 14 de febrero que sería cuando ahora sería el turno de Blaine de visitarlo.

Los meses pasaron lento para ambos chicos, el moreno no notó que su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar ni que de repente tenía más apetito ni mucho menos que hacía combinaciones de comida bastante raras como comer pollo con mermelada o huevos con miel, para él era parte de su crecimiento y que como todo hombre ahora comía más.

Elliot estaba en su último año de la Licenciatura de Derecho , llevaba excelentes notas , así que no era una novedad que trabajara en un despacho jurídico de gran prestigio en el cual era conocido por ser muy profesional y de su gran capacidad para resolver los asuntos que estaban a su cargo.

El 14 de febrero llegó, el moreno viajó a los Angeles donde tuvieron una noche romántica con cena , velas, y una increíble noche de sexo, al día siguiente se despidieron y todo volvió a la normalidad aparente.

La ropa ya no le quedaba al chico de mirada avellana , se sorprendió porque no creía estar comiendo demasiado, pero lo que más le sorprendió fué comenzó a tener naúseas así como los comentarios de Tina de que parecía embarazado porque Quinn estaba igual que él cuando se embarazó de Beth, el moreno se asustó al recordar la vez que no usaron protección, por lo que al día siguiente se fue a realizar unos análisis de sangre donde salió positivo a la prueba de embarzo.

Sin perder tiempo le habló a Elliot y le informó de su estado, quién al saberlo no dejó de gritar en su oficina que sería padre y estaba muy enamorado de su novio, todos en la oficina aplaudieron felicitándolo por tan grandiosa noticia.

Fué un gran alivio para Blaine saber que la noticia alegró a Elliot, ya que casi se imaginaba que su novio lo rechazaría dejándolo sólo ante esa situación, pero ahora tenía miedo de la reacción de sus padres, desde que les había confesado que era gay ellos lo habían rechazado, así que hizo sus maletas por si sus padres lo corrían no tardar mucho en dejar la casa evitando así ser humillado más de la cuenta, pero nuevamente resultó todo lo contrario, sus padres reaccionaron feliz ante la noticia, felicitándolo y besándolo al saberse muy pronto abuelos.

La relación de Blaine con sus padres volvió a ser a como era antes de confesarles ser gay, sus padres le pidieron perdón por la forma en que lo habían tratado haciéndole saber que se habían equivocado al tratarlo de esa manera y que ahora que él sería padre comprendería que lo único que querían era protegerlo de que alguien lo dañara, pero aclarándole que ser padre a esa edad no era lo más adecuado pero apoyándolo incondicionalmente en todo, pidieron conocer al afortunado padre.

Después de que Elliot y su familia conocieron a Blaine y sus padres , la boda se organizó en cosa de dos meses,(fué muy rápida porque las dos familias querían que su nieto naciera estando sus padres ya casados), los chicos planeaban sería un boda íntima con pocos invitados tal vez unos 40, pero al involucrarse las madres de ellos todo se convirtió en un evento en el que de ser 40 invitados pasó a ser de 300 y eso porque acortaron la lista que si no, hubieran sido hasta 500 los invitados.

La boda fue hermosa porque ambos chicos vistieron de azul para combinar, aunque Elliot seguía insistiendo en que él quería vestirse de negro a lo que Blaine le aclaró que no iba a un funeral sino a su boda.

Elliot no quería casarse sólo porque estaba embarazado Blaine sino porque lo amaba y merecía que tuviera una propuesta matrimonial como todos por lo que planeó hacerlo a su estilo el cuál no era muy tradicional.

Elliot le dejó a Blaine una nota en su cama en donde le indicaba varios pasos a seguir, los cuales tenía que seguir al pie de la letra si quería saber la sorpresa que le tenía preparada y el moreno se emocionó porque amaba las sorpresas.

La primera indicación era vestir elegante y dirigirse al despacho donde trabaja Elliot, ahí de repente un policía lo arrestó por ser un ladrón, el pobrecito de Blaine se asustó porque no había robado nada, pero el policía le seguía insistiendo que era un ladrón llevándoselo a la comisaría donde fué encerrado en una celda muy limpia, varios minutos después apareció Elliot quién fue a ratificar a la policía su denuncia de que el moreno era el ladrón de su corazón y no quería que se lo devolviera al contrario quería ser siempre un prisionero de Blaine así que para eso le dijo:

"**_Blaine amor mío te amo muchísimo y me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo al darme la noticia de que pronto seremos padres así que es momento de ponerte un grillete y saberte mío para siempre, aceptas ser mi esposo?"_**

Blaine estaba que echaba chispas por el susto que le hizo pasar y más estando embarazado, que tal si eso le causaba que tuviera un aborto o que pasara algo peor, claro estaba exagerando, pero ese susto nadie se lo quitaba, iba a gritarle a su novio pero en cuanto vió a su novio de rodillas viéndolo con ojos de amor y extendiéndole una cajita negra se le olvidó todo el enojo y sin pensarlo mucho aceptó su original propuesta de matrimonio.

"**_Acepto ponerme el grillete Elliot, y no hay vuelta atrás, pronto seremos esposos"._**

**_"sí"_** gritó feliz Elliot haciéndo un baile muy gracioso y haciendo reír a todos en la estación de policía, que cabe aclarar eran sus amigos , por eso se habían prestado a ayudarlo en su muy original propuesta de matrimonio.

Blaine terminó su último año en Mckinley casado y embarazado, después de la graduación el moreno se trasladó hasta los Angeles donde viviría con su ahora esposo, quién ya había acondicionado una casa que fué regalo de bodas por parte de los padres de Blaine donde estarían muy cómodos cuando naciera su hijo dándo a luz en septiembre a un hermoso varoncito al cual llamaron Brad .

Blaine no quiso dejar a su hijo al cuidado de nanas así como lo fué él por lo que en vez de entrar a la universidad decidió que estudiaría fotografía para poder poner un estudio en su casa y así no descuidar a su hijo porque programaría las citas en un horario que fuéra cómodo para él.

Dos años después del nacimiento de Brad, Elliot ya era socio de una firma de Abogados muy prestigiosa en la que ganaba muy bien , siendo reconocido cada día más, Blaine había logrado poner su estudio fotográfico en la planta alta de su casa y resultó ser un gran éxito, sin querer queriendo se había hecho fama de ser un fotógrafo de bebés y era sumamente solicitado.

Brad ya tenía dos años y sus padres decidieron que ya era hora de darle un hermanito así que se pusieron a hacer la tarea, resultando Blaine embarazado nuevamente pero ahora de una preciosa niña a la que nombraron Alexa.

Los éxitos en la familia eran muchos desde el nacimiento de sus dos hijos así como si aprendían a caminar o hacer algo nuevo, como en lo profesional, su familia volvió a crecer un año después del nacimiento de Alexa pero ahora con un par de mellizos llamados Emily y Terry.

En seis años habían logrado formar un matrimonio sólido, tener carreras exitosas así como una familia grande con 4 hijos los cuales tenían 5,3 y 2 años.

No podían quejarse de cómo había resultado su vida, tenían grandes amigos los cuales siempre los habían apoyado y a los cuales veían muy seguido porque ahora Kurt, Sebastián sus hijos, Dave, Luke y su hijo eran como si fueran una gran familia.

A petición de muchos la segunda parte fué la pareja de Blaine y Elliot, el siguiente capítulo será sobre kurbastián y será un capitulo más largo que los dos anteriores, les adelanto que ya tengo escrito dos páginas y que será algo dramático pero también será con un final feliz.

Saludos y besos

Candy Criss (Agar)

No se olviden de comentar, me encantaría poder llegar a los 200 comentarios antes de terminar el fic, espero me ayuden a hacer ese sueño realidad.


	18. Chapter 18

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen sólo mi imaginación, este es un Universo Alterno chico x chico y Mpreg.

Este es el último capítulo de esta linda historia y estoy muy feliz de saber que ha sido del agrado de todos ustedes, gracias por sus follow y alertas así como a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar un comentario así como a los que sólo han leído.

En este capítulo habrá algo de drama, sé que querrán lincharme al principio pero al final terminarán amándome, éste capítulo ha sido el más difícil de escribir porque tengo que superar los dos anteriores, así que después de leer me dicen que les pareció.

Después de terminar este fic, no estoy segura si seguiré con un fic klaine o un kurbastián porque tengo ideas para los dos, así que lo dejaré a votación, díganme de quién **_quieren_** que sea el siguiente fic, aunque les advierto que tardaré aproximadamente tres semanas en volver a subir una historia.

Este capítulo está dedicado para: **_MileyLoverXD, carlosglee f.e, Luz de Luna, darrencito, MeLlamanSigyn, Isse DeLuna, SmillerColfer, Katycrisscolfer, Darrens Loveeer, Bonamore, Gabriela Cruz, Miichy CrissColfer, Aoi-Hatake.n.26, Yazz klainer, linis93, clasico2010, vane, Fernylokis de Hummel, darckel, kitaridoki Martínez, tammy22, crissanchez, Marierux, Klaine Anderson Hummel,guest, AmysebKlaine, Jade, Blackbird Nigthbird, karla hummel-kiryuu y para todos los que leen ._**

**_Ahora si a leer!_**

**_UN AMOR INESPERADO_**

**_CAPITULO 18_**

**_(PARTE 3 del capítulo 16)_**

**_KURT Y SEBASTIÁN_**

**_6 AÑOS DESPUÉS_**

Kurt y Sebastián después de mudarse a Nueva York y decidir vivir juntos, descubrieron que no todo era color de rosa, primero porque los dos iban a universidades diferentes, sus horarios eran muy apretados dando como resultado que no pudieran verse, algunas ocasiones sólo lograban convivir el fin de semana , pero en algunas otras veces ni así, el sexo era completamente nulo, al principio creyeron que eso no les afectaría, pero seis meses después descubrieron que sí.

Sebastián era un chico muy guapo, masculino y sumamente sexy por tal motivo los chicos se le lanzaban encima, él en cada oportunidad los rechazaba porque estaba muy enamorado de Kurt pero 6 meses después de estar en la Universidad en el que casi no había visto a su novio ni se habían dado tiempo de pareja hizo que poco a poco cediera a la tentación y comenzara a salir con otros chicos, claro está que nunca tuvo sexo con ninguno de ellos pero si había besos, por supuesto Kurt no estaba enterado, descubriéndolo un día en que llegó al mismo antro en el que se encontraba su novio con su cita de esa noche, a quién le estaba metiendo la lengua hasta la garganta, al ver esa imagen el ojiazul sintió muchas ganas de llorar, jamás hubiera creído que viviría por segunda vez un engaño así, Kurt se dió la vuelta sin que Sebastián lo viera alejándose de ese lugar y sintiendo un gran dolor en su corazón, aunque sus amigos trataron de convencerlo que no hacerlo y darle celos a su AÚN NOVIO decidió irse para pensar claramente lo que haría.

Kurt no estaba dispuesto a soportar los engaños de Sebastián así que guardó todas sus cosas en sus maletas lléndose a vivir con un amigo que estaba buscando un compañero con él cuál dividir gastos, le dejó una nota en la que le informaba que lo había visto con otro y que no lo perdonaría jamás por ello, dándo por terminado su noviazgo.

Esa noche Sebastián no llegó a dormir porque se había quedado en casa de un amigo por lo que no se enteró de que su novio había terminado con él y mucho menos que Kurt ya no viviría con él.

Al día siguiente el ojiverde llegó a su casa como si nada, esperando ver a su querido novio ó al menos el desayuno que el ojiazul acostumbraba dejarle preparado antes de irse a la universidad pero cuando llegó no lo vió ni a su desayuno por lo que creyó que por primera vez se le había hecho tarde a Kurt, sonrío al pensar en todas las maneras que podría burlarse de su castaño sin imaginar que eso jamás ocurriría.

Así que se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer, iba a abrir el refrigerador pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo sonó su celular distrayéndolo de ver la nota que estaba pegada en la puerta del refri dónde el castaño de mirada como el mar le decía que todo entre ellos había terminado y mucho menos notó cuando la nota se deslizó bajo la estufa quedando oculta por 5 días en los que no había notado la ausencia de Kurt por encontrarse siempre ocupado con trabajos de la universidad o con sus amigos.

Descubrió la nota por accidente cuando se le cayó al piso un cubierto, después de leerla corrió desesperado a la habitación que compartían, abriendo los armarios para descubrirlos vacíos, fué al baño y no vió los productos que su novio utilizaba para su aseo personal ni sus cremas para sus limpiezas faciales haciéndo que entrara en pánico porque Kurt jamás olvidaría nada de eso y al no encontrarlas era muy obvio que él ya no vivía ahí.

Sebastián no podía creer que ésto estuviera pasando , no podía dar crédito a que era verdad y que todo era su culpa por haber engañado a su hermoso novio , sintiéndose terriblemente culpable porque Kurt lo había visto con otro, sabiendo el daño que le había ocasionado, así que ahí en medio de su habitación se dejó caer al piso llorando desconsoladamente cubriendo su cara con sus manos porque había echado a perder su relación y todo por nada, lo peor de todo es que no sabía dónde buscarlo porque nunca se tomó el tiempo para interesarse por conocer a sus amigos o los lugares donde pasaban el tiempo y al marcarle a su celular sólo escuchó una voz que decía:

"**_El número que usted marcó se encuentra desconectado"_**

Trató de localizarlo por medio de Facebook y Twitter pero sólo sirvió para darse cuenta que al parecer su novio lo había bloqueado de sus cuentas porque era imposible encontrarlo, ni que decir de whats app dónde tampoco encontró respuesta alguna, fué a la universidad pero no lo encontró, parecer el mundo se lo había tragado porque nadie parecía conocerlo y los pocos que sí se negaban a darle cualquier información sobre él; se alejó de ahí derrotado, pero jurando no darse por vencido porque tarde o temprano lo encontraría para pedirle perdón así como otra oportunidad la que no echaría a perder.

Pasaron aproximadamente dos meses en los cuáles parecía que a todos les iba de maravilla en sus relaciones menos a él , tal era el caso de Dave y Luke que aunque tenían algunos problemas los estaban resolviendo, Elliot y Blaine habían pasado el día de san Valentín juntos, (Blaine todavía no sabía que estaba embarazado, pero no faltaba mucho) aún con la distancia eran capaces de encontrar momentos para verse, platicar y estar enterados de los acontecimientos importantes que ocurrían en la vida del otro , en cambio él viviendo en la misma casa con kurt no hizo nada para que la llama de ese amor no se extinguiera , dándo por sentada su relación y minimizando los actos de amor de su novio hacia él tomándolas como sus obligaciones en vez de actos de amor como preparle el almuerzo todos los días antes de irse a la universidad para asegurarse de que su novio no se fuera sin antes haber comido, lavar su ropa, hacer el mandado de su casa, asegurándose tener siempre productos y artículos que usara Sebastián, dolía reconocer que no era el novio modelo que fué en Lima, teniendo bien merecido su ruptura.

No tenía ánimo de nada, se sentí deprimido y solo, sus amigos trataron de dárle ánimo pero sin ningún resultado porque él no quería saber de nada ni de nadie , sólo de Kurt.

En los meses que Kurt evitó a Sebastián no fueron mejores para él, ya que también se encontraba deprimido aunque no lo aparentara, en el día y ante todos lucía fuerte, feliz, pero en las noches cuando estaba en la intimidad de su habitación todas sus barreras las dejaba caer liberando através del llanto todas sus frustaciones así como su dolor, pero repitiéndose que él era _Kurt Elizabeth Hummel _, que era fuerte y saldría adelante.

**_Kurbastian kurbastian kurbastian_**

El tiempo siguió avanzando, todos parecían felices y así era, poco a poco los dos comenzaron a superar su dolor, pero sin olvidar a su otra mitad, al ser que sabían era su media naranja y quién los complementaba.

Volvieron a verse en la boda de Blaine y Elliot dónde todos sabían de su ruptura hacía 5 meses, nadie trató de juntarlos al contrario les dieron su espacio conviviendo con los amigos y los novios por separado.

La mirada esmeralda se encontró con la mirada de oceáno, logrando que ambos se vieran con añoranza y amor porque ahí había mucho amor, se saludaron siendo amables uno con él otro, al finalizar la boda y ver Sebastián que Kurt se estaba retirando se apresuró a alcanzarlo para hablar con él , no verlo en esos 5 meses había sido una verdadera tortura para él por lo que se aseguraría de que no volviera a pasar así que gritó alto , fuerte y claro:

"**_Kurt"_**

El castaño no tuvo que girar para reconocer la voz del suricato, esa voz la reconocería en cualquier parte como la de _Sebastián Smythe _su gran amor.

Los dos castaños estaban felices de encontrarse pero al mismo tiempo no sabían como actuar, pero el primero en romper esa tensión entre ellos fue Sebastián.

**_"Kurt estoy muy feliz de encontrarte de nuevo, sé que fui un completo idiota y te doy la razón por abandonarme, es más si quieres puedes golpearme, no me opondré"_** terminó de decir el ojiverde para ponerse muy derecho con sus brazos a sus costados y cerrando los ojos dispuesto a sentir los golpes del ojiazul los cuáles nunca llegaron.

El comentario hizo reír a Kurt como hacía mucho no reía, una risa muy sincera, tanto que contagio a Seby por lo que ambos reían tan fuerte que se sostenían sus estómago para que no les doliera.

_"__**Claro que no voy a golpearte, sabes que odio la violencia, aunque reconozco que te mereces un buen escarmiento, pero no seré yo quién te lo dé" **_dijo kurt en tono de despedida para irse pero siendo detenido nuevamente por Sebastián al tomar su codo para evitarlo.

**_"No te vayas… permíteme estar un poco más contigo… por favor"_** pidió el ex-Warbler sonando como una súplica a la cuál no pudo negarse el ojiazul.

"**_Esta bien, pero será mejor ir a mi casa ya que es tarde y no creo encontrar por aquí un lugar abierto a las 3 de la mañana, pero será sólo un rato, no creo que sean horas para recibir visitas Sebastián " _**respondió Kurt

"**_Por supuesto, gracias Kurt_**" replicó el castaño más alto

A partir de esa ocasión comenzaron a frecuentarse como amigos y nada más porque el castaño estaba saliendo con un chico, doliéndole en el alma a Sebastián cuando se lo contó Kurt pero fingiendo ser feliz por él pero secretamente tramando un plan para recuperarlo.

El plan de Sebastián consistía en ser lindo, dulce, atento, cariñoso y acomedido para ganarse de nuevo la confianza de Kurt lo que logró muy pronto, notando que al ahora novio del castaño Robert no le caí muy bien y después de enterarse de que él y kurt había sido novios mucho menos, pero eso no le importó, ya que al notar los celos de Robert haría todo más sencillo para provocarlo , claro está que sin que el ojiazul lo supiera pero si para que kurt lo mandara a volar muy pronto, ocurriendo exactamente un mes después cuando el ojiazul no soportó más los celos descontrolados e irracionales de su novio así como su posesividad terminando esa relación.

Kurt y Sebastián seguían saliendo a comer, al cine, pasan tiempo juntos ya fuera en el departamento de Seby ó en el de Kurtie, pasan todo su tiempo libre juntos, a la vista de todos parecen una pareja , así es cuando Seb está seguro que si le pide a Kurt ser su novio lo más probable es que acepte por lo que una semana después el ex warbler va a la universidad del ojiazul y entra en medio de una de sus clases pidiéndole permiso a la profesora que estaba impartiendo su clase para cantarle una canción a un chico muy especial, la profesora con una gran sonrisa en su cara da permiso y es justo ahí como comienza a cantar la canción de all or nothing ( todo o nada versión que es cantada en glee en el capítulo de la temporada 4) viendo directamente a los ojos de su castaño:

_No puedo quedarme aquí_

_No soy el chico que corre y se esconde, _

_Con miedo a lo que podría ser_

_Y voy a ir ahí_

_Necesito tiempo, pero sé que las cosas siempre_

_Están más cerca de lo que parecen_

_Ahora voy hacer más que soñar_

En ese instante Sebastián comienza a acercarse al asiento de Kurt

_Voy a volar, voy atravesar el cielo _

_Voy a tocar el sol ( tocar el sol)_

En ese instanteel ojiverde toca suavemente la mejilla del castaño y cuando canta

_Mostrarle a todos (mostrarle a todos)_

Levanta su mano y señala con el dedo a todos los que se encuentran en el salón

_Que es todo o nada, todo o nada_

_Esta es mi vida, no voy a vivirla dos veces (Nada se interpone)_

_Llévalo al extremo (al extremo)_

_Porque es todo o nada, todo o nada_

_O nada en absoluto_

_No puedo renunciar_

_No puedo dejar que se quéme _

_Y ver el fuego convertirse en polvo_

Ahí Sebastián señala a Kurt haciéndole entender que no renunciará a él y a una posibilidad de estar nuevamente juntos

_Y ahora por favor no me juzgues_

_Toma mi mano _(Sebastián extiende su mano para tomar la de Kurt)

_Y dí que siempre me desearás bien y_

_Me enviarás suerte_

_Porque eso sería suficiente_

_Voy a volar, voy atravesar el cielo _

_Voy a volar, voy atravesar el cielo _

_Voy a tocar el sol ( tocar el sol)_

_Mostrarle a todos (mostrarle a todos)_

_Que es todo o nada, todo o nada_

_Nada nos puede parar ahora_

_Nunca hubo una sombra de duda_

Al terminar de cantar Sebastián se inclinó para poder hablarle a kurt

"**_Kurt espero te haya gustado la canción , con ella quiero expresarte que te amo , que no me rendiré hasta que aceptes ser mi novio nuevamente , contigo quiero todo, un compañero, una familia, todo, por eso quiero preguntarte si quieres ser mi novio y asegurándote que jamás volveré a cometer los mismos errores"_**

Todo el salón guardaba silencio esperando la respuesta de Kurt quién veía sus manos entrelazadas, levantando la mirada para ver en los ojos del castaño más alto la sinceridad en ellos así como su arrepentimiento por haberlo engañando viendo que si lo aceptaba Sebastián no volvería a engañarlo , y él creía en él así como en su amor.

**_"También te amo Seb y te creo, así que mi respuesta es….._**" dejó que pasaran unos minutos para crear un ambiente dramático para después responder

"**_Sí, acepto ser tú novio"_**

Al escuchar la respuesta Sebastián brincó de felicidad, apresurándose para besar esos labios que tanto había extrañado; segundos después se escucharon en todo el salón los aplausos de todos sus compañeros quienes habían sido testigos de un momento sumamente romántico, algunas de sus compañeras estaban llorando y otros más estaban llamando a sus novios o novias para decirles cuanto los amaban.

Sus amigos se pusieron felices cuando supieron que nuevamente eran novios , a los dos años de haber salido de Lima y tener casi 5 meses de novios Sebastián le propuso matrimonio a Kurt .

Junto a todos sus amigos de New Directions, los de Dalton asi como como Luke , Dave, Elliot , los amigos que habían conocido en la universidad, Carole, Burt así como sus padres Elisa y Liam quienes por poco linchan a Seby cuando supieron que había engañado a Kurt y actuaban como si ellos hubieran sido los engañados, lo bueno para el ojiverde es que ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad y sus padres actuaban como eso y no como novios engañandos.

Los citó a todos en Central Park a las 8 de la noche, pero escondiéndose para que no los viera el ojiazul cuando llegara .

Lo que vió Kurt cuando llegó a su cita con Sebastián en Central Park en el lugar donde acostumbraban pasar el rato fué una pequeña mesa decorada elegantemente, músicos sentados a un costado tocando el violín y una arpa para crear un ambiente romántico, un mesero que le indicó tomar asiento mientras se llevaba su abrigo.

**_"Amor veo que ya estás aquí"_** sonrió dulcemente Sebastián

**_"sí"_** respondió sorprendido el castaño quién no se esperaba esta linda sorpresa, ya que no recordaba que fuera una fecha importante que mereciera ser celebrada.

**_"a que se debe todo esto Seby, acaso olvidé algún aniversario"_** preguntó el ojiazul

"**_no olvidaste nada cariño, pero desde ahora en adelante será mejor que recuerdes esta fecha para contársela a nuestros hijos" _**respondió el castaño de mirada esmeralda

Kurt tenía cara de que no entendía nada, pero le había encantado eso de que podría ser una fecha la cual contar a sus hijos.

Cenaron tranquilamente y Seb seguía sin contarle nada de la sorpresa hasta que el castaño desesperado le exigió saber cuál era.

Así que se paró para besar castamente los labios de kurt y luego puso una rodilla en el suelo mientras la otra estaba doblaba sacando de su saco una pequeña cajita negra que abrió dejando ver un hermoso anillo de compromiso que era una argolla de oro blanco con una pequeña piedra en el centro, nada exagerado y si muy elegate.

Kurt se quedó sin habla, estaba sudando frío, sentía su corazón muy acelerado, al fin estaba sucediendo al fin Sebastián le estaba proponiendo matrimonio y estaba sumamente feliz.

**_"kurt, eres la persona más importante en mi vida, eres quién me ayudó a cambiar para bien, cometí errores y me perdonaste , sé que eres el indicado para mí, mi otra mitad, el hombre con quién deseo pasar el resto de mi existencia con quien quiero formar una gran familia, quieres casarte conmigo?"_**

Kurt no tenía nada que pensar así que respondió **_ "claro que me caso contigo amor, ponme ese hermoso anillo "_**

Los dos se abrazaron y besaron, y de la nada se escuchó unas voces muy familiares cantando, eran los New Directions y los Warblers entonando un remix de algunas canciones que cantaron mientras estudiaban en la prepa para recordar momentos que marcaron sus vidas, todos los felicitaron y les auguraron un matrimonio muy feliz.

La boda se llevó a cabo 6 meses después en un lugar muy elegante donde contrajeron matrimonio ante 400 personas (kurt no quiso quedarse atrás y tener menos invitados que Blaine en su boda ) bailaron su primer baile como esposos, hicieron el recorrido de la víbora de la mar, donde cayeron al piso Mercedes, Rachel , Sugar y Britanny todas en distintas ocasiones.

Tuvieron su luna de miel en varios países de Europa y disfrutaron mucho, aunque gran parte del viaje lo pasaron en la habitación del hotel teniendo sexo salvaje.

Cuatro meses después de haberse casado Kurt tenía naúseas por lo que su marido lo llevó al doctor para hacerse un chequeo y alegrándose cuando el doctor les informó que estaba embarazado de apenas un mes de gestación, pero dos meses después asustándose cuando su ginecóloga les dio la noticia de que no era un solo bebé sino tres, Sebastián literalmente cayó de espaldas por el susto.

El embarazo de Kurt iba muy bien, pero vaya sorpresa que se llevaron cuando Sebastián comenzó a tener naúseas cuando el ojiazul tenía aproximadamente 6 meses de embarazo, los dos sospechaban que podría estar embarazado porque tenía los mismos síntomas que el castaño tuvo pero esperando que no fuera verdad, aún seguían estudiando por lo que no tenían trabajos que pagaran mucho, sí salían adelante era porque Seb tenía un fideicomiso que le daba lo que necesitaban para vivir cómodamente, y los padres de Kurt ayudaban aunque estos no quisieran.

El diagnostico de Seb fué : **_"Esta usted embarazado"_**

Tanto la ginecóloga como ellos se sorprendieron porque no era común que dos padres fueran portadores del gen del embarazo y menos que se embarazaran casi al mismo tiempo, pero pasado el susto inicial se alegraron porque pronto tendrían una gran familia, tal y como quería el ex Warbler.

Cuando el ojiazul dio a luz, Sebastián tenía 3 meses de embarazo, los primeros meses con las trillizas era una locura para los dos porque si cuidar un bebé es difícil y cansado tres era una pesadilla sobre todo porque Seb tenía mucho sueño a causa de su embarazo y necesitaba descansar así que contrataron a dos enfermeras para el turno de día y de noche quiénes les ayudarían con sus hijas para poder terminar sus estudios y poder graduarse a tiempo, a los 9 meses de embarazo Seb dio a luz a un hermoso niño que fue la alegría de sus padres porque igual que sus otras hijas nacieron muy sanos.

El nombre de sus hijas eran : Grace, Yuridia, Tatiana y el niño se llamaba Tony

Formaron una familia muy unida al igual que sus amigos Dave y Luke así como Blaine y Elliot, todos obtuvieron el reconocimiento que se merecían en sus carreras, Sebastián terminó una carrera en negocios que le ayudaría a manejar bien las empresas de su familia y Kurt se graduó en moda , amaba la actuación pero sin quererlo la moda se convirtió en su pasión y con mayor razón ahora que sus hijos eran su inspiración para crear una línea de bebé así como una infantil que tuvieron mucho éxito.

Seis años después de salir de Lima Kurt y Sebastián estaban casados, tenían 4 hijos , tres de dos años y uno de un año y medio, si alguien le hubiera dicho cuando ingresó a la preparatoria que tendría una vida así de mravillosa jamás lo hubiera creído y era muy feliz por haber logrado todos sus sueños.

**_FIN_**

Pues este es el fin de esta historia espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirla.

La propuesta que más me gustó fue la de Elliot a Blaine por original, la de Seb fué más clásica y la de Dave fué muy dulce, pero todas me gustaron.

Lo prometido es deuda **_Bonamore y Miichy CrissColfer hubo mucho hijos._**

Disculpen la repetición de palabras, si hay errores son todos míos, ya que no tengo beta.

Espero sus reviews para conocer que les pareció el final de kurtbastian, los que tienen cuenta les responderé sus comentarios pronto y los que no la tienen dejen algún correo o algo para poder responder.

Besos a todos, los amo con todo mi corazón.

Hasta la siguiente historia


End file.
